Obsession Or Love
by lilaheart30
Summary: Una obsesión marcará la vida de Edward y Bella. Cuando el amor pasa a ser necesidad, la necesidad a obsesión, y la obsesión a locura, ¿podrá el amor encontrar una luz en tanta oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1 Una mirada, una chaqueta

**Obsession Or Love.**

_Los personajes _pertenecen_ a S. Meyer. _

_La trama y personajes que __**NO**__ reconozcas de la saga son de mi propiedad._

_Un millón de gracias por leer esta locura salida de mi retorcida cabecita. Espero no decepcionarles… ¡besos!_

_Capítulo dedicado a __**Sachita Simon **__por sacar a esta alma de la ignorancia, logrando que pudiera subir el capítulo a FanFiction… ¡Gracias, nena!_

* * *

**Summary:**

**Una obsesión marcará la vida de Edward y Bella. Cuando el amor pasa a ser necesidad, la necesidad a obsesión, y la obsesión a locura, ¿podrá el amor encontrar una luz en tanta oscuridad?**

* * *

_**Los caminos de la vida se mezclan entre sí. Algunos para llevarnos a un lugar desconocido, otros para llevarnos a un lugar mejor.**_

_**Quien sea que siga sus instintos, se encontrará con piedras en su transitar, sin embargo, sólo aquellos que pisen con fe saldrán vencedores de los caminos de la vida.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Una mirada, una chaqueta.**

**Durante mis cortos veinte años sabía que lo único que me movía era la música. Mi piano era mi amor, las teclas eran el placer, y sus notas el gemido alcanzado luego de un arrollador clímax. De niño nunca me detuve a considerar qué quería hacer cuando fuera grande, porque yo, a mis siete años, ya sabía que sería músico. **

**Mi adolescencia fue como todo chico. Muchas primeras veces y bastantes locuras. Tuve mis momentos de independencia y algo de rebeldía. Cuando comencé la universidad, mientras mi amigo Emmett estudiaba leyes, Jasper estudiaba pediatría, Alice estudiaba periodismo, yo estudiaba para convertirme en un pianista. Quería ser profesor de piano. Pero no cualquier profesor. Quería ser profesor de aquellos que no tienen acceso a un piano, aquellos que son marginados por una posición social, aquellos que son denigrados por alguna discapacidad. Mis padres comprendían mi pasión, y corrían con todos mis gastos. Jamás me di cuenta que vivía en una burbuja llena de amor y optimismo, hasta que conocí a Chloë Langs, una chica que me enseñó muchas cosas diferentes, pero me enseñó algo importante entre todo lo malo: que todo sucede por una razón.**

**La conocí de la manera más inesperada...**

**Iba camino a la farmacia. Rosalie, mi hermana menor, tenía calambres. Crecer con una mujer te hace entender lo que sufren cuando llegan a sus días. Al menos hablo por mi persona. Papá es ginecólogo y mamá cardióloga. Ambos ausentes en diferentes momentos, por eso yo era lo más cercano que Rose tenía en esos días de mierda. Era la una de la madrugada, mis padres tenían una emergencia con un parto que no estaba muy bien, y necesitaban de ambos. Llegué a la droguería con el cielo descargando su furia. Había una chica delante de mi hablando en susurros a la farmacéutica. Esperé tranquilo mi turno. **

"**Quisiera una caja de **_**Modafinilo de 100 gramos.**_**" dijo la chica muy bajo.**

**La señora la miró estrechando sus ojos. "Lo siento, no puedo venderlo sin prescripción médica." **

"**Lo sé, pero las necesito urgente." dijo la chica sacando algo de su billetera y dejándolo en el mostrador.**

**Los ojos de la farmacéutica brillaron, pero se mostró insegura. "Son un fármaco para personas que padezcan Alzheimer, y disculpa, pero no pareces tener esa condición." **

**La chica suspiró. "Peter me dijo que la conocía, que usted es de confianza. Incluso él me recomendó las pastillas." susurró muy despacio. No es que el lugar estuviera atestado de consumidores, pero ella prefería mantener las precauciones. La farmacéutica le hizo una seña de que esperase. A los minutos volvió con una caja de comprimidos y luego de cobrar, se los entregó a la chica. La misma ni siquiera esperó su cambio, en su afán dio vuelta, sin darse cuenta que yo estaba esperando mi turno por ser atendido, chocando conmigo. Quise reírme por la reacción de la chica de ojos grises que había tropezado conmigo, pero al final terminó ganando la preocupación.**

"**¿Hola?" dije y la chica se estremeció. Pasaron unos minutos y ella seguía en un mutismo extraño. "¿Estás bien?" le moví un poco los hombros. Ella parpadeo luego de su trance y enseguida vio el papelón que había hecho. **

"**¡Disculpa!" dijo al aterrizar. **

"**No te preocupes, no pasa nada." dije restando importancia al suceso. Avancé a pedir la ibuprofeno. La mujer me atendió y fue algo más servicial de lo necesario. **

**Después de eso fui a paso tranquilo a la salida, y para mi sorpresa, me encontré atrapada a la chica en la droguería. En las calles de Chicago caía una fuerte lluvia, impidiendo que ella saliera del lugar. "¿Quieres un aventon?" dije a la chica.**

**Ella siguió mi voz. Sonrió. "Serías mi salvación." dijo aún sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa. Ambos partimos a mi BMW. Le ofrecí mi chaqueta de cuero color crema para refugiarse de la lluvia. Me miró sorprendida por tal gesto pero no dijo nada. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella, y nuevamente sonrió. De pronto sentí un calor diferente en mi interior. **

"**Edward Cullen." dije antes de encender el auto. **

"**Chloë Langs." dijo ella ofreciendo su mano. La tomé y le sonreí de lado. **

"**¿A dónde te llevo?" pregunté tranquilo. **

"**A los apartamentos de la universidad." dijo ella. Asentí y emprendí mi camino. Se hizo un silencio. Su voz me sobresaltó. "¿Estás en la universidad?" preguntó esperanzada a que mi respuesta fuese positiva. **

"**Sí, estudio música." dije sin darle importancia. **

"**¿Músico?" dijo más para ella misma. Asentí. No estaba acostumbrado a dar detalles de mi vida, pero Chloë parecía ser una chica amistosa, así que no me importó compartir un poco de información con ella. "¿Qué tocas?" preguntó interesada en cualquier dato suministrado por mi.**

"**Piano. Quiero ser profesor de Piano." dije. "Y tú, ¿qué estudias?" pregunté ya en el parking del edificio de Chloë. **

"**Estudio Leyes." hice un silbido por la carrera. Era un joven inteligente, que fácilmente podría estudiar cualquier cosa que deseara, pero mi pasión era el piano, y la añoranza de plasmar en los demás el amor hacia la música me invitaban a seguir mi sueño. **

"**Entonces nos veremos por ahí." Chloë asintió y parecía decepcionada, me dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó del auto apresurada. Me quedé ahí hasta asegurarme de que ella entrara al edificio. **

**Los rayos del sol entraban por una abertura de la cortina azul oscuro de mi cuarto. No estaba dispuesto a abandonar la cama, así que escondí mis ojos con una almohada. Pero esa era una escena de todos los días. Ya que Rosalie entró como perro por su casa y abrió las cortinas de un tirón. Para mi no fue diferencia, ya que la almohada amortiguaba la luz. Aunque para el que conoce a Rosalie Cullen sabe que ella no se deja doblegar, así es que encendió el iPod a todo lo que daba, sonando de una forma estridente **_**It's My Live **_**de **_**Bon Jovi, **_**que por supuesto logró levantarme de un brinco. **

"**¡Rose!" grité por encima de la música. **

**Mi hermana sonrió satisfecha. Ella aún iba al Instituto, así que era el único capaz de ser su salvación para llegar temprano. "Buenos días, querido hermano." me dio un sonoro beso, y fue directo al comedor, donde Esme y Carlisle esperaban para desayunar. **

**En el camino al Instituto estaba pensativo. Sabía que había olvidado algo, pero no recordaba qué era. Mi hermana se bajó del auto, no sin antes recordarme que saldría con sus amigas, y ellas la llevarían a casa. Asentí y fui rumbo a la universidad para otro día de estudio. **

**Ahí todo estuvo como cualquier día. No tenía problemas con mi carrera, hasta que comenzaban a hablar sobre la historia del piano, etc. Y después de tanto escuchar hablar de tantas cosas aburridas, al fin terminaba mi día. Al salir me encontré con Emmett y Jasper, mis mejores amigos.**

"**¡Bro!" gritó Emmett con su voz estridente. Creo que sentí el suelo vibrar.**

"**¡What****'****s up, Emmett!" dije palmeando su hombro. Mi amigo era unos cinco centímetros más alto que mi 1.85, pero lo impresionante eran sus músculos. Yo no tenía tantos, pero estaban bien definidos. Nos gustaba el g****ym****, sólo que él abusaba**** de su esta****día en ellos. "¡Qué hay, Jasper!" dije dándole la misma palmada en su hombro. **

"**Edward, venimos para planear tu cumpleaños." dijo Jasper. **

**Fruncí el ceño. "Eh... ¿Eso no es la tarea de Alice, Rose y Esme?" pregunté extrañado. **

"**Sí, pero estábamos pensando en ir a las Vegas después... una salida de machos, testosterona pura, ¿qué dices?" dijo Emmett. **

"**No sé..."**

"**¡Edward!" dijo una voz dulce. Mis amigos y yo vimos acercarse a Ellie. Mi compañera de clase. Linda, pero no era mi tipo. ¿Cuál es mi tipo? Bueno, tiene que ser cariñosa, arriesgada, con pasión por lo que haga, inteligente, desinteresada y sincera. Ellie tenía sus cosas buenas, pero era de las chicas que no querían algo serio. Ella decía que su amor lo guardaba para el piano, y que un día escucharía de ella en grandes conciertos. No tenía duda de ello, porque su ambición era grande, pero por esa razón, prefería solo guardar la amistad. Si algún día necesitaba un polvo para desahogar mis ganas, ella sería la primera que buscaría.**

"**Hola, Ellie. Te presento a Emmett y a Jasper." dije desviando su atención de mi. Con suerte, ella se interesaría en ellos y dejaría de provocarme. **

**Ella sonrió a Jasper. "Ellie un placer conocerlos." dijo guiñando un ojo a Jasper. Bueno, esperaba que el problema ya se convirtiera en el de él. Aunque sentía pena por Alice. A ese paso ibamos caminando a la salida del edificio. Iba riendo a las locuras que estaban planeando mis amigos -incluida Ellie- cuando la vi.**

**Estaba sobre un Toyota, esperando seguramente que saliera de la facultad, porque nunca la había visto por estos lares. Ahí, con una sonrisa coqueta, se encontraba Chloë. No me sorprendió ver a la chica allí, porque debía ser realista, y había notado cómo la chica babeaba por mi. Pero tenía que reconocer que jamás pensé que ella llegaría hasta la facultad. **

"**Em, hablamos luego cuando llego a casa." dije a mi enorme amigo. "Jazz, viejo, deja de buscar pelea con Alice, recuerda que Emmett puede cortarte las bolas." esta vez me dirigí a Jasper, que miró enseguida a Emmett, que le sonreía con malicia. "Ellie, también te llamo luego para lo de la composición. Y tranquila, la profesora Vivian es inofensiva." dije guiñando un ojo a mi amiga. **

"**Es fácil para ti decirlo, no la tienes oliendo tu culo toda la clase... ¡Tramposo!" dijo Ellie fingiendo molestia. **

"**Bebé, no soy tramposo, utilizo los atributos que la vida me ha regalado." y así me alejé de mis compañeros.**

**Caminé con una sonrisa ladeada donde mi misteriosa visita. "Hola, acosadora." dije extendiendo mi mano.**

"**No soy una acosadora. Vine a devolverte tu chaqueta." dijo extendiendo la chaqueta de cuero.**

**¡Sabía que había olvidado algo! Hice un puchero. "Y yo que pensaba que venías a verme porque me extrañabas." esa carita de perrito recibiendo un baño, era digna de ser lo más adorable que había aprendido de Alice. **

"**Y si fuese eso también, ¿no pensarías que estoy loca?" preguntó Chloë sonriendo. Irradiaba tanta seguridad en si misma. **

"**Todos tenemos algo de locura en nuestro interior, sólo quienes la expresan a pesar de sonar dementes, merecen llamarse valientes." dije guiñando un ojo.**

"**No me suena esa frase..." dijo Chloë frunciendo el ceño. **

**Negué. "Es propiedad de Edward Cullen. Tengo derecho de autor sobre ella, así que nada de plagio." ambos sonreímos. Y ese fue el comienzo de algo, no estaba seguro de qué, pero sabía que marcaría mi vida para siempre.**

* * *

Ok… ¿lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Merezco tomatazos? Algunas estarán decepcionadas porque no hay señales de nuestra querida Bella Swan. Les puedo decir que no desesperen. Quiero que conozcan un poquito la vida de mi Edward antes de la llegada de Bella. Quiero que comprendan un poco su vida y el matiz de la historia. Sé porqué hago lo que hago. Estos capítulos son importantes para el desarrollo de la historia… ¡please no se los salten!

No pediré ningún review. Lo que sí pediré es un chance para la historia. Kisses beautiful readers!

Lila Heart!


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Antídoto o Veneno?

**Obsession Or Love.**

_Los personajes __pertenecen __a S. Meyer._

_La trama y personajes que _**_NO _**_reconozcas de la saga son de mi propiedad._

_Un millón de gracias por leer esta locura salida de mi retorcida cabecita. Espero no decepcionarles… ¡besos!_

_Capítulo dedicado a _**_Sachita Simon _**_por sacar a esta alma de la ignorancia, logrando que pudiera subir el capítulo a FanFiction… ¡Gracias, nena!_

* * *

**Summary:**

**Una obsesión marcará la vida de Edward y Bella. Cuando el amor pasa a ser necesidad, la necesidad a obsesión, y la obsesión a locura, ¿podrá el amor encontrar una luz en tanta oscuridad?**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**¿Antídoto o Veneno?**

**Mis padres siempre me decían que yo tenía un aura que llenaba de paz a quien estuviera conmigo. Nunca creí en esas cosas, hasta que comencé a conocer a Chloë. Ella sí que tenía problemas. **

**Chloë acababa de cumplir los veintiocho. Estaba en su último año de leyes. Era la hija menor de una de las familias más adineradas de Washington. Cuando le pregunté qué hacía en Chicago, me respondió que era una larga historia. Le dije que tenía tiempo, y así comenzó a relatarme un poco su vida...**

"**Cuando tenía trece años conocí a un chico llamado Brian. Él tenía diecisiete, estaba saliendo del instituto. No me preguntes cómo, pero nos enamoramos. Él se fue a Londres para estudiar matemáticas, yo me quedé en casa. Brian volvió cuando tenía quince, y luego de salir a escondidas porque él tenía diecinueve, pasaron tres años. Yo ya podía enfrentar a papá. Brian y yo iríamos juntos a Londres y allí estudiaría leyes. Pero papá no estuvo de acuerdo. ¿La razón? Brian no era de recursos. Su ida a Londres había sido por medio de una beca. Pero a mi no me importaba, ¿sabes? Estaba enamorada. No me importó lo que mi padre me decía, así que escape con Brian para Londres." suspiró. "No estuve ni tres meses allá. Papá me obligó a venir. Y cuando digo 'obligó' me refiero a literalmente, con guardaespaldas y todo el drama. Estuve un tiempo sin ver a Brian. Pensé que se había olvidado de mi. Hasta que un día apareció por la puerta, mostrando su diploma de graduación. Ya con veinte años, volví a desafiar a mi padre y regresé a Londres con mi amor. Pero las cosas no mejoraron para nosotros. Papá envió una carta exigiendo que volviera o me obligaría a volver. Ninguno de los dos le dimos importancia a la carta, y cuatro meses después, Brian murió en un accidente de autos. Todo estuvo muy confuso. En el parte policial dice que Brian iba a exceso de velocidad, pero lo conocía, sé que él no haría eso. Hablaron de que estaba bebido, cuando él no tomaba siquiera cerveza. Dijeron que venía de un bar, cuando en realidad iba a buscarme para ir a cenar. Demasiadas coincidencias, pero me tocó volver, porque no tenía cómo salir adelante. Papá me trató muy bien, hasta que descubrí que estaba embarazada. Me envió a España, donde ni siquiera podía estudiar por lo mal que estaba. La muerte de Brian estaba fresca y un bebé en camino, era demasiado para una chica que recién cumplía veintiuno. Mi bebé nació a finales de Agosto. Todo estuvo bien, hasta que mi bebé simplemente desapareció de un día para otro." a ese punto yo sostenía su mano, y con la otra libre limpiaba sus lagrimas. "Estuve muy mal, Edward. El mundo se venía encima de mis hombros. Hasta que perdí la coherencia." la miré horrorizado sin poderlo evitar. Sonrió tristemente. "Así es, Edward, me volví loca. Estuve en un psiquiátrico por años. Por supuesto que no en este país, ya que dañaría la reputación de la familia. Jamás vi a mis padres en ese tiempo, y estoy segura que mi hermano Larry pensaba que sólo quería un tiempo a solas. En esos años encerrada tuve mucho en qué pensar. Solo tenía una opción, volver a casa. Y ésta vez estudiaría, saldría adelante, y cuando esté preparada me iré lejos, Edward, donde papá no me encuentre, si debo cambiar mi nombre o lo que sea, lo haré. Él es peligroso, nada de lo que sucedió a Brian o a mi bebé fue casualidad." le miraba no con lastima, mas bien con tristeza. Aquella pelirroja de ojos grises había sufrido tanto a sus veintiocho. Y en ese momento me pregunté cómo podría ayudarla.**

"**¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" dije con el corazón en la mano. Para ese momento Chloë y yo teníamos cinco meses de ser novios. Prácticamente a escondidas, y ya entendía el porqué. Ella tenía miedo a su padre. **

"**Edward, ¿te irías conmigo?" preguntó con devoción. Y ahí estaba la cuestión. Para ella era como irse sin nada que la retenga, pero estaban mis padres, mis amigos, Rose, mi sueño de abrir una escuela para chicos con todo tipo de problemas. Apenas tenía veinte. **

"**Chloë..." su mirada decayó. Era como romper sus esperanzas en muchos pedazos. ¿Podría ser otro espectador a su dolor? ¿Podría simplemente decirle NO y seguir con mi vida? ¿Sería el causante de otra cicatriz en su ya destrozado corazón? No, no podía. "Sí, me voy contigo." dije con tal seguridad, que ni yo mismo sabía que la tenía. **

"**Pero... ¿Tu sueño, tus padres? ¿No te importa estar con una mujer tan mayor?" la última parte me causó gracia, porque después de tanto tiempo se preguntaba eso.**

"**La edad no me interesa, nena. ¿Y a ti?" Chloë negó. "Bien, entonces quedan dos preguntas. Mis padres deberán aceptar mi decisión. Después de todo, ellos ya vivieron su vida. Mi hermana Rose está cuidada por mi mejor amigo Emmett. Y mis demás amigos estarán bien. Y en cuanto a mi sueño," tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire. "podré realizarlo donde sea, y si no puedo, al menos tendré todavía mi piano." **

**Chloë se abalanzó sobre mi en la cama de un sencillo hotel. "Sin ti, ahora mismo, sería una muerta en vida. Has traído paz a mi vida, Edward Cullen. Eres ese milagro que tanto esperé." la acerqué a mi y la besé con pasión. De inmediato ella estaba a horcadas sobre mi. Me adentré en ella de una sola estocada. Hacerlo con Chloë era el mejor sexo de mi vida. Ambos llegamos al clímax y nos quedamos dormidos a los pocos minutos. Mi novia se durmió encima de mi, con mi miembro dentro de su cavidad. De solo pensar que dentro de poco estaríamos así todos los días me llenaba de ilusión.**

**Pero el color rosa fue oscureciendo, llevando a las sombras lo bueno que tenía con la primera mujer que tomaba en serio. Todo comenzó con la visita a mi casa. La ocasión fue mi cumpleaños número veintiuno. **

"**Mamá, papá, les presento a mi novia Chloë." era mejor evitar su apellido, así no podrían relacionarle con la familia de Washington. **

"**Es un placer, Chloë." dijo mi padre. Mi mamá todavía seguía estudiando a mi novia como un Halcón. **

"**Un gusto." dijo mamá, pero la conocía, no estaba contenta. "Edward, necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas en la cocina." mi madre le regaló una mirada a Chloë y una sonrisa fingida antes de dar la vuelta. Dejé a mi chica con mi padre y seguí a mamá. Ella estuvo sacando algo del horno, y checando que hubiera suficiente cerveza. Mi madre, Alice y mi hermana Rose, habían hecho un trabajo envidiable. "¿Cuántos años tiene Chloë, Edward?" me habló como cuando era niño y me tenía que explicar algo que no me iba a gustar.**

"**Mamá,"**

"**¡No! Responde, Edward, ¿cuántos años tiene?" sus palabras sonaban tan dulces a los oídos de cualquiera. Pero era mi madre, había vivido veintiún años bajo su techo, sabía mejor que nadie quién era Esme Cullen. **

"**Veintiocho." mi madre abrió los ojos como platos. "Pero, mamá,"**

"**¿Siete años? ¿Te lleva siete años? ¿Todavia está estudiando? ¡Es para que estuviera trabajando ya!" **

"**¡Pero no sabes por lo que ha pasado!" cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije era muy tarde. **

"**¿Qué ha pasado?" ¡Puta madre, lo sabía! Ella no lo dejaría pasar.**

**Me acerque a ella y dejé mis manos sobre sus hombros. "No es mi historia, mamá, no me corresponde contarlo. ¿Qué clase de caballero has criado si te cuento sus asuntos?" Mamá estrechó sus ojos para mi, pero sabía que tenía razón. "Pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que la amo." dije besando su frente.**

"**Cariño, sé que la amas, pero esa muchacha tiene tatuada la palabra **_**PROBLEMAS**_** en toda la frente. No quiero verte sufrir." le fruncí el ceño.**

"**Chloë no me hará..."**

"**Sí, tú dices que no te hará sufrir, pero soy mujer antes que madre, y te puedo asegurar que mi instinto no me falla, y ella solo traerá dolor a tu vida, Edward." suspiró. "Quisiera estar equivocada. Que mis instintos me abandonaran por ser confiada. Pero quiero que seas feliz, y si eso debe ser, que estés con ella, entonces que así sea." me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvimos a la fiesta. **

**Lastimosamente, mi madre no fue la única que no celebró mi noviazgo. Alice fue la primera en decirme que era demasiado mayor para mi, que no estaba preparado para algo tan serio. Rose me dijo que no es que no la quisiera o tuviera problemas con ella, pero igual que mi madre decía, Chloë no inspiraba que fuese a suceder cosas hermosas con ella. Mis amigos no parecían verle nada malo. Después que estuviera feliz, ellos aprobaban que saltara de un paracaídas.**

**Al terminar la fiesta dejé a mi novia en su puerta. Ella se aferró a mi camisa y fuimos directo a la habitación. Ahí hicimos el amor con pasión. Otra noche más de entrega. **

**Unos golpes me sobresaltaron. Me levanté ya que Chloë continuaba dormida. Me puse mi camisa y mis jeans. No encontraba los zapatos, así que hice mi camino a la puerta. Detrás de ella estaba un hombre de unos treinta y tantos. Su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro y sus ojos miel me examinaban con muy poco disimulo. **

"**¡¿Quién coño eres tú?!" preguntó el hombre. Y sin darme tiempo a responder, ya estaba en la pequeña sala del apartamento.**

"**¡¿Quién eres tú?!" escupí.**

"**¿Yo? Soy el prometido de Chloë." la boca se me llenó de un sabor amargo. ¿Prometido? "¡Chloë!" gritó el hombre con su rostro colorado de la ira. Escuchamos un sonido sordo y luego unas maldiciones. **

**Chloë salió del dormitorio con el cabello vuelto una maraña pelirroja. La sabana color vino cubría su anatomía. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y parecía que había visto un fantasma. La situación hubiera sido divertida, si no estuviera en la sala frente a un hombre que clamaba ser su prometido. "¡Peter!" dijo en un hilo de voz. Esperé que refutara las palabras de ese hombre, pero solo se hizo silencio en esa sala. Y eso fue más que mil palabras para mi. La decepción predominaba cualquier sentimiento. La mirada gris de Chloë pedía a gritos por perdón. ¿Pero a qué? ¿A mentirme? ¿A herirme? ¿A traicionar mi amor? ¿A importarle tan poco por mi? No quise ver más su mirada suplicante y fui hasta la habitación por mis cosas. Escuchaba voces afuera, pero ese no era más mi asunto. Mientras me ponía los zapatos Chloë entró a la habitación. "Edward,"**

**Negué con ira. "No me interesa." dije apresurando mis acciones. Entre más rápido saliera de ese lugar, menos tiempo tendría ella para verme caer.**

**Chloë se dejó caer de rodillas frente a mi. "Edward, mi amor," le miré con dolor. "lo siento. Iba a decirte tarde o temprano. Creí que cuando Peter apareciera yo ya estaría lejos contigo. Ahora sé que debí decirte, pero todo ha sido tan hermoso que tenía miedo, miedo de perderte." yo seguía en silencio. Escuchando sus palabras, su postura, parecía que me estaba rogando. Quería decirle que se levantara, que nada valía la pena para caer de rodillas, pero el dolor me sobrepasaba. "Todo esto ha sido obra de mi padre, quiere que me case con Peter, pero yo no lo amo, Edward, te amo a ti." era la primera vez que ella lo decía y me dolió aun más que tuviera que escucharlo en esa situación. **

"**Chloë,"**

"**No, por favor escuchame, Edward. Yo te amo, y no es la mejor manera de probarlo, pero te necesito en mi vida... no me prohibas ver esos hermosos ojos de nuevo... pronto me graduaré y podremos irnos juntos como lo habíamos acordado... por favor, eres mi esperanza..." **

"**No sé, Chloë..."**

"**Es complicado, pero no me rendiré, sólo debemos tener un poco de paciencia. Tal vez debamos alejarnos un poco para despistar a papá y a Peter, pero prometo que me comunicaré contigo." se acercó vacilante y me dio un beso. Tan tierno e inundado de amor que aunque no tenía cabeza para pensar tuve que corresponser. "Promete que me vas a esperar, Edward." su aliento chocó con mis labios. Estaba perdido en su cercanía, en su dulce hálito. "Te amo, Edward, promete que me esperarás."**

**Sus ojos grises estaban pegados a los míos. Una sonrisa amorosa se dibujó en sus labios. Ella podía leer mi alma. "También te amo, te esperaré, nada podrá separarnos, lo prometo." dije rozando su mejilla. **

"**¡Chloë, dijiste que cinco minutos!" gritó la voz de Peter. **

"**Debes irte." dijo ella. La tristeza me mataba. Su tristeza era la mía. Negué sintiéndome impotente. "Es un pequeño sacrificio para una vida llena de felicidad."**

"**No puedo dejarte con él. ¿Harán...?" **

"**No pienses en eso. Necesito que te vayas y que actúes molesto. Así no sospechará nada. Te amo con toda mi alma, Edward Cullen."**

**Suspiré por tener que irme y por sus palabras. "También te amo. Nos veremos pronto." ambos nos levantamos. Abrí la puerta de un tirón. "¡No quiero volver a verte!" grité. Peter dio un brinco. No me quedé para ver las reacciones. Mientras salía de ese apartamento, tuve el presentimiento de que una parte de mi se quedaba con Chloë.**

**Lo complicado de la vida no es vivir, es saber vivirla. Durante tres meses experimenté la lejanía de Chloë. Durante esos meses ella me enviaba notas con Emmett. En sus notas me pedía que no le escribiera, así que me conformaba con que Emmett me dijera cómo estaba ella.**

"**Viejo, no te mentiré, la chica se ve como la mierda." mi corazón se encogió. **

"**¿Qué quieres decir?"**

"**No sé cuál es el rollo de ustedes, pero deberías verla por tus propios ojos." dijo Emmett con semblante serio, algo atípico en mi amigo. Asentí.**

**Fui a su apartamento del campus. No había nadie. Me quedé allí hasta que escuché una voz dulce. "¿Edward?" volteé a verla. Y la mujer que vi no era la sombra de mi Chloë. Estaba más delgada. Debajo de sus hermosos orbes grises habían ojeras que explicaban la falta de sueño. Traía una bolsa con el nombre de la farmacia. **

"**¿Estás enferma?" **

"**Es un placer verte también, Edward."**

"**¿Qué hacías en la farmacia?" **

"**Edward, no puedo hablar ahora mismo. Debo estudiar." se le notaba ansiosa. Escondió su paquete de la farmacia. Lo tomé de sus manos. "¡Edward!" protestó, pero ya era tarde. Había unas pastillas con un nombre extraño. **

"**¿Modafinilo de 100 gramos? ¿Qué mierda es esto?" **

"**Edward, debes irte." dijo tajante. Jamás había sido tan grosera. **

"**¡Me iré cuando me expliques qué coño es esto!" dije sacando la prueba de embarazo. **

"**Edward,"**

"**¡Vuelves a decir Edward una vez más y no me muevo de aquí!" **

"**Vamos adentro, pero debes irte, tengo que estudiar." asentí. "Debo hacerme esto." dijo alzando la prueba de embarazo. Asentí ahora sintiendo miedo. ¿Un hijo a los veintiuno? Mi relación con Chloë era complicada para agregar un bebé. ¿Qué haría? Definitivamente decirle a mis padres. ¿Ella le diría a los suyos? Yo solo los conocía por fotos en Google. La puerta del baño se abrió, y esos hermosos ojos grises brillaban como lo hacían los ojos verdes de Esme cuando me veía. **

"**¿Positivo?" Chloë asintió y vino corriendo a mi. Me abrazó enterrando su rostro en mi pecho. "¿Voy a ser papá?" **

"**Sé que es mucho para ti... pero..."**

"**Shh, amor, todo estará bien, todo saldrá bien." di un beso a su cabello. Estuvimos en silencio un momento. Hasta que recordé algo. "Chloë, ¿qué son esas pastillas?" **

**Ella se tensó. "Son estimulantes para mantenerme despierta. Las necesito si quiero terminar mi carrera." **

"**Baby, pueden perjudicar tu embarazo." **

"**Solo las necesito dos meses más, además no las uso todas las noches." dijo con expresión seria.**

"**Chloë, hace más de dos meses que no tenemos relaciones, debes tener máximo tres meses, todo lo que consumes va hacia el bebé." **

"**Pero lo necesito, Edward. Es lo único que me mantiene alerta." **

"**Chloë, baby, no te ofendas, pero suenas como una adicta." ella se separó de mi.**

"**¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Puedo dejarlas cuando quiera!" gritó.**

"**¡Eso dicen los adictos!" respondí levantando una ceja. **

"**Edward, no son malas. En la web dice que no es dañino." puso su mano en mi mejilla. "Las dejaré de tomar si te hace sentir mejor." asentí aliviado. "¡Seremos padres!" dijo emocionada. Sonreí. "Por ahora es mejor no decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a tus padres. Creo que tengo como dos meses. En dos más me voy a graduar y entonces podremos irnos." **

"**Y... ¿qué pasará después? ¿Cuándo veré a mis padres?" **

"**Edward, quizá no podamos volver." susurró. Lo dijo como le dices a un niño que su juguete preferido se perdió. **

"**Pero... creí que... no sé..." estaba confundido.**

"**¿Creíste que volverías?" asentí. "Edward, mi papá es peligroso. Estoy siendo vigilada. Me di cuenta hace dos semanas. No puedo arriesgar a nuestro bebé. Si papá se entera de nuestros planes te puede hacer daño a ti... o a nuestro bebé." se llevó su mano a su vientre. **

"**De acuerdo. Te amo." dije jalando su cuerpo al mío. **

"**Yo a ti. Demasiado, Edward. Haría lo que sea por ti y nuestro bebé." sonreí por la sensación de calor que tenía mi pecho. "Debes irte, es mejor evitar." me dio un beso necesitado. Nos separamos prácticamente a la fuerza. "Te enviaré una nota con Emmett antes de la graduación para encontrarnos. Prepara pasaporte y todo." asentí y así dejé su apartamento. Me sentía tan vacío. Y con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. **

**Las primeras tres semanas fueron un tormento. No tenía noticias de ella. Incluso fui a la facultad de leyes. Emmett dijo que todo estaba bien. Que seguro estaba liada con los finales. Él mismo ni se pasaba por la casa. Rose estaba muy deprimida sin ver a su oso. Eso me hizo relajarme un poco. Hice lo que ella me sugirió. Arreglé una maleta con unas cuantas cosas. Tomé la herencia que mis abuelos me habían dejado junto a mis ahorros. Una suma bastante cómoda para emprender una nueva vida. De pronto las dudas me atacaban. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Siempre fui alguien responsable, jamás hacía cosas estúpidas. ¿Era estúpido huir con la mujer que amas? ¿Qué otra opción quedaba? La amaba, era la madre de mi hijo. Mi hijo, esa era otra razón para dejar de pensar en mi. Ahora debía cuidar de Chloë y nuestro bebé. Era lo correcto irme con ella, una locura, pero eso no le quitaba lo correcto. Extrañaría tanto a mi familia, pero yo estaba formando la mía. Ser joven no me llenaría de miedo, chicos de dieciséis son padres y lo logran, yo podría. **

**Un mes y quince días sin ella. Era una tortura. Y eso se veía reflejado en mi estado de ánimo y mis notas. Estaba por reprobar el semestre si no componía algo para el examen final. Y no tenía idea de qué hacer. **

"**¡Edward, Emmett está aquí!" gritó Esme. Bajé las escaleras corriendo. Esperanzado de tener noticias de Chloë. Él me vio y me tendió un sobre. Lo abracé emocionado. Era la carta para decirnos dónde nos encontraríamos. **

"**Viejo, tranquilo, yo estoy feliz de verte." dijo burlón. Estaba por abrir la carta pero Emmett me tomó de las manos. "Ella dijo que te la entregara y que te hiciera prometer que no la leerías hasta el Domingo." fruncí el ceño. "Vamos, Brother, esperaste más de un mes, un día no te hará daño." **

"**Al menos sé que me envió algo. Si fuera algo malo no me diría que la abra hasta el domingo, ¿cierto?"**

**Emmett asintió. "Quizá es una sorpresa." mi sonrisa se agigantó como si fuese posible. "Ahora quiero ver a mi novia." frunció los labios. "Hey, iremos al cine. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Ellie y yo, ¿por qué no vienes?" pasé la mano por mi rebelde cabello color bronce. "Vamos, así olvidas la carta por unas horas." **

"**Está bien, voy por mis cosas." **

"**Estás clavado por ella. Viejo, parecen dos adolescentes enviándose notas." le saqué la lengua. "Muy maduro, Cullen, demasiado tiempo con Alice no te hace bien." ambos sonreímos y fui a mi cuarto por mis cosas. Dejé la carta entre mi diario. Sí, nada masculino, pero me gustaba escribir todo para nunca olvidarlo. Bajé las escaleras nuevamente y fui con los chicos por un poco de aire. **

**El cine estuvo bien. Pero continuaba ansioso. Como no podía dormir abrí la carta. Para mi defensa, eran las tres de la mañana. **

**Mi mundo se detuvo con las primeras palabras...**

_**~Edward,**_

_**Mi amor, no sé por dónde comenzar. Creo que será con lo más importante, te amo. Aclarado ese punto, quiero decirte que, bueno, las cosas no terminarán como habíamos planeado. No puedo permitir que termines como Brian o mi primer bebé. No puedo ser tan egoísta y llevarte a un mundo de oscuridad. **_

_**Tenías razón. Las pastillas son adictivas. Pero eso ya no importa, porque después de muchos meses sin dormir bien, hoy dormiré como debería ser. No te preocupes por nuestro bebé. Él o ella, está en el cielo cuidando de nosotros. Fue duro, pero supongo que tuvo que pasar para darme cuenta que no tenemos futuro juntos. Eres un joven encantador. Te mereces alguien de tu edad, sin tantos problemas. Un alma hermosa como la tuya merece alguien igual. Jamás me diste la espalda, me conociste en mis peores momentos, y aun así, te quedaste conmigo. Siempre te voy a amar, Edward Cullen, eres aquel amor que te hace creer que el mundo tiene más que maldad. Jamás podré recompensar todo lo que le diste a mi corazón. Regresaste la esperanza a un corazón que pensó moriría solo. **_

_**Quiero que encuentres felicidad. La misma que te mereces solo por existir. Me sorprende lo que he escrito. Quizá me equivoqué de carrera, tal vez debí estudiar para ser escritora. Pero ahora nada de eso importa, porque no tengo nada porqué luchar. Edward, quiero que sigas adelante. Encuentra un amor que te haga vibrar el corazón, que te recuerde porqué estás vivo, que te haga cometer locuras. Un sabio joven de ojos verdes me dijo una vez que, **_**"Todos tenemos algo de locura en nuestro interior, sólo quienes la expresan a pesar de sonar dementes, merecen llamarse valientes". **_**Hoy lo comprendí, Edward. Hoy comprendí tus palabras. Por eso no temas cometer una locura, aunque suene demente. Es lo que yo haré, una locura, que sé que no entenderás, pero que es lo mejor para ti. Tú mereces vivir sin limites y sin escapar. Mereces ser libre. Y hoy te libero, Edward, te dejo libre. Cuando el momento de encontrarme llegue, promete que no me vas a juzgar. Cuando estés apunto de hacerlo, piensa en esta carta, y comprende que fue necesario despedirme así, porque de otra forma, no me dejarías ir. Sé feliz, amor. Vive, vive por mi, por nuestro bebé, y por ti. Vive por los tres, encuentra a una persona a la que puedas iluminarle su vida como lo hiciste con la mía. **_

_**Jamás te olvidaré y siempre te estaré observando, siempre cuidaré de ti. **_

_**Te amo, **_

_**Chloë.~**_

**Leí la carta tres veces más. Tratando de comprender. Se me escapaba algo, lo podía sentir. Fue en la cuarta vez que la leí cuando pude comprender lo que ella quería decir. Mi Chloë se había suicidado.**

* * *

Chicas, segundo cap.

Sip... continuamos sin Bella, pero estamos conociendo más sobre Chloe y Edward. Y no se desesperen que Bella está a uno o dos capítulos más por aparecer.

Gracias por darle oportunidad a mi historia... Por sus reviews, alerts y favoritos... cualquier duda no lo guarden, sus respuestas llegarán siempre que no para spoiler... quizá un poquitin, ya saben, depende de si se puede divulgar sin revelar muchos detalles.

Millones de besos y abrazos.

Lila Heart.


	3. Outtake Sacrificio con sabor a esperanza

**Obsession Or Love.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer._

_La trama y personajes que __**NO**__ reconozcas de la Saga son de mi propiedad._

* * *

**_ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes sobre drogas y suicidio. Se recomienda abstenerse de leer si eres una persona susceptible. _**

**_No me hago responsable de lo que hagan con esta información... Por algo es rated M!_**

* * *

_Un millón de gracias por leer esta locura salida de mi retorcida cabecita. Espero no decepcionarles… ¡besos!_

_Capítulo dedicado a __**Sachita Simon **__por sacar a esta alma de la ignorancia, logrando que pudiera subir el capítulo a FanFiction… ¡Gracias, nena!_

* * *

**Summary:**

**Una obsesión marcará la vida de Edward y Bella. Cuando el amor pasa a ser necesidad, la necesidad a obsesión, y la obsesión a locura, ¿podrá el amor encontrar una luz en tanta oscuridad?**

* * *

**Outtake:**

**Sacrificios con sabor a esperanza.**

**Chloë POV.**

**Caminar en la vida es un don. Un don que conlleva muchos sacrificios. El mío solo tenía nombre, y era Edward Cullen. **

**Mi historia es una serie de vivencias muy poco agradables. Golpeada desde pequeña por mi padre. Siempre me culpó por la muerte de mi madre. En un tiempo también creí ser culpable. Ahora, comprendo que mi madre fue una víctima más en una jaula de oro. **

**Ella, al igual que yo, vivimos en una linda jaula de oro. Con todo lo que necesitamos. Todo, excepto amor. Mi madre murió de Cirrosis Alcohólica. Nunca presentó síntomas, hasta que comenzó a vomitar con sangre. Fue cuando mi hermano Larry la llevó al hospital. Donde le dijeron que tenía una hemorragia digestiva. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue que su hígado estaba muy dañado. Y prácticamente era nada lo que se podía hacer por ella. Sus últimos días los pasamos en la cabaña de Aspen. Papá nunca se quedó. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía quince años. **

**Al año mi padre se casó con su asistente personal. La bruja que frente a mi padre era puro amor, pero a sus espaldas se acostaba con su chófer. **

**Mi familia sufrió un descenso. Al menos Larry y yo, quienes éramos muy cercanos a mamá. Larry se marchó a Alemania, dejándome sin mi mejor amigo y único familiar que me quedaba. Pocos años después supe que se había casado y era padre de gemelos.**

**Mientras, en mi jaula de oro, fui testigo de los negocios sucios de mi padre. **

**Contrabando, lavado de dinero, prostitución. Mi jaula era hermosa por fuera, por dentro, era un desfile de todo tipo de gente de saco y corbata, sentados en cualquier esquina, inhalando un polvo blanco llamado **_**Cocaína**_**. En el jardín trasero podrías sentir el olor a **_**Marihuana**_**. Y si tenías mucha suerte, en el baño de la planta baja -el baño de los guardaespaldas- podrías encontrar a un tipo con la camisa doblada en los codos, con la corbata suelta, y una jeringa inyectando **_**Heroína**_** en su sistema.**

**Crecí viendo drogadictos, prostitutas, alcohólicos. Desde la muerte de mi madre yo fui un árbol solitario. Adaptándome al eterno y cruel invierno. Brian fue un poco de viento cálido. Pero nada era destinado a durar para mí.**

**Y entonces conocí a un hombre hermoso. No solo por sus ojos verdes, que con el sol tomaban un matiz grisáceo. No solamente por su perfecto rostro. Tampoco por su sexy voz, su mirada traviesa, su sonrisa coqueta. Él era simplemente hermoso por su corazón, por su alma. **

**Edward...**

**Cuando lo conocí, solo con verlo, sentí la primavera llegar a mi vida. Edward es de esas personas que todo lo pinta de un color vibrante. Él tiene una luz propia que te ciega siempre que lo ves. **

**Pero ya sabía que mi oscuridad lo arrastraría, llevándose su hermosa luz, para dejarlo en un invierno eterno como a mí. Fui egoísta al pensar que mis sombras no lo alcanzarían. Todos los días lo veía perder esa luz. Al esperarme, al amarme, al sacrificarse. **

**Edward se sacrificaba de tantas maneras. Solamente para estar conmigo. **

**Lo hacía con su familia y sus amigos. **

**No era idiota. Sabía que ninguno me hablaba porque les gustaba. Ellos podían ver las ramificaciones de nuestro amor. Edward dejaba de ir al cine, discotecas, cenas familiares, todo por estar conmigo. Sé que lo hacía porque me amaba, pero también lo hacía por no dejarme sola. **

**Edward sacrificaba su vida. Porque estar involucrado conmigo, lo llevaba por un camino de muerte. Jamás le conté a Edward la verdadera razón de la muerte de Brian. **

**Sí, papá no quería que su princesa se fugara con un hombre sin ****estatus ****social. Por eso, cuando uno de sus mejores guardaespaldas se fue a Londres a estudiar, papá sabía que algo sucedía entre Brian y yo. Y cuando él volvió por mí, ganó una lucha, sin oportunidad de victoria. Decirle a Edward que papá estaba aliado con la mafia, y que provocó el accidente de Brian, sería condenarlo a muerte. Estaría condenado por saber demasiado, así como lo estuvo Brian.**

**Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de Edward, lo tomé como una señal. Un indicio de que tal vez ese milagro era las respuestas a mis plegarias nocturnas. Plegarias destinadas a tener una señal de que arrastrar a Edward a mi mundo no era malo. Que yo tenía derecho a ser feliz, que no era una egoísta por querer formar una familia. **

**Estaba eufórica. Iba a tener un fruto de la persona que amo. Pero eso significaba que debía estudiar más duro. Y entonces fue cuando usaba dos y tres **_**Modafinilo **_**para mantenerme despierta. Pero las náuseas, los mareos, desmayos, y la fatiga me ganaban. **

"**¿Qué haces aquí?" Peter estaba de pie junto a la puerta de mi apartamento. **

"**Vengo a ver cómo estás. Anderson dice que no te ves bien.**

**Hice un bufido. "Como si te importara. Lo único que quieres es que la gallinita de los huevos de oro esté viva para acaparar la herencia Langs." Larry había dicho que papá tenía cáncer de próstata. No soy de las que desean mal a nadie. Dicho eso, ¡por mí que se muera! **

"**Sabes que no es así." me tomó por la cintura. Su erección golpeaba mi culo. "Siempre me has gustado." su aliento a Tabaco golpeaba mis fosas nasales. Fue suficiente para correr al fregadero y vomitar. "Deberías ir al médico... que te saquen esa cosa. No voy a cargar con bastardos." su voz helada era un fiel recordatorio de que la boda se había adelantado. ¿La razón? Los vigilantes afuera de mi casa notificaron a mi prometido que un hombre vino a verme. Tuve que rogarle a Peter que no hiciera nada a Edward. Que él había venido para devolverme una cadena que le había regalado. **

**Para salvar su vida no me quedó más remedio que adelantar la dichosa boda con Peter. Pero entonces no tenía idea de cómo escaparme con Edward. **

**Mi Porsche tenía GPS. No podía escapar sin ser rastreada. Las cosas se complicaban ahora que Peter sabía del embarazo y me dejaba solucionarlo a mi modo, sino, él lo haría por las malas. **

**El cansancio producto del embarazo no me dejaba estudiar, así que tomé cuatro pastillas para mantenerme despierta. Lo que no pude predecir fue las terribles ganas de vomitar. Y con mucha rapidez me levanté del sillón hacia el baño, pero no llegué a él, así es que terminé vomitando en el suelo. Cuando terminé, fui a buscar los productos de limpieza. Comencé a limpiar. Fue terminando cuando di un mal paso que me hizo resbalar con el piso mojado. Todo fue muy rápido, pero recuerdo haberme golpeado con el borde del lavabo y cayendo al suelo. **

**Sentí un dolor extraño. Comencé a botar sangre. Primero gotas solamente. Fui al ginecólogo y me dijo que tenía una fisura en la bolsa. Según él, debía tener absoluto reposo, y cero sexo. Tendría que regresar en quince días. Nunca le dije que tenía que terminar mi carrera. Tampoco que tomaba pastillas para mi rendimiento. Así que continué con mis clases, con mucho cuidado. **

**Estaba estudiando para uno de mis últimos exámenes. A solo un mes para los finales. Tenía muchas ganas de orinar, pero no quería desaprovechar el momento de energía que tenía. Hasta que no pude más, y tuve que correr al baño. Era un líquido claro, con un parecido olor a cloro. Era muy abundante para ser orine. Fui al urgencias por si acaso. **

**Me dijeron que había roto la bolsa de agua. Que mi bebé nacería prematuro, y que con cuatro meses el chance de sobrevivir era casi nulo. Me inyectaron una droga para tener contracciones. Estuve estancada sin dilatar por más de doce horas. **

**¿El resultado?**

**Mi bebé pesaba un kilo quinientos gramos. Le faltaban dos deditos de los pies, y tenía pegado el dedo corazón y el anular de la mano derecha. Complicaciones respiratorias, fallas cardiacas. Sin mencionar muchas condiciones médicas que nunca recordaría sus nombres, pero que no daban buenas noticias. **

**Era una niña, a la que puse el nombre de Destiny. **

**Después de cinco tres días, Destiny murió. **

**No quise saber de qué. ¿Cuál era el punto? Eso no la traería de vuelta, y tampoco ayudaría en mi dolor.**

**Estuve muchos días pensando en el porqué de las cosas. Queriendo encontrar una razón a mi vida. Edward era un motivo para despertarme todas las mañanas. Pero lo amaba tanto como para llevarlo conmigo, lejos de sus seres queridos, viviendo a escondidas mientras papá moría, y hasta rogando que Peter olvidara su obsesión por mí. **

**Eso no era vida para alguien como Edward. Eso no era un futuro para una persona que tenía tantos sueños. ****Y ahora que estoy en esta bañera, pensando en mi vida, es que comprendo el daño que le provocaré a la única persona que de verdad he amado. Comprendí que se necesita perder para valorar las cosas. **

**Perdí a mi Destiny, pero ella fue un ángel enviado para comprender que lo que estoy por hacerle a Edward es horrible. No solo condenarlo a una vida sin rumbo, también lo estoy condenando a muerte. **

**Esa era la solución. Dejar a Edward. Pero conociéndolo como lo conozco, sé que no estaría tranquilo hasta recuperarme. Era tan testarudo, que terminaría aceptando estar con él. Y la única solución era irme. Sí, podría irme con Peter, pero reconozco que no quiero vivir esa vida. **

**La solución llegó muy clara a mi mente. Iba a suicidarme.**

**Escribí una carta para Edward, mientras buscaba en Google alguna forma de acabar con mi vida de una forma sencilla. Era increíble las opciones. Pero una me pareció buena idea. **

**Le di la carta a Emmett, diciéndole que no permitiera que Edward la leyera antes del domingo. Lo haría el Viernes, así que esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta antes del Domingo. **

**Fui a mi apartamento. Abrí una botella de vino. Llené la bañera de agua. Preparé el agua con burbujas. Dejé una nota ****"diciendo adiós". **

**Busqué las pastillas para dormir. Bebí de a poco. Al principio dos, luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos dos más.**

**Llegó el momento donde me era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Ése era el momento exacto. Metí una cantidad considerable de pastillas en mi boca y las bajé con vino. **

**Los ojos me pesaban...**

**Sentía muchas nauseas, pero estaba muy cansada para levantarme y vomitar...**

**Vi a Edward...**

**Me llamaba. Sonreía y estiraba su mano. Brillaba más que nunca.**

"**Eres tan hermoso... te amo..."**

"**Ahora estaremos juntos, sin nadie que nos separe..." tomé su mano y lo seguí hasta una luz que con cada paso me daba más calor...**

_****___Sólo quiero descansar. 

_**En mi última morada, lo único que pido, es que escriban ésta frase...**_

"_**Todos tenemos algo de locura en nuestro interior, sólo quienes la expresan a pesar de sonar dementes, merecen llamarse valientes". **_

_**Chloë.~**_

* * *

****Bueno esto es un pequeño desvío para que sepan qué sucedió con la chica de Ed.

Sí, contiene escenas FUERTES, por eso el aviso de que cuidado con las personas susceptibles o con tendencias suicidas. Igual, en Google hay muchas formas de suicidarse... créanme, investigué para este cap.

Falta poco para que Edward y Bella se encuentren... y solo los observadores, y aquellos que leen entre lineas se darán cuenta que es más pronto de lo que piensan.

Gracias por leer... Ahora sí pido algún review... quiero pensar que al menos alguien aprecia lo que escribo.

Kisses Kisses!

Lila Heart.


	4. Chapter 3 Un Paso Adelante

**Obsession Or Love.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer._

_La trama y personajes que __**NO**__ reconozcas de la saga son de mi propiedad._

_Un millón de gracias por leer esta locura salida de mi retorcida cabecita. Espero no decepcionarles… ¡besos!_

_Capítulo dedicado a __**Sachita Simon **__por sacar a esta alma de la ignorancia, logrando que pudiera subir el capítulo a FanFiction… ¡Gracias, nena!_

* * *

**Summary:**

**Una obsesión marcará la vida de Edward y Bella. Cuando el amor pasa a ser necesidad, la necesidad a obsesión, y la obsesión a locura, ¿podrá el amor encontrar una luz en tanta oscuridad?**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Un paso adelante.**

**Dolor. Muchos hablan del dolor como algo inevitable. Cuando te caes, duele. Cuando pierdes algo importante, duele. Cuando te dicen algo que no quieres escuchar, duele. Cuando ves algo que no quieres ver, duele. Eso sucedía conmigo. Todo lo que sentía era un dolor inevitable.**

**Todavía recuerdo haber dejado la carta caer y correr rumbo a mi auto al apartamento de Chloë. Cuando llegué había sirenas de ambulancia y policía. No me importó la cinta amarilla que prohibía el paso. No me importaba la policía bloqueando mi entrada al apartamento. Lo único que mi corazón y mente pensaba era Chloë. **

"**¿Es familiar de la joven Langs?" preguntó alguien. **

**Negué. "Amigo." dije sin poder explicarle al policía el tormento amoroso por el que ella y yo habíamos pasado. ¿Habíamos? Esa palabra en pasado me dolía. Todo dolía. Escuché los gritos de mamá detrás de mí. **

"**¿Edward, cariño, qué pasa?" dijo abrazando mi cuerpo al suyo. Recibí el abrazo como un sediento recibe los tragos de agua. No tenía fuerzas y mis pies se dejaron caer. "¿Qué pasa, Edward?"**

"**Chloë..." fue lo que pude decir.**

"**Señora, deben abandonar la escena."**

"**Oficial, al menos dígale a mi hijo qué sucedió con su amiga y nos iremos." **

**El oficial dudó por unos segundos. "La joven Chloë Langs se suicidó. Siento su perdida, joven." escuché mi propio grito formarse dentro de mi ser. Cuando lo expulsé fue un sollozo lo que salió. No recuerdo cómo, pero de pronto me vi llevado por la cintura por parte de Emmett y Jasper. **

**Es un misterio cómo llegué a casa. Pero ahí estaba, acostado en posición fetal en mi cama. Mamá entró más de cuatro veces al cuarto para hablar conmigo. Pero por más que quería gritar, simplemente no salía nada de mi. Era como si Chloë al irse, me hubiera llevado con ella. Sentía un vacío desagradable por dentro. Luego fue papá quien entró varias veces. Imagino que mamá tuve que ir al hospital. La luz no entraba a mi habitación. Mis cortinas favoritas dejaban todo oscuro, así como mi alma se sentía. No tenía idea de qué había pasado. Ni con Chloë o mi bebé. Ella dijo en la carta que se había ido, ¿significa que sufrió un aborto? ¿Lo perdió accidental o fue algo intencional? ¿Qué la llevó a suicidarse? Diferentes escenarios tenían sus funciones en mi cerebro, todos pasando como una horrible obra de teatro. Pero ninguna me traía paz, y cada una era peor que la anterior. **

**Me quedé dormido... soñé con mi Chloë.**

"**¿Edward?" escuché la voz de Emmett. "Bro, debes despertar." no quería. La realidad dolía. Suspiró. "Tengo noticias de Chloë." **

**Y como si fuese una bofetada, abrí los ojos. Los orbes azules de mi amigo traían nostalgia. Y me di cuenta que no fue una pesadilla, de verdad había pasado. "Dimelo, Em." mi propia voz era ronca y cargada de dolor.**

"**Su funeral será el Viernes en Washington. Sus padres hicieron llegar la noticia a la facultad de leyes. Los profesores les dijeron a los alumnos por si alguno quería ir. Hay todo tipo de rumores por su muerte. Todos dicen que es causa de un desamor." Em tomó mi mano. "Bro, ¿qué pasó con ustedes?" me levanté y le di la carta a mi amigo. Emmett comenzó a leer. Luego de cinco minutos su rostro estaba pálido. "¿Te ibas a ir con ella?" asentí. "¿Quién es Brian?"**

"**Su ex pareja. Murió de un extraño accidente." **

"**¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Ibas a ser papá?" asentí. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"**

"**Em, su papá es peligroso. Chloë me contó tanto de ese hombre. Ella quería irse conmigo y el bebé. No sé qué la hizo cambiar de opinión." una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla. **

"**Hermano, debes alejarte de esa familia. En la facultad corren rumores de que ese señor tiene conexiones con la mafia. Por eso nadie se acercaba a esa chica." **

"**Debo ir a su entierro." **

"**Edward, hermano..."**

"**¡No, Emmett!" grité y mi amigo dio un brinco. "Lo siento. Em, ella se fue por mi culpa, no puedo simplemente dejar que todo pase como si nada. La amo, amigo, la amo..." fue todo para romper en llanto. Mi amigo me abrazaba mientras lloraba como un niño desconsolado. Era demasiado para mi, y por primera vez, tuve el deseo de irme con ella.**

**Solamente los más allegados a mi supieron la historia completa. Mis padres, Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Para las demás personas era como si nada hubiera pasado. Mis amigos insistieron en ir conmigo al funeral. Creí que estaría vacío, pero no fue así. Habían muchos morbosos de la universidad. Mis amigos tuvieron que controlarme porque estuve a punto de hacer una escena. Sus padres no mostraban emoción alguna. Sus rostros estaban tan impasibles, que cualquiera diría que el evento les aburría. Reconocí a Peter, su prometido. Al menos él se veía perturbado. Cuando todo había acabo me acerqué a despedirme. Había una inscripción en la lápida. Y me sorprendió leer lo que decía...**

"_**Todos tenemos algo de locura en nuestro interior, sólo quienes la expresan a pesar de sonar dementes, merecen llamarse valientes." **_

**Mi corazón se encogió al leer lo que una vez le había dicho. Incluso una lágrima que estaba reprimiendo se escapó. Estuve un rato desahogando mis penas. Una niña se acercó a mi diciendo que era un ángel. Hablé con la niña un momento y luego me despedí de mi amada, prometiendo. que la visitaría pronto.**

**Estaba ahogado en un dolor arrollador. No tenía fuerzas para nada. Mi piano, lo que una vez llamé mi amor eterno, reposaba en una esquina sin ser tocado. Simplemente la inspiración se había ido. Se fue con ella, se fue con mis dos amores. Y así, entre días oscuros, habían pasado tres años. Los tres años más largos de mi vida. En los que mi mundo era todo apagado. Pero luego de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación pude salir adelante. Siempre inspirado en su última carta. Recordando momentos felices para aplacar los momentos de tortura. Imaginando un "si hubiera" todos los días. **

**La graduación, un día para no olvidar. Tuve el mejor promedio en mi clase y me encargaron el discurso. Estuve muchos días pensando qué decirle a mis compañeros. Cómo llegar a aquellos que no perdían las esperanzas...**

**-Amigos, **

**Hace unos años conocí a una persona excepcional. Ella me enseñó muchas cosas, pero sobre todo me enseñó a tener valor. Sí, suena a un tipo de discurso cliché, pero no lo es. **

**Muchos de nosotros hemos pasado por algún tipo de dolor en nuestra vida. Dolor de perder a un ser amado. Dolor a despedirse de una persona, dolor de fracasar. Todos tememos al dolor. ¿Hey, quién no? ¿Pero saben qué opaca al dolor? El valor. El valor para levantarte luego de caer derrotado. El valor para darte cuenta que aunque algo te duele, debes seguir adelante. El valor para romper esas cadenas que te condenan a un mundo injusto. El valor que te hace superarte cada día a ti mismo. **

**Ese dolor, que hoy nos nubla la vista. Ya sea porque nos despedimos de una vida llena de fiestas para entrar a una etapa madura. Ese dolor por decirle adiós a las cosas sencillas para encarar al mundo. Ese dolor de ir a otro lugar para cumplir nuestros sueños. Ese dolor amigos, el dolor de perder a una persona para poder vivir tu vida. Ese dolor es necesario para encontrar tu propio rumbo. Es necesario para tener valor y levantarte y continuar con un futuro. Y no hay mejor recompensa que mirar hacia atrás y reconocer que aunque hubo dolor, eso no te detuvo, te hizo ser mejor, te hizo aprender, te hizo más fuerte, te dio coraje. **

**Por eso, desde el momento en que mi voz deje de escucharse en éstas paredes, tomen un minuto de silencio para pensar en aquel dolor que los agobia, tengan el valor para decirle NUNCA MÁS, y al terminar, retomen fuerzas para encarar el ahora, porque el pasado ya se fue, el futuro es un quizá, y lo que nos queda es el presente. ¡Felicidades, compañeros, lo logramos!- **

**Hubo un momento de silencio. En ese momento pensé en Chloë. Ya no la imaginaba en mi vida como un hubiera. Me tomé ese momento para agradecerle por su sacrificio. Por dar su vida por mi. Por no dejar que el dolor le quitara el valor. Por luchar hasta el último minuto de su vida por darme una vida mejor. Y de pronto, como si todos estuviéramos sincronizados, los gorros de graduación volaron por los aires. Miré a mis padres, que tenían lagrimas en sus mejillas. Luego regresé mi vista a mis compañeros, que también lloraban. Y sentí algo tibio correr por mis mejillas, y me di cuenta que también estaba llorando. **

**Mis padres corrieron apresurados hacia mi. "¡Oh, mi amor, estoy tan orgullosa!" dijo mi madre. **

"**Hijo, inspirador discurso." dijo papá.**

"**Fue difícil llegar a él, pero me alegra que no lo encuentres deprimente."**

"**¿A las Vegas?" gritó Emmett con un abrazo. **

"**Claro, Emmett." miré a Jasper. "¿Jazz?" **

"**Hombre, nada me alejaría de ese viaje." dijo mi amigo.**

"**Creo que se olvidaron de nosotras, Rose." dijo Alice. **

"**Te llevaría, amor, pero es algo que estamos planeando desde el instituto." dijo Jasper apenado.**

"**Tranquilo, Jazz. Lo comprendo, además, Edward necesita un viaje." dijo Alice guiñando un ojo a mi dirección.**

"**Hemos preparado una cena en tu honor, Edward." asentí y todos fuimos camino al estacionamiento. Cuando pasaba por el campus de Leyes mentalmente dije adiós. Jamás olvidaría a Chloë, pero debía ser fuerte para ella. Debía aceptar su adiós. **

**El viaje a las Vegas fue asombroso. Jamás pensé reír tanto en mi vida. Emmett intentaba despegar a Jasper del marco de la puerta porque se negaba a ir a un club nudista. Reía descontrolado. "¡Eres un alcahueta, viejo!" gritaba Jasper con medio cuerpo dentro de la suite y el otro siendo arrastrado por Emmett. **

"**¿Venga, por qué lo soy?" le respondí entre jadeos por la risa.**

"**Irá a ver otras mujeres mientras tu hermana está en casa." sentenció mi amigo. **

"**Con más razón, Jazz. Rose sabe que Em no hará nada si yo estoy aquí. Relax, hombre. Alice cree en ti, con ver no pasa nada. Y sabe que su hermano te cortaría las bolas y las dejaría en el basurero para los gatos hambrientos." enseguida Jasper relajó su postura y Emmett dejó de tirar de él.**

"**¿En serio crees que no le molestará?" preguntó un ingenuo Jazz.**

"**Dude, no es como si vayas a decirle, 'Hey, Alice, fui a un Strip Club'. Bro, MUERES en el acto." dijo Emmett.**

"**No, tampoco así. Mira Jazz, hay cosas que Alice hace y que tú nunca sabrás. Hay cosas que tú haz hecho que ella nunca sabrá. Esa basura de 'entre nosotros no hay secretos' no existe, porque todos tenemos algo en lo más recóndito de nuestro ser. Ya sea benigno o maligno, pero lo tenemos. No le harás daño al acompañar a tus amigos. Vas a mirar pero no tocar. Sencillo." dije colocando un poco de mi perfume Boss en él. Jasper asintió y así de fácil terminó la discusión.**

**Mis amigos fueron los que más me dieron ánimos para abandonar mi depresión. Y aunque lo que menos quería era ver mujeres en nada más que unas diminutas bragas, lo mejor que podía hacer era celebrar con ellos como siempre fue nuestro sueño. Solo estuvimos en las Vegas dos días. Pronto volvería a mi realidad y me sentía emocionado. De verdad quería comenzar las clases de piano. **

**Mis primeros estudiantes fueron dos niños. No era lo que esperaba, ya que deseaba ninos especiales, pero me gustaba enseñar. Los meses fueron pasando y con ellos, llegaron más estudiantes. Tenía alrededor de cuarenta. A los que me gustaba enseñarles eran aquellos que suponían un reto para mi. Jack era uno de ellos. Era ciego, y me encantaba ayudarlo, porque lo que le faltaba a su vista, lo recompensaba con su tacto y buen oído. Mis clases eran las más populares en Chicago, y me sentía muy orgulloso de ello. **

**Mi vida en tres años no había cambiado mucho a lo que era antes de graduarme. Seis años atrás había perdido a una persona importante y estaba convencido que nunca encontraría a nadie igual. Pero a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo me sentía solo. **

**Alice y Jasper se habían casado y tenían un hijo llamado Oliver. Eran felices a su manera tan empalagosa. Emmett y Rose tenían un año de casados. También parecían sacados de una película pornográfica, porque siempre estaban encima del otro. Incluso Ellie se había casado. Todos seguían adelante, excepto yo. Estuve tanto tiempo tratando de comprender por qué no hacía lo mismo. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que no quería avanzar por miedo. Muchos tipos de miedo. Miedo a salir lastimado, miedo a tener que despedirme otra vez. Tantos recuerdos azotaban mi cabeza. Tenía miedo de traicionar a Chloë si me interesaba en alguien más. Entonces comencé a salir con chicas. Hasta que conocí a Kimberly. **

**Kim era una mujer de treinta y cinco. Rubia y ojos verde mar. Un cuerpo candente. Estaba divorciada y tenía dos hijos. Chase de diez y Kourtney de un año. Salimos por siete meses. Digamos que yo fui el desquite de su divorcio. Y ella fue un aire diferente. Pero ambos nos dimos cuenta que era hora de dar el siguiente paso. Pero ella no quería algo tan serio luego de terminar un divorcio, y yo aún no estaba listo para un compromiso, así que éramos algo así como amigos que ocasionalmente tenían sexo. Pronto se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Siempre escuchaba sus consejos, aunque sentía que trataba de analizarme. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de una psiquiatra? Kimberly era la psiquiatra de la escuela de música. Mi programa tuvo tan buena acogida, que no solo se enseñaba piano, ahora también había profesor de violín, guitarra, canto, batería, actuación y arte. Mi escuela estaba destinada a enseñar a esos jóvenes que no tenían recursos, para aprender algo que les gustaba. La mayoría eran chicos de barrios con problemas económicos. Y muchos de ellos tenían serios problemas. Ahí es donde entraba Kimberly, que ayudaba a esos jóvenes de forma gratuita. Me sentía satisfecho, ya que mis amigos y familia también estaban involucrados en el proyecto. **

**Rose era la encarga de dirigir la escuela, y realizaba las fiestas para recaudar fondos. Alice se encargaba de encontrar las conexiones para contar con donantes. Emmett era el encargado de todo lo legal, y Jasper contribuía con todo lo que pudiera mientras su trabajo de la clínica se lo permitía. Mis padres me apoyaban y juntos eramos una gran familia. **

**Estaba en la sala de juntas hablando sobre un proyecto ambioso... **

"**No sé, Rose. No es lo mismo chicos que vienen por sus propios pies, a chicos que estan obligados a venir para evitar la correccional juvenil." pasaba la mano por mi nuca repetidas veces. Un gesto que hago cuando estoy incómodo. **

"**Pero sólo estaremos probando. Phil dice que son chicos que no saben lo que quieren, que quizá necesitan un empujoncito." decía Rose esperanzada. Ella trabajaba en servicios sociales. Nadie mejor que ella sabía de chicos problemáticos, pero no es lo mismo un adolescente con problemas económicos o con algún tipo de trato especial, a un adolescente con problemas de conducta.**

"**Yo puedo ayudar." dijo Kim llamando mi atención. "La mayoría de los adolescentes que acaban en problemas es porque tienen algún tipo de situación que requiere más que un castigo. Tal vez podríamos agregar a la condición de que estudien aquí el tener consulta psicológica. Matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Los ayudamos con sus asuntos y se mantienen ocupados." quizá no era tan malo. **

"**Está bien." ambas dieron un gritito. "Pero, probaremos con un grupo de cinco, para ver cómo evoluciona todo. Les cedo los honores, señoritas." dije. Rose se levantó para ir a la oficina. Yo iba para mi primera clase.**

"**¿Edward?" dijo Kim.**

"**¿Sí?"**

"**Estaba pensando en tu cumpleaños." dijo ansiosa. **

"**¿Qué hay con él?" fruncí el ceño.**

"**Si no tienes planes, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo a cenar?" una de las cosas que Kim no te tenía era inseguridad. Ahí está ella, una mujer que me lleva ocho años, y no tenía miedo que yo le dijera que no. Ella era de esas mujeres que a pesar de tener dos hijos, mantenía su figura, y por las fotos que ella me había mostrado de su adolescencia, se veía aun mejor, como si eso fuese posible. **

**En realidad no tenía planes. Supongo que me harían una fiesta "sorpresa" que siempre terminaba descubriendo, pero fingía a mi madre que no sabía nada. Mi cumpleaños sería un lunes, y no harían una fiesta hasta el sábado, así que tenía luz verde para salir con ella. Quién sabe, tal vez me den un poco de sexo, cosa que, MUY honestamente, me hacía falta. **

"**Seguro." dije sin darle mucha importancia. Mi relación con Kim -por tener alguna referencia a una situación que nunca fue esclarecida- era muy abierta. Nunca hubo celos o algún tipo de situación incómoda. Ella siempre se ponía en su papel de lo-sé-todo-porque-soy-psiquiatra modo, y muchas veces me demostraba que estaba equivocado. Así que la relación que tuvimos y luego lo que sea en lo que nos convertimos cuando terminamos, era muy madura y agradable. **

**Estaba nostálgico. Faltaba una semana para cumplir los veintisiete. Debería estar contento. Estaba agradecido, pero no era feliz. Una sensación un poco agridulce.**

**Mi día había terminado. Como una costumbre luego de dar mis clases, iba a un salón apartado a tocar el piano. Él era mi salida. Mi escape de la realidad. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a tocar una composición que le dediqué a Chloë luego de su partida. Sentía el dolor, pero era la única manera de expresarme, era como gritar a todo pulmón en una montaña. Iba por la cuarta vez que la tocaba, cuando sentí una mirada penetrante. Abrí mis ojos y seguí la mirada. En el marco de la puerta, había una chica de cabello castaño oscuro. Se le veía joven, ¿una adolescente? Probablemente. Su mirada era intensa. Me di cuenta que seguía tocando pero mirando al intruso en mi desahogo. Abruptamente dejé de tocar.**

"**¡No!" su voz era suave. "No te detengas por mi." sonaba tan desesperada, que por alguna razón, regresé mi vista al piano, cerré los ojos, y continué tocando. Esta era otra pieza. Una que compuse para los finales. Escuché unos pasos acercarse, pero mantuve mis ojos cerrados. Debía sentir incomodidad a su presencia. Que fuese testigo de mi pena, pero por alguna perturbada razón, no me molestaba. Toqué algunas piezas. Ya no mías, pero de mis compositores favoritos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sentía cómo me miraba. Hasta que un suspiro salió de mí, y supe que mi cuota del día había terminado. Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba ella. Sus ojos color ámbar mantenían su intensidad sobre mis orbes verdes. Me decía algo, pero al mismo tiempo lo ocultaba. Podría seguir con el duelo de miradas por horas, pero ella rompió el contacto.**

"**Tocas bien." dijo señalando el piano con su barbilla. Asentí. "¿Estudias aquí?" preguntó.**

**Negué. "Me halaga que aún me vea tan joven para los demás." dije encogiendo mis hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Se sonrojó. "Entonces, ¿eres profesor o algo así?" dijo fingiendo ser casual.**

**Sonreí por su pésima actuación. "Algo así." dije restándole importancia. Me levanté del taburete y fui hasta la puerta. "No puedes quedarte aquí..." **

"**Isabella Swan." dijo cortante. Sorprendida, como si su nombre o conocer sobre ella era algo que debía saber.**

"**Bueno, Srta. Swan, no puede venir aquí, es un lugar prohibido." dije esperando que saliera. **

**Abrió los ojos por mi tono formal, pero se recuperó. "¿Quién lo dice?" dijo desafiante. **

**Sonreí. No era más que una adolescente creyendo ser intimidante. "Yo lo digo." dije con mi tono autoritario. Su postura desafiante se relajó y pude ver un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada. Bajó la mirada cuando se vio vulnerable y salió sin dirigirme la palabra. La vi alejarse y me pregunté de dónde habría salido ella. Me encogí de hombros y fui directo a mi BMW azul, con la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando.**

* * *

Mis amores, llegó por quién lloraban! La mismísima Isabella Swan.

No soy tan mala, ¿cierto? No los hice esperar mucho. Ya veremos qué sucede con esos dos.

¿Quién está vigilando a Eddie? Pues eso lo veremos pronto.

Estaré actualizando mañana si puedo, sino, el jueves.

Infinitos besitos por leer... ¿reviews?


	5. Chapter 4 Una Faceta Diferente

**Obsession Or Love.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer._

_La trama y personajes que __**NO**__ reconozcas de la saga son de mi propiedad._

_Un millón de gracias por leer esta locura salida de mi retorcida cabecita. Espero no decepcionarlos… ¡besos!_

* * *

****Solo lean hasta el final. Les prometo que todo tiene su porqué.

Una pequeña recomendación para escuchar mientras leen:

**The Calling- Coul It Be Any Harder. **

**Simple Plan: The Reason Is You.**

**Rihanna: We Found Love.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Una obsesión marcará la vida de Edward y Bella. Cuando el amor pasa a ser necesidad, la necesidad a obsesión, y la obsesión a locura, ¿podrá el amor encontrar una luz en tanta oscuridad?**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Una Faceta Diferente.**

**Primero de Febrero. Mi cumpleaños número veintisiete. Para mí era un día normal. Desde que me desperté, sabía que mi familia no lo dejaría pasar como les dije que deberían. Y odio cuando los presentimientos se vuelven realidad.**

**El primero fue mi padre, que me regaló un auto nuevo. Un Mercedes color negro. Nada mal, sólo que no me gusta cuando se excede en los regalos. Mamá me regaló una remodelación de mi apartamento. Rose me regaló el traje que usaría hoy en mi cena con Kim, más un iPhone 5. Emmett me dio una consola de Wii U junto con una docena de juegos. Alice me regaló un iPad. Jasper me dio una colección de música clásica. Kim, aun no me había dado nada, pero esperaba algo grande, si saben a lo que me refiero. **

**Desde que salí de casa hasta que llegué a la fundación, sentía que alguien me perseguía. Era algo paranoico, pero esa sensación no se iba. Era algo perturbante, porque llamaban a la casa y cuando contestaba, colgaban. Igual con mi iPhone. Cuando iba a algún lugar sentía que era vigilado. El sentimiento no era nada agradable. **

**Como mi rutina, me senté al piano. Quería tocar piezas tristes, porque mi ser me lo pedía. Comencé con la rutina, cuando otra vez tenía esa sensación extraña. Volteé a la puerta, y era la misma chica de la otra vez. **

**Isabella. **

**Dejé de tocar. Se supone que ella no debería estar allí. **

"**¿Puedo escuchar?" preguntó con timidez. Vaya cambio. Asentí. "No te voy a molestar, me quedaré callada, así podré escuchar lo que tocas, porque eres muy bueno y..." **

**Levanté una ceja. "No eres la señorita Silencio ahora mismo." dije frenando su balbuceo. **

"**Lo siento... pero cuando te escucho tocar es... como si el mundo se detuviera. Tienes mucho talento." **

"**Esto es nuevo." dije señalándole. Ella no dijo más, y yo lo tomé como mi señal para comenzar mi terapia. Varias piezas después y me sentía renovado. Abrí los ojos y ella me miraba suplicante por algo. **

"**¿Podrías tocar un poco más?" su pose desafiante y la actitud de niña rebelde estaban de vacaciones. **

"**Claro." comencé a tocar a Chopin. **

"**¡Srta. Swan!" dejé de tocar inmediatamente. "¿No debería estar fuera del edificio?" dijo Kim. Volteé a ver a mi amiga. "Lo siento, Edward, sé que no te gusta que te molesten cuando tocas. Debí estar más atenta." **

**Fruncí el ceño. "No, kim, está bien. No pasa nada. Oye, ¿paso por ti o nos encontramos en el restaurante?" **

"**Pasa por mí." dijo guiñando un ojo. **

"**¡Ay, por la madre!" dijo una tercera voz. Fue cuando me di cuenta que Isabella seguía en el salón.**

"**¡Srta. Swan!" la reprendió Kim.**

"**¡Busquen un cuarto!" gritó mirándome. Se dio vuelta y se fue. **

"**¿Y eso?" le pregunté a Kim.**

"**Esa jovencita me sacará canas moradas, Edward." sonreí divertido. Kim le dio una palmada a mi hombro y sonrió. "De verdad, cielo, es una chica problemática." **

"**Creo que tiene problemas para seguir la autoridad." dije apagando la luz del salón.**

"**Ese es el menor de los problemas." dijo negando. "Sé que no debo hablar sobre lo que mi paciente me dice, pero tampoco es como si ella me diga mucho." a ese punto ibamos caminando por el pasillo hasta mi oficina. **

"**¿No habla mucho?" **

**Negó suspirando. "No me ha dicho más que dónde están sus padres, hace cuánto están aquí en Chicago. Su edad y otras cosas las sé por su expediente. Pero no hace falta ser psiquiatra para deducir que la chica tiene serios problemas."**

"**No es la primera vez que entra al salón cuando estoy al piano." Kim abrió los ojos como plato. **

"**¡No me jodas!" dijo sorprendida.**

"**En serio. La primera vez fue muy desafiante y grosera, pero hoy hasta preguntó si podía entrar." **

"**Te digo, esa chica tiene problemas de personalidad... quizá sea bipolar... o psociopata..." la perdí. Cuando Kim comenzaba con el psicoanálisis se olvidaba del mundo a su alrededor.**

"**¡Hey, estoy aquí!" sonreí divertido.**

**Kim sonrió apenada. "Disculpa, ya sabes que pierdo la noción de lo que me rodea." asentí. "Debo buscar a Kourtney y Chase, ¿nos vemos más tarde?"**

**Asentí. "¿A las siete?" Kim asintió. Nos despedimos y fui a mi BMW. **

**Un baño agradable. Nada mejor para un día agotador que un baño de burbujas. Siempre pensé que era algo de chicas, pero Rose me enseñó que puede ser muy estimulante y relajante. Al instante mis músculos se soltaron. ¡A la mierda si esto era de chicas, yo estaba relajado! Salí del baño con la toalla en la cadera. Mamá siempre me regañaba, decía que se veía mi camino feliz. No sé, es una costumbre que se me olvida cambiar. Puede ser porque muy en el fondo no me molesta, así que no le doy importancia. **

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

**Era la cuarta vez durante la noche que mi teléfono residencial sonaba. Levanté el auricular. **

"**¿Hola?" silencio. Nada. No había sonido, respiración, nada. **

"**Escucha, no sé quién eres, pero no es gracioso, algunos tenemos vida... ¡Jodete!" grité para cortar la llamada. Casi eran las seis, suspiré, llegaría tarde donde Kim.**

**Lo bueno de ser hombre, es que no te quedas por horas viendo el closet para encontrar algo que ponerte. No debo afeitar mis piernas, ni maquillarme. No debo secar mi cabello y plancharlo. No debo hacer una sesión de fotos para subirlas al Facebook o Instagram. Por eso, en menos de veinte minutos estaba camino al apartamento de Kim. **

**El portero sabe quién soy, así que me dejó pasar. Toqué el timbre y una hermosa nena rubia de dos años se colgó en mi cuello. "¡Edwa! ¡Momi, momi, Edwa!" reí con dulzura al escuchar a la pequeña Kourtney tratar de decir "Edward". Sus ojos azules brillaban cuando me veía. Recuerdo la vez que me dijo "papá". Kim se excusó diciendo que me ve más a mí que a su padre. Es una lástima, porque es una nena hermosa. **

"**¡Edward!" sentí unas manitos rodear mis caderas. Bajé la mirada y me encontré con Chase que me abrazaba. **

"**Hey, Chase." dije revolviendo su cabello rubio. Levantó su rostro a mí, y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de un brillo.**

"**¿Saldrás con mamá? ¿Son novios? ¿Serás mi papá?" decía con emoción. **

**Mi corazón se contrajo, porque si Chloë estuviera viva, ahora mismo una hermosa niña/o de seis años me diría papá. **

**Aun así sonreí revolviendo su cabello otra vez. "Saldré con tu mami, Chase, pero solo somos amigos." aunque lo dije sonriendo para evitar sentirme como una rata, dentro de mí, me sentía horrible. **

"**Chase, amor, deja de preguntarle eso a Edward. Lo vas a espantar." dijo Kim besando el cabello de Chase. "Kourt, nena, suelta a Edward." dijo tomando a Kourtney entre sus brazos.**

"**¡Nu quelo!" chilló. "¡Edwa!" decía enterrando su carita en mi cuello. **

**Kim suspiró, iba a decir algo pero la detuve. "Kourt, Edward irá con mami a una cita, ¿quieres que vuelva cierto?" Kourtney despegó su carita de mi cuello y me miró esperanzada. **

"**¿De veda?" preguntó con dificultad para decir la "R". Asentí a su pregunta. "Ta bien." dijo extendiendo sus brazos a su mamá. Kim le doy la nena a la niñera. Se despidió de sus hijos y nos fuimos.**

**Llegando al auto se impresionó por mi regalo. "¡Wow!" dijo riendo. "Alguien recibió buenos regalos." dijo negando mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto. Fui hasta mi puerta y entré. "Ahora tendré que esforzarme para que mi regalo esté a la altura." dijo, y puedo jurar que su tono fue coqueto. **

**Sonreí negando. La miré con picardía. "Sé que lo estará." **

**Llegamos al restaurante. Uno de los mejores en Chicago. Era una odisea conseguir reservación, pero ser hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, los doctores de cabecera de la familia del dueño, tiene sus recompensas. No me extrañaba que Kim se viera sorprendida, aunque ella era del tipo de persona humilde, a pesar de ser una de las mejores en su especialidad en todo el país. **

**Nuestra cena fue muy tranquila. Tratamos de hablar de nuestras vidas, en vez del trabajo. Era algo estúpido vernos todos los días, hablar de todo, menos de nuestras vidas, pero últimamente las cosas pintaban bien en la fundación, y ya estaba hablando con ella y Rose sobre abrir otra igual en algún estado, quizá en Washington -en honor a Chloë- pero todavía no era algo seguro...**

"**Y estoy tan frustrada porque nunca los ve, y cuando lo hace, se enoja diciendo que yo no le digo a ellos que deben ser amables con él." decía Kim sobre Frank -su ex esposo- que se enojaba cuando veía a sus pequeños porque ellos no le correspondían el cariño. "Te digo, Edward, el divorcio ha sacado de los dos cosas que no conocíamos del otro cuando estábamos casados. Es como si no lo conciera. Dice que debe mudarse a Georgia por unos meses, y quiere llevarse a Kourt y Chase los fines de semana. Le dije que si estaba loco, porque para mí es una locura someter a unos niños a semejante cambio de forma tan drástica. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Que yo era la loca por todas las locuras que escuchaba a diario. Que tenía tanto derecho como yo, que si no lo permitía iría a la corte, y que estaba dispuesto a pelear por su custodia." siempre mis amigos me preguntaban cómo era capaz de escuchar a una mujer sin aburrirme. Incluso yo me hacía esa pregunta. Puede ser porque la conocía y la consideraba mi amiga. Kim no era una mujer quejona, y cuando comentaba algo, era porque de verdad necesitaba liberarse. Y lo que me mantenía enfocado, era que ella tenía pocos amigos, y que entre todos me dijera sus penas a mí, me hacía sentir orgulloso e importante para ella. **

"**Sabes que cuentas con nosotros. No encontrarás mejor abogado que Emmett. Y deberías tomarle la palabra." dije con una sonrisa burlona. **

**Frunció el ceño dejando su copa de vino en la mesa. "¿De qué hablas?"**

"**Que le cumplas su petición de tener a los niños un fin de semana. Que sepa lo que es cuidar a Kourt y Chase para que comprenda lo que es tener responsabilidades. Yo he cuidado a Oliver un par de horas, y recuerdo que cuidaba de Rose cuando era adolescente, créeme que no es tan sencillo. Frank necesita un golpe de realidad." su sonrisa se convirtió en una maliciosa. "Quizá podríamos ir ese fin de semana a algún lugar... pasar tiempo juntos. A menos que tengas mejores planes." **

"**Tienes toda la razón, Edward. Le diré mañana mismo que se los lleve este fin de semana. Y no hables bobadas, sabes que me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo." otro punto a favor de Kim era que siempre decía lo que quería. Ella no era una mujer indecisa. Si quería algo, simplemente lo decía. Sin rodeos, sin enredos, sin pena. Sin complicaciones. "¿A dónde iríamos?" **

"**Pues... ¿Algún lugar con playa? No sé, un fin de semana en algún resort. O qué se yo, ¿Hawaii?" **

**Sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡¿En serio?!" asentí. "Pero tenemos trabajo." dijo con desilusión. **

"**Podemos irnos el mismo Viernes y volver el domingo. Martha estará con los niños el Viernes hasta que llegue Frank por ellos. Y seguramente los lleve el Lunes después de clases, y ya Martha estará en casa para entonces." para ser un plan de último minuto no estaba nada mal. **

"**¿Y si Frank dice que no?"**

"**Llevamos a los chicos con nosotros. Como unas mini vacaciones." **

**Ella me sonrió con ternura. Algo indescifrable bailaba en sus ojos. "Eres demasiado bueno, Ed. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te dejé escapar." su tono fue tan sincero y su mirada era tan transparente, que comprendí que ella no estaba bromeando. Me sentí cohibido y algo incómodo. ¿Cómo respondes a esa declaración tan sincera? **

"**No era nuestro momento." decidí responder con sinceridad. Al menos le debía eso. "Si te sirve de consuelo, habría sido un estúpido contigo, porque yo no estaba listo para algo serio." sí, habría huido como un cobarde. O tal vez habría dado ese paso pero buscaría la mínima excusa para sabotear la relación. Y sería una lástima, porque entonces no seríamos los amigos que somos.**

"**Y ahora, Edward, ¿estás listo?" ¡Woah! ¿Era mi impresión o ella me estaba insinuando tener una relación? Si es así entonces, ¿qué debo responder? Porque ni siquiera lo había considerado, ¿estaba listo para una relación estable? Era consciente que Kim tenía treinta y cinco, ella no estaba buscando jugar a que éramos una familia, ella querría el paquete completo. ¿Estaba listo para ese paso? No era tan sencillo, porque habían niños de por medio. Niños que ya me consideraban su padre sin siquiera tener algo con su madre. No esperaba esa pregunta. Pero entonces, estaba esa voz en mi interior que me decía que Kim no era la mujer perfecta, pero era una mujer real. Alguien con quien es fácil estar. ¿Por qué no? En un futuro debería tener alguien estable en mi vida. Y la vida era tan caprichosa, que era casi una falasia esperar que otra mujer -y mejor que Kim- apareciera en mi camino. **

"**Sí, lo estoy." dije sonriendo.**

"**Bien, porque espero que si en algún momento decides tener algo serio con alguien, me consideres tu primera opción." su franqueza me sorprendió. **

"**¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Como una relación estable?" debía preguntar, porque aunque sus palabras y sus insinuaciones fuesen poco sutiles y muy directas, los hombres interpretamos lo que queremos, y ahí es donde suponemos cosas que no son ciertas. **

"**Edward, nunca he dejado de verte de esa manera." suspiró. "Sé que fue algo mutuo. Yo estaba pasando por un divorcio. Después de trece años casada eras el primer hombre con el que me acostaba. Sin contar que eras un niño de veinticuatro. Pero luego comencé a conocerte no como un hombre, sino como un amigo. Vi tu verdadera faceta, esa que no le interesa impresionar o seducirme. Alguien despreocupado, humilde, cariñoso, leal, sincero, amable, bondadoso. Tienes un corazón inmenso por lo que haces en la fundación." sonrió con un poco de timidez. "Yo... me enamoré de ti. ¡Ya está, lo dije!" dijo con un suspiro. Parecía que lo llevaba contenido en el pecho desde años. Y ahora que lo pienso, pues es así, prácticamente tres años. **

"**Kim, reconozco que me gustas. Como mujer y amiga, pero no correspondo a ese sentimiento tan grande." **

"**Te gusto como mujer. Te despierto algo. Para mí ya es un punto importante. ¿Te gustaría intentar formar algo serio?" preguntó esperanzada. Me sentí como una chica. Suena machista, pero, ¿no se supone que soy yo el que debe preguntar eso? "¿Edward?" apremió mi respuesta. **

"**¿Huh?" dije distraído. Ella me dio una sonrisa comprensiva. "Eh... me dejas descolocado. Y sinceramente, me siento como la chica y tú el chico." **

**Ambos reímos con ganas. "Disculpame. Soy una mujer directa que va por lo que quiere cuando quiere. Creo que lo sabes." **

"**Y esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti." dije sin pensar. "Kim, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" pregunté sin dudas. Se supone que eso era lo correcto. Así debía ser.**

"**Me encantaría, Edward." dijo solemnemente. Sus palabras eran una promesa no dicha. Tal vez ella era la persona que Chloë me pidió encontrar. Tal vez Kim era lo Chloë creía que debo tener en mi vida.**

**La noche fue mi fluida y cómoda. Conversamos un poco más sobre nuestros días. **

**Mi iPhone sonaba. Era un número desconocido. Como no tengo idea de quién es le dejé timbrar. **

"**¿No vas a responder?" preguntó Kim. Pensaría que estaba celosa, pero la conozco desde hace años, y sé que no es la novia neurótica que se molesta porque tu celular suene. **

**Negué. "Con ésta sería la llamada número catorce. En serio, me están volviendo loco."**

"**¿Alguna ex resentida que desconozca?" preguntó divertida. ¿Ven? Nada de qué preocuparse. Quise seguir el juego. **

"**Quizá..." comencé a jugar con la servilleta fingiendo nerviosismo.**

"**¡Edward Cullen!" dijo asombrada pero riendo. "Cuentame de ella. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga!" **

**Solté una carcajada que muchos comensales voltearon a verme. "Me conoces, bebé, sabes que tengo años sin tener alguien en mi vida." **

**Su mirada se volvió tierna. "Me dijiste bebé." susurró.**

**Upps. "¿Te molesta?" **

**Negó sonriente. "Me gusta mucho. Jamás me dijiste así la primera vez." **

**Le di una sonrisa ladeada. "Mis disculpas, querida novia." intenté hacer un acento británico que me salió horrible. Ambos reímos. "No, en serio. Sabes que en ese momento no estaba en mi mejor forma para eso. Pero ahora me siento cómodo contigo... con esto." dije tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Kim suspiró. Nos quedamos en la mirada del otro. El celular de Kim timbró, rompimos el contacto. **

**Kim frunció el ceño a la pantalla de su teléfono. "¿Diga?" Kim escuchaba hasta que suspiró pesadamente. "¿En dónde?" frunció los labios negando. "¿Conmigo?" suspiró nuevamente. "Iré enseguida, gracias." me dio una mirada llena de disculpa. "Debo ir a la estación de policía. Encontraron a mi sobrina creando disturbios en la vía pública. Creo que la cita se ha terminado." dijo con tristeza. "Pediré un taxi."**

"**¿Taxi, bebé? Vamos, te llevo."**

"**Eres demasiado bueno." dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. Besé su mano y la escuché suspirar. Pedí la cuenta y fuimos al auto tomados de la mano. Llegamos a la estación de policía. **

"**Buenas noches, oficial. Estoy buscando a mi sobrina Tanya Denali." dijo Kim. **

"**Su sobrina estaba creando disturbios junto a dos adolescentes más. Estaban... bueno... peleando en la calle, señora."**

"**Ve con ella, Kimberly." frunció el ceño. **

"**Pero..."**

**Negué apretando suavemente su mano. No pasó desapercibido la mirada de asombro del oficial. La gente y sus perjuicios. "Ve, nena. Yo me encargaré de esto." ella asintió. **

**Terminé de pagar y hacer el papeleo. "Estos chicos..." dijo el oficial. Levanté una ceja. "... no entiendo qué pasa con sus padres. Dejan toda la responsabilidad a los maestros y a la policía, piensan que nosotros debemos hacernos cargo de sus hijos." bufó. Iba a decir algo cuando apareció un hombre de traje gris ratón.**

"**Isabella Marie Swan." escupió. No hubo un "buenas noches", ni un "por favor". **

"**¿Relación?" dijo el oficial desganado. La amabilidad que tenía conmigo se fue con los modales del hombre.**

"**Su padre. Charles Swan." **

"**Señor Swan, los cosas son más complicadas porque su hija está en un programa para evitar la correccional. Hace falta más que sólo venir y pagar la fianza."**

"**¿Usted no sabe quién soy?" dijo en tono burlón. "Soy el que puede hacer que su trabajo sea un infierno si no me busca a mi hija, ¡YA!" **

**Me hice a un lado a esperar por Kim, mientras el señor Swan amenazaba al oficial. No es que fuese mi problema de todas formas. **

"**¡Edward!" dijo Kim. Venía con una expresión seria seguida de una chica rubia. "Cariño, Isabella Swan está aquí. Seguro la mandaran al correccional. Debemos hacer algo." esa era mi novia. La que no dejaba a su suerte a un alma perdida si podía salvarla. **

"**Creo que su padre ya está en eso." dije mirando hacia el oficial y el señor Swan.**

"**Isa va a estar en problemas." dijo con sorna la adolescente a lado de Kim. Los dos volteamos a verla. Se encogió de hombros. "Su papá se enoja mucho cuando debe dejar sus 'negocios' por Isa." ahora se escuchaba algo en su tono que me hizo preocupar por la chica. **

"**Debo hablar con su padre. Quizá evitemos que envíen a la chica a los barrotes. Tanya, quedate con Edward, y por favor, no hagas más estupideces. Carmen te matará." dijo Kim a su sobrina. Me regaló una sonrisa de disculpa y fue hacia donde el oficial, que se mostraba aburrido de escuchar la verborrea del señor Swan. **

"**Así que tú eres Edward." mas que una pregunta, fue una afirmación. La miré y no me agradó nada su mirada. Era la de un depredador acechando a su presa. No dije una sola palabra. "Soy Tanya Denali." dijo extendiendo su mano. **

**Suspiré. "Edward Cullen." dije formal. ¡Odio ser tan caballero en momentos así!**

"**Así que... ¿Tú y mi tía Kim?" dijo.**

"**No veo la relevancia en que lo sepas." dije encogiendo mis hombros. Su presencia me molestaba. **

"**Ok. Pero a Frank no le gustará para nada." dijo negando, fingiendo preocupación. No caería en sus juegos. Esa niña sólo quería provocar una discusión entre Kim y yo. ¿Su recompensa? Ni idea. "Es grosero no hablar cuando alguien intenta entablar una conversación contigo." dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Kim. Ella estaba enfrascada en una conversación con el señor Swan. Tenía el ceño fruncido y movía mucho las manos. Estaba molesta. **

"**Vamos, niña." dije sin ver si me estaba siguiendo.**

"**¡No soy una niña!" escupió. "Tengo diecisiete." **

**Hice una combinación entre un bufido y una risa burlona. "Eres una niña para mí igual. Incluso puedes tener cincuenta, y con tus acciones seguirás siendo una niña para mí." dije cortante. Caminamos en silencio hasta la recepción de la estación.**

"**Comprendo su aprensión, no digo que su hija necesite un 'loquero' como usted le llama, pero necesita una distracción, algo en qué emplear sus momentos de ociosidad. Solamente le pido una oportunidad al programa. Le hará bien." decía Kim un poco frustrada. **

"**¿Todo bien, Kim?" pregunté colocando mi mano en su cintura.**

**Kim suspiró. "Sí, cariño. Él es Charles Swan, el padre de Isabella. Señor Swan, este es Edward Cullen, el dueño de la fundación." **

"**Charles Swan." dijo extendiendo su mano. Un poco más educado que con el oficial. Sólo un poco. **

"**Edward Cullen." dije impasible. **

"**Entonces, Sr. Cullen, me podría decir en qué puede beneficiar unas clases a mi hija." dijo ya sin su tono amenazante. Seguramente por mi apellido.**

"**Sr. Swan, el programa ayudará a su hija para canalizar cualquier tipo de problema que tenga, en algo más productivo. Creo que mi novia lo ha explicado muy bien. La joven necesita disciplina y distracción. Ambas cosas las encontrará en la fundación." **

"**¿Dice que en mi hogar no hay disciplina, Sr. Cullen?" su rostro era inescrutable, pero en sus ojos se encendió una llama. Estaba molesto, pero tipos como él no me intimidaban.**

"**No digo eso, señor. Usted lo ha asumido. Pero seguro es un hombre de negocios y ocupado. No tiene tiempo para desperdiciar, y muchas cosas pueden suceder cuando el joven ve la oportunidad de explotar su curiosidad. Usted puede vigilar todo lo que haga en casa, pero luego de salir a la calle, ya no puede estar seguro. Por eso le digo que la joven necesita algo en qué gastar su tiempo. Además, cualquier cosa es mejor que una correccional." finalicé.**

"**Ya que lo pone de esa manera, quizá mi hija encuentre algo que pueda alejarla de los líos. ¿Es una fundación?" asentí. "¿Cómo subsisten?"**

"**Por medio de donaciones, Sr. Swan." respondió Kim.**

**Frunció los labios moviendo su bigote de forma graciosa. Tuve que contener la carcajada. "Entonces le diré a mi gente que haga una donación. Si mi hija logra mantenerse lejos de los problemas, le daré una donación mensual por el tiempo que me reste de vida." y esa era su manera de decir, "es tu problema ahora". El oficial tenía razón. Por hombres como Charles Swan la juventud anda como anda.**

"**Es un trato." dije estrechando su mano. No lo hacía por el dinero, aunque no caía mal. Lo hacía porque esa chica necesitaba ayuda. **

"**Ya oyó, oficial. Ahora saque a mi hija de esa celda." el oficial me dio una mirada de inseguridad. Yo asentí. Él suspiró y le indicó al señor Swan que esperara. El señor Swan se fue a una esquina para hablar por celular. **

"**Eres magnífico." dijo Kim recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. "Hueles exquisito." **

"**Gracias." dije abrazando su cuerpo y pegándolo más al mío. **

"**Te debo tu regalo. De verdad quería estar contigo esta noche." **

"**No te preocupes, cariño, tenemos el fin de semana." susurré en su oído. Escuché un bufido. Volteé a la dirección del sonidob para encontrar a Isabella a lado de Tanya. **

"**Creo que debemos irnos." dijo Kim. Asentí. "Vamos, Tanya." **

"**Nos vemos en el instituto, Isa." dijo Tanya. Los tres fuimos hasta la salida. Pero en todo momento sentí la mirada intensa de Isabella. Me obligué a no mirar. Nos despedimos del señor Swan con un asentimiento y llegamos al Mercedes. Tanya hizo un silbido poco educado al ver el auto. **

**Ambas se quedaron en casa de Kim, porque Carmen -la hermana de Kim- estaba con su esposo por Egipto en una cuestión de negocios. **

**A la hora de despedirme de Kim nos envolvió un deseo grande. Prácticamente nos besamos como dos universitarios. La falta de aire nos ayudó a romper el beso. "¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?" preguntó entre jadeos Kim. **

**Negué. "No, preciosa, creo que es mejor ir a mi departamento. Nos vemos en el trabajo." le di un beso suave. Me despedí por última vez y caminé hasta mi Mercedes negro. Estar con Kim era lo correcto. Es lo correcto. Repetía una y otra vez, porque algo dentro, muy dentro, me decía que algo se me estaba escapando de mi vista.**

**Otra mañana para mí. Una diferente. Tenía una novia. Sonreí, esa palabra me era graciosa. Tenía veintisiete y mi novia treinta y cinco. A Esme le iba a dar un ataque. Entré al baño para una ducha. Mientras el agua caliente corría por mi cuerpo pensaba en las consecuencias de tener una novia. Kim no estaba jugando conmigo. Se le veía decidida y enamorada. Mi mayor temor ahora era causarle daño. No solamente porque ella era una excelente mujer, también por nuestra amistad, y mi lado honorable, que me rogaba ser el caballero que mi madre había criado. Pero el amor es algo que nadie puede predecir. De pronto sentí que me había adelantado. ¿Y si nunca me enamoraba de ella? ¿Si le hacía daño? ¿Si terminaba nuestra amistad? Sentí la gran cantidad de preguntas aparecer en mi cabeza. Y la única respuesta que tenía para ellas era tiempo.**

**El trabajo como siempre no era problema. Cansado, supongo, pero cuando te gusta lo que haces, ese pequeño sacrificio vale la pena. Terminaba de arreglar mi escritorio en mi oficina cuando llegó Kim. Ver sus ojos verdes brillando de amor, era emocionante, porque al menos la hacía feliz de esa manera. **

"**¿Vas a tu escape?" preguntó abrazando mi cintura. Asentí dejando un casto beso en sus labios. "¿Algo que tengas que hablar? Sabes que estoy para ti. Como profesional, amiga y novia." dijo mirándome.**

"**No es nada, cariño. Sólo me relaja. Me distrae después de un día ocupado explicando las clases. Cuando estoy con ellos, debo enseñarles, cuando toco en el salón, lo hago porque quiero." **

**Suspiró. "Cada palabra que sale de tus labios son como una caricia. Me siento como una adolescente." dijo ocultando su rostro en mi traje azul marino. "Hablé con Frank." soltó una risita. "Está ansioso por tener a los niños. Y cuando me preguntó qué haría, le dije que estaría ocupada."**

"**¿Le hablaste de mi?" **

**Asintió. "¿Te molesta? Es que me hizo sentir como una madre despreocupada. Entonces dijo que no hay problemas, pero quiere conocer al hombre que ronda a nuestros hijos." suspiró resignada. "Por eso, si no tienes problemas, quiere cenar con nosotros. Y así también nos presentará a Kate, que es su nueva novia." soltó una carcajada. "He perdido la cuenta de cuántas novias me ha presentado. Todas son la **_**indicada **_**para él."**

"**No hay problema, cariño. Por ti y por los niños lo que sea."**

**Me dio sonoro beso en los labios. "¡Por eso te amo!" su confesión me tomó desprevenido. "Lo siento..."**

**Negué. "Sólo dame tiempo, nena. Pero jamás te cohibas para decirme lo que sientes." **

"**De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos ahora?" asentí. "Te veo luego." un beso en los labios y se fue. **

**Cuando toco el piano el mundo desaparece. Lo único que llega a mi mente es la melodía. No pienso en nada, sólo siento. Es uno de los pocos momentos donde mi mente queda en blanco y me dejo llevar. **

**Otra vez siento aquella mirada. "Puedes entrar." dije. Sé que ella está ahí. Pero no entra. "Sé que eres tú, Isabella." dije sonriendo. En ningún momento dejé de tocar y seguía con los ojos cerrados. No sé cómo, pero pude sentir cuando ella llegó hasta el piano. Su presencia me hacía tocar piezas tristes, llenas de lamento y melancolía. Sentía su tristeza y me sentía igual que ella. A pesar de eso, no me detuve. Continué tocando hasta que mis dedos se cansaron, y la opresión en mi pecho se iba con cada nota. Abrí los ojos. Aquellos ojos color ámbar me miraban. Pero estaban cristalinos. Dilatados y rojos. **

"**¿Quieres contarme?" le dije con ternura. Verla a ella me recordaba tanto a Chloë. Por alguna razón desconocida. **

**Negó sonriendo. Pero la sonrisa se quedó solo en sus labios. "Gracias." dijo luego del mismo juego de miradas. Ella me necesitaba, pero era muy terca y orgullosa para pedir ayuda. ¿Era posible que ni siquiera Kim lo haya visto? ¿Esa tristeza en sus ojos? ¿La desesperación por ser escuchada? ¿El temor de derrumbar ese muro de rebeldía?**

"**No es bueno guardar las cosas. Te lo digo por experiencia." recordé noches enteras en las que esperaba que todos fueran a dormir para descargar mi llanto en la almohada, sin darme cuenta que me había vuelto un amargado. Una persona robando oxígeno a los demás. Me costó mucho abrirme a mi familia y demostrar mi dolor. Eso poco a poco fue liberando el peso de mi alma. Así pude seguir adelante y terminar mi carrera.**

"**Tú no vas a entender."**

"**Haz la prueba." **

"**¿Qué quieres que te diga?" dijo desafiante. Me di cuenta que era su mecanismo de defensa cuando estaba vulnerable. **

"**Podrías comenzar por dejar esa actitud de mierda." abrió los ojos ante mi respuesta.**

"**Se supone que debes dar el ejemplo." dijo divertida.**

"**Se supone que debes tratarme con respeto. Si no lo haces, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?" **

"**Buen punto." dijo después de unos segundos. frunció los labios. "Ok, ¿entonces qué quieres saber?"**

"**¿Por qué te metes en tantos líos?" **

"**Porque no tengo el amor de un hogar." dijo. Pero sus palabras me sabían a manipulación.**

"**Eres buena." dije sin rastro de diversión. Yo quería ayudarla, pero ella se burlaba de mí. **

"**¿Qué?" frunció el ceño.**

"**Que me dices lo que quiero escuchar para no tener que darme explicaciones. Piensas que me puedes manipular para que no te siga preguntando y no tener que decir lo que de verdad te sucede."**

**Su rostro estuvo serio por unos segundos. "Deberías ser tú el psiquiatra. Eres mejor que la tipa esa." **

"**Kimberly." **

"**No, me llamo Isabella." escupió.**

"**Sé cómo te llamas. Ella se llama Kimberly, en todo caso, señorita Stevens para ti." **

**Asintió sin agradarle mucho. "Ya te dije, eres mejor en esta basura del análisis que ella."**

"**No creo. Creo que tú no eres tan experta y madura como crees. Quizá ella sólo te esté siguiendo la corriente. Quiere ver hasta dónde llegas con todo esto de soy-rebelde-porque-mis-padres-no-me-prestan-atenci ón." ella enmudeció. "Todos tuvimos tu edad, Isabella. Cada uno tuvo su etapa. Pero tú lo estás llevando muy en serio. No serás adolescente por siempre." **

"**¡Y a ti qué te importa!" gritó.**

"**A mi no me haces ningún daño. Quizá no deba importarme, pero veo que necesitas ayuda, y que no la pedirás." sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos de nuevo, y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Ella no estaba llorando por la veracidad de mis palabras. Ella lloraba porque sabía que su conducta de mierda no era más que una fachada, un escape a sus verdaderos problemas. Estaba enojada porque alguien descubrió su secreto. Porque como todos, ella era vulnerable en algún momento. **

"**Tú no tienes idea de lo que es mi vida para juzgar mis acciones." **

"**No te juzgo. Simplemente quiero ayudarte. Igual que Kimberly. Cuando se acumulan sentimientos negativos dentro de ti, todo lo que haces se vuelve negativo. Estás tan ocupada enterrando esas emociones, que cuando aparecen cosas buenas, las ignoras porque no tienes fuerza para retenerlas." **

"**¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" dijo luego de asimilar mis palabras. ¡Bingo! **

"**Porque yo lo hice una vez. Me encerré cuando algo malo me sucedió. Creí que podría lidiar con eso solo. Pero descubrí que no estás solo en el mundo. Que un simple abrazo puede ser más que suficiente." **

"**¿Me darías un abrazo?" dijo levantando una ceja.**

**Sonreí. "No es apropiado. Además, era sólo un ejemplo." **

"**¿Cuántos años tiene, señor Cullen?" dijo desviando el tema. Al menos no estaba siendo grosera. **

"**Cumplí veintisiete hace poco." dije. Ella asintió. "Isabella,"**

"**No me digas Isabella. Odio ese nombre." fruncí el ceño.**

"**Ok. ¿Cómo te dicen?"**

"**Swan, Isa, perra, no sé." se encogió de hombros.**

"**Humm... ¿Bella?" pregunté tanteando el terreno.**

"**Nadie me dice así. Supongo que está bien. " **

"**Entonces, Bella, piensa en lo que te dije. No puedes pasar la vida con odio. Te destruirás a ti misma." miré el reloj, seguro que Kim me estaba esperando. "Debo irme. ¿Debo traerte una silla para mañana?" dije divertido.**

"**No entiendo." **

"**Que prácticamente te has convertido en mi observadora cuando vengo a tocar. Podría dejarte de pie por ser grosera con los demás, pero soy demasiado caballeroso, y para nada rencoroso." dije sonriendo. **

"**Oh... ¿No te molesta que venga a verte... tocar?" **

**Me pareció que había un doble sentido en sus palabras, pero lo dejé pasar. Seguro eran ideas mías. "Sí me molesta, pero haré una excepción contigo. Al parecer la música te hace bien. ¿Intentaste entrar en clases de música?" **

**Sonrió como si le hubiera dicho un chiste. "Créeme, lo mío no es lo manual. Pero disfruto la buena música." **

**Asentí. "Entonces mañana te traeré una silla. Nos vemos, Bella. Trata de ser buena un día... no te hará daño." cerré la puerta del salón. Ella fue por el pasillo a la salida. Yo fui a mi oficina. Había visto una faceta diferente en el comportamiento de Isabella o Bella. Se notaba que era una chica con muchos asuntos, pero era cuestión de atacar la raíz del problema y todo lo demás caería por su cuenta. **

**Estaba ansioso porque llegara la hora de tocar el piano. No le había dicho nada a Kim. Sólo esperaba que lo que estaba haciendo ayudara a Bella. Tal vez ella sólo necesita un amigo. Coloqué la silla frente al piano. Y me senté en el taburete para tocar. Estaba a mitad de Serguei Rajmaninov -uno de mis pianistas favoritos- cuando sentí su presencia. Eso estaba comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Era posible eso? Porque no me pasaba con nadie más. ¿Era acaso normal? Loco no estaba, porque podía sentir su mirada frente a mi, justo donde estaba la silla. No le daría importancia. Continué tocando. **

"**Hermoso." dijo Bella cuando terminé y abrí los ojos. **

"**Gracias." dije incómodo por su mirada. Era tan intensa. Me decía tantas cosas con sus orbes color dorado, que prácticamente sentía que me quemaba por dentro. ¿Qué tenía esta niña que lograba hacerme sentir de esa manera? **

"**¿Por qué estar en estas paredes cuando podrías estar en alguna gira ahora mismo?" **

"**Nunca he tocado para ser famoso. Lo hago porque me gusta. No tiene comparación cuando me siento y dejo todo fuera de mi, y puedo sentir la melodía cargar el peso de mi alma trayendo paz. Es mi pasión, mi placer, como estar enamorado, cuando sientes que no importa qué, todo estará bien de una forma u otra." ella me miraba absorta, y me di cuenta que le había dado una vista pequeña de mi alma. **

"**Además de bueno con el piano, bueno con las palabras, ¿hay algo más que puedas hacer?" preguntó curiosa. Me encogí de hombros. "¿Sabes cantar?" **

"**Eh... no sé, creo que no." **

"**Canta algo." negué sonriendo de lado. "Vamos, Edward, canta algo, por favor." suspiré.**

"**Cantaré si prometes que me dirás cualquier cosa que pregunte después." **

"**¡Vale!" asintió eufórica.**

"**¿Te vas a arriesgar sin saber si valdrá la pena?" **

"**Sé que lo valdrá." dijo con suficiencia. **

**Suspiré nuevamente. "Bueno, cuando te arrepientas no quiero excusas." dije señalándole con el dedo índice... **

_-You left me with goodbye and open arms _

_A cut so deep I don't deserve _

_You were always invincible in my eyes _

_The only thing against us now is time _

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you, _

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true _

_If I only had one more day _

_I lie down and blind myself with laughter _

_A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing _

_And how I wish that I could turn back the hours _

_But I know I just don't have the power _

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you, _

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true _

_If I only had one more day _

_I'd jump at the chance, _

_We'd drink and we'd dance _

_And I'd listen close to your every word, _

_As if it's your last, I know it's your last, _

_Cause today, oh, you're gone _

_Could it be any harder_

_Could it be any harder_

_Could it be any harder _

_To live my life without you_

_Could it be any harder _

_I'm all alone, I'm all alone _

_Like sand on my feet, _

_The smell of sweet perfume _

_You stick to me forever, baby _

_And I wish you didn't go _

_I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away _

_To touch you again, _

_With life in your hands, _

_It couldn't be any harder... harder... harder_

_The Calling- Could it be any harder.-_

**Terminé de cantar cuando recordé que Bella estaba ahí. Es una canción especial, pues me recuerda a Chloë y cómo las cosas terminaron. **

"**Definitivamente eres perfecto." sus palabras me ponían nervioso. Y no era algo bueno. Muy pocas personas, para no decir que nadie lo hacía. **

"**Ya lo hice, ahora cumple tu parte." dije desviando el tema.**

"**Dispara." dijo resignada.**

"**¿Cuántos años tienes?" comencé por las preguntas sencillas. **

"**Diecisiete. Pronto cumpliré los dieciocho." ok, nueve años de diferencia. **

"**¿Qué sucedió el día de la estación?"**

"**Bueno, digamos que una chica del instituto me reclamaba porque su novio se acostaba conmigo. Dijo un par de palabras feas, nos fuimos a los golpes, Tanya intentó separarnos y otra tipa se metió y de pronto llegó la policía." dijo encogiendo sus hombros. **

"**¿Te acostabas con el novio de la chica?" pregunté intrigado.**

**Bella sonrió con suficiencia. "No es mi culpa que ella quiera ser virgen y él tenga necesidades." se encogió de hombros.**

"**Bella, ¿de verdad te acostaste con ese chico?"**

"**No. Pero él estaba encima de mi todo el tiempo, sabes cómo son los rumores en el instituto, así que llegó a oídos de Angela y terminó creyendo en ellos, y sabes el resto." **

"**¿Entonces no pasó nada con él?" **

"**Con él no pasó nada." dijo sincera.**

"**Pero con otros sí." se encogió de hombros. "Bella, ninguno chico te tomará en serio si sigues ese camino." dije suspirando. **

"**No me interesan los chicos del instituto." **

"**¿No te gustaría tener un novio?" pregunté asombrado. **

"**Sí..." respondió dubitativa. "... pero por mientras llega el que quiero puedo divertirme un poco." **

**Suspiré perdiendo la paciencia. Esta chica era más terca que una mula. "Y, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes en Chicago?" **

"**Tres años, casi cuatro." dijo con un rastro de tristeza. **

"**¿En qué trabajan tus padres?" **

**Frunció el ceño. "¿Me estás jodiendo?"**

"**¡Bella!" advertí.**

"**Bueno, bueno." suspiró. "Papá trabaja como comprador de compañías en quiebra, luego las vende a su antojo o las rescata. Mamá tiene una agencia de modelos." **

"**¿Por qué vinieron a Chicago?" no parecía el trabajo donde debes viajar para tener ganancias. Al menos no para mudar toda tu vida y la familia.**

"**No se supone que debo hablar de eso." dijo insegura. **

**Por alguna razón necesitaba que me viera como un amigo. "No se lo diré a nadie." **

**Su mirada era tan triste. Mierda, era algo complicado lo que se venía. Sonreí para infundir valor. "Papá viaja mucho y mamá casi nunca está en casa, así que aprovechaba para dar mis vueltas. Jane era mi mejor amiga, juntas ibamos a todos lados. Un día entramos a una discoteca con falsos ID. Alguien nos echó alguna droga en la bebida y pues... nos raptaron. Jane era de una de las familias más adineradas de Seattle, igual que yo. Pasamos días desaparecidas. Nos... violaron muchas veces." dejé de respirar y mi corazón se quebró en pequeños pedazos. "Nos rescataron. Pero las cosas se tornaron peores. Todos sabían sobre eso. Los diarios, la televisión, el instituto. Yo apenas tenía quince. No soportaba la presión. Mis padres peleaban todo el tiempo por mi estado. Charlie decía que era cuestión de tiempo para superarlo. Renee decía que necesitaba ayuda profesional. El asunto es que descubrí que estaba embarazada. No estaba lista para un bebé y... lo odiaba..." Bella estaba llorando pero no quise detenerla. Ella diría hasta lo que considerara necesario. "... Renee decía que era un monstruo por no querer al bebé. Charlie se oponía y decía que era una abominación concebida de forma asquerosa, que nada bueno saldría de ese engendro. Charlie me llevó a una clínica donde practican abortos. Fue horrible. La experiencia más dolorosa y desagradable de mi vida. Comencé a sentirme culpable porque era una vida la que había sido apagada." sus puños estaban apretados sobre su regazo. Se levantó y caminó hasta mi. Quitó su chaqueta y me enseñó sus muñecas. Si no fuese porque estaba en shock abría gritado de la impresión. Tenía muchos cortes en sus muñecas. Cortes que se veían profundos. "No pude soportar tanta presión e intenté suicidarme. Y no una vez, más de tres veces." dijo colocando sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Renee insistió en mudarnos, así es que Charlie no pierde la oportunidad de restregarme en la cara que por mi culpa perdió clientes. Renee es más sutil, pero igual me culpa de lo que ha sucedido. Hace dos años me enteré que a Jane la contagiaron de VIH. Ella no lo soportó y se suicidó. Era mi mejor amiga. Por supuesto me hice el examen. Milagrosamente salió negativo. Parece que el que me violó no estaba infectado." a pesar de que tenía diecisiete ya su vida era una mierda. "¿Sabes qué es gracioso?" dijo después de un rato. Negué sonriendo con tristeza. "Que yo era como la chica con la que peleé. Yo soñaba con un príncipe azul. Esperaba... casarme y entregarme por primera vez al amor de mi vida. Y ahora, ¿qué tengo? Solo la reputación de puta por todo el instituto. Que los chicos me tocan y yo los dejo para olvidar lo que sucedió, y que cuando todo termina, me siento igual de sucia que la primera vez." **

"**Bella, no tiene que ser así." dije tomando su mano. Un ligero cosquilleo subió desde mis dedos hasta explotar en mi estómago. **

"**¿Cómo es, Edward? ¿Cómo debo vivir mi vida? Nadie querrá a una chica con problemas de mierda." su rostro estaba rojo por el coraje. **

"**No todos los hombres son iguales." **

"**¿Dime uno solo que no haga lo que sea por sexo?" me desafió.**

"**Yo por ejemplo. Mi padre, mi cuñado Emmett, mi amigo Jasper. Hay hombres buenos, Bella. Tan sólo debes aprender a escoger con quién te juntas y cambiar tu actitud." **

"**Lo haces ver tan fácil, pero no lo es. Cuando cierro los ojos, lo único que veo son esos hombres. Veo la sangre y siento el horrible dolor del aborto. La ansiedad de pensar que tenía VIH, y el dolor de perder a mi verdadera amiga." **

"**¿Por qué no hablas con Kim sobre esto? Yo no soy un profesional, quizá te diga que hagas algo que no debes hacer. Pero ella podría ayudarte." **

**Frunció los labios. "¿Tú crees?" **

**Asentí. "No quiero presumir a mi novia, pero es la mejor." dije asintiendo a mi comentario. **

"**Así que ella es tu novia." asentí sonriendo. "¿Qué viste en ella?" preguntó y su cara tenía marcada la palabra curiosidad. **

"**Kim es humilde, madura, cariñosa, sincera, decidida, valiente, extrovertida, inteligente, divertida. Kim es lo más cercano que puede llegar a ser una mujer perfecta." **

"**Entonces... ¿van en serio?" su mirada estaba atenta a mi rostro. Esperando por algo. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Infelicidad? No sé.**

"**Pues sí. Ninguno de los dos quiere jugar a los novios. Somos adultos, la etapa de andar de hueco en hueco ya pasó. Estamos listos para tener algo serio." **

"**Entiendo." su voz estaba cargada de tristeza. Otra vez aquel nudo de tristeza se formaba en mi. "Ella es muy afortunada... estoy segura que hombres como tú hay pocos. Me gustaría encontrar alguien igual a ti." sonreí muy incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a los halagos. En realidad, siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres que me comían con la mirada. Me decían cosas sugestivas. Algunas me decían algún cumplido o tenían un trato demasiado atento. Pero jamás me interesaba, porque solo estaban viendo una cara bonita y un buen formado cuerpo. Si a eso le sumamos un Mercedes, reloj Rolex, más mi apellido, era de esperarse que estaban impresionadas por lo exterior, por la apariencia de un niño rico. Pero ninguna sabía en realidad si era un asesino en serie, algún violador, si era algún capo que era dueño de un cartel de drogas, si vendía órganos de niños. Por eso, cuando personas cercanas a mi, o en este caso, alguien a quien recién dejaba conocer una parte de mi, decía semejantes cosas, no podía evitar sentirme... cohibido e incómodo. **

"**¿Edward, tú me querrías? Si tu novia no estuviera, ¿me querrías?" ¿lo haría? No sé. Bella era una chica hermosa ahora que la miraba como mujer y no una adolescente. Un cuerpo desarrollado. Tenía unas tetas que estoy seguro no eran reales. Ella se veía que era de pechos regulares. Seguramente se aumentó la talla para sentirse mejor con ella misma. Sus caderas estaban anchas, demostrando que no era virgen, y los cambios que ocurren en el cuerpo después de un embarazo. Ella era preciosa. Pero su mirada. Esos ojos color dorado eran espectaculares. Me recordaba a la niña que conocí en el funeral de Chloë. Pero ella tenía diecisiete y aunque quisiera, Bella tiene demasiados problemas como para tener una relación saludable. ¿Por qué si quiera estaba considerando eso? **

"**Bella, eres hermosa. Lo sabes. Si tuvieras más edad, y definitivamente dejaras de meterte en problemas, seguramente te habría prestado atención." asintió sopesando mi respuesta. Miré mi Rolex. ¿Las seis? Era demasiado tarde. "Debo irme, Bella." ella asintió.**

"**¿Viernes?" dijo esperanzada. **

"**Viernes." asentí sonriendo de lado. "Vamos." ambos caminamos a la salida. Nos despedimos con un apretón de manos. Debía ir a la oficina. Cuando entré vi sentada en el sillón de cuero marrón a Kim. Su expresión era inescrutable. **

"**Es tarde." dijo sonriendo pero con desilusión.**

"**Lo siento, me entretuve." dije besando su cabello.**

"**Con Isabella Swan." dijo con un atisbo de molestia. Fruncí el ceño.**

"**Pues... algo así." dije extrañado por su repentina reacción.**

"**Lo sé. Lo escuché todo." ahora parecía culpable. Pero no por estar molesta, más bien por espiar mi conversación.**

"**Entonces no entiendo por qué tu actitud." **

"**Edward, pensarás que estoy celosa por lo que diré, pero, esa chica no me gusta. Hay algo en la forma cómo te mira, cómo te habla, lo que te dice... es alguien con muchos problemas y está recurriendo a ti para dejar sus problemas a un lado."**

"**Kim, cariño, está hablando sobre sus problemas, ¿cuál es la diferencia a con quién lo haga?" dije atrayendo su cuerpo al mío.**

"**Lo hace, amor. Porque puede mal interpretar tus intenciones. Ella no me inspira confianza, es todo." **

"**Pero no puedo abandonar sus lamentos. Ella confía en mi, cariño. Prometo poner límites, pero no me pidas que la abandone. ¿Estás de acuerdo?" **

"**Supongo." no estaba convencida, pero Kim era de esas personas que jamás te prohibirían hacer algo. "Oye, mi auto está muerto, no sé qué sucedió. La grúa vino por él y te estaba esperando para que me dieras un aventon a casa, ¿puedes?" **

"**Lo que pidas, cariño." besé sus labios. Tomé mis cosas y cerré mi oficina. En el estacionamiento había una castaña sentada en una banca. "¿Bella?" ella volteó y sus ojos dorados me observaron más de lo que debía. Kim enlazó su brazo en el mío. ¿En qué momento ella se había vuelto tan posesiva? **

"**Edward, estaba esperando que me ayudaras." dijo con su voz inocente. Levanté una ceja. Suspiró. "Hola, señora Stevens." dijo sin ganas.**

"**Srta. Swan." dijo Kim con un asentimiento.**

"**Lo que pasa es que papá no puede venir a buscarme, mamá está en California, y me gustaría ir a casa. Tomaría un taxi, pero me da algo de temor." dijo jugando con sus dedos nerviosa. "¿Es mucha molestia que me lleves a casa?" **

"**Eh... no. Vamos." mi auto era el unico que quedaba en el lugar. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para Kim y vi de reojo a Bella frunciendo los labios. ¿Quería estar a solas conmigo? Abrí la puerta trasera para Bella y nos encaminamos hacía la casa de mi novia que quedaba más cerca.**

"**Entonces, ¿Hawaii?" dijo Kim impasible. ¿Quería hablar de eso con Bella en el auto? **

"**Pues... sí. Como te dije, Esme iba a realizar una fiesta sorpresa el Sábado, pero le dije que estaría de viaje, lo que me recuerda que quiere hablar contigo sobre las intensiones que tienes con su bebé." puse los ojos en blanco. Mamá no hizo ningun escándalo cuando Emmett se casó con Rose. Aunque él le lleve cuatro años. Pero mi madre aun quiere conocer a cada mujer que pasa por mi vida. "Y bueno, dejará la fiesta para la otra semana. Rose se encargó de los pasajes del avión y yo escogí el hotel, así que puedes hacer tus maletas." Kim aplaudió con entusiasmo. Creo que la personalidad de Alice puede ser pegajosa algunas veces.**

"**Bien, debo hablar con los nenes. Pero te aman, así que estarán encantados." suspiró. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y chasqueó la lengua. Algo no muy común en ella. Quise preguntarle qué sucedía, pero mi sexto sentido me decía que tenía algo que ver con la chica que estaba en el asiento trasero. Sin pensarlo llegamos al edificio de Kim. Ella esperó pacientemente mientras yo abría su puerta. Le di la mano y la besé con ternura. La idea era un beso suave, pero mi novia no pretendía hacer eso. Kim me devoró prácticamente frente a la mirada de los transeúntes. No es que me molestara su muestra de cariño, pero tenía el presentimiento que de nuevo se trataba de Bella. Nos separamos por la falta de aire. **

"**Tendré que ponerte celosa más seguido." dije ronco por el espectáculo de beso.**

"**No es una mala idea. Ten cuidado con ella. Nos vemos mañana." me dio un casto beso y se fue. **

"**Eso fue de mala educación." escuché a Bella murmurar. Tomó su celular de la mochila y frunció el ceño. "¿Hola?" dijo arrastrando la palabra. "¿Otra vez?" dijo rodando los ojos. "Supongo que iré a la que está cerca de casa." suspiró. "Ok, adiós." negó sonriendo. Pero se notaba que estaba molesta. "Edward, ¿podrías dejarme en la cafetería de la esquina?" fruncí el ceño. No la dejaría a su suerte. No le contesté para que comprendiera que esperaba una explicación. Suspiró. Parecía agotada. "¡Cielo santo! Me recuerdas a mi abuela Marie." dijo sin apartar la vista del retrovisor donde ambos intercambiamos miradas. "Charlie no está en casa, y la cocinera tuvo problemas con no sé qué. Si no quiero morir de hambre, debo ir a la cafetería." frunció los labios. "Esa mujer es una inútil, se la pasa excusándose todo el tiempo." no respondí su comentario. Bella era ****superficial y creida. **

**Llegamos a la cafeteria. Era sencilla, dem****asiado para una niña mimada como Bella. ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? Porque no parece ser ella. "Gracias por traerme." se escuchaba de verdad agradecida. **

"**¿Tú casa queda lejos?" pregunté viendo los alrededores. **

"**Nop. ¿Ves las rejas de allá?" al final de la calle había un muro con una reja que impedía la entrada. Asentí. "Dentro hay una barriada exclusiva. Vivo allí." asentí. No me impresionaba. Sabía que Bella tenía dinero. Lo que me hacía preguntarme por qué ella venía a un lugar tan mundano. De pronto me picó la curiosidad de preguntarle. "No es necesario que te quedes, puedo cenar sola, no hay problema." dijo sonriendo con nostalgia. Murmuró un, "no es la primera vez". **

"**Te acompaño. Igual no es mala idea comer acompañado." dije buscando una mesa con ella. Vi su sonrisa de 500 ****megabytes. Ha****bía quedado con Kim sobre límites, aunque no estaba haciendo algo malo. Solo cenaba. **

**Bella pidió una hamburguesa de carne y papás fritas. Yo un emparedado de lomo. Ella pidió coca de dieta y yo regular. Pronto nos vimos enfrascados en una amena conversación.**

"**¿Entonces no has tenido muchas novias?" preguntó mirándome asombrada. **

"**Para mi la palabra novia significa alguien por quien tengas sentimientos. Solo me he enamorado una vez. Contando a Kim solo he tenido dos novias en mi vida. Las demás chicas eran salidas, algo casual." encogí mis hombros.**

"**¿Y quién es la chica?" preguntó con demasiada curiosidad. **

"**Prefiero no hablar de ello." **

**Frunció el ceño y bebió un sorbo de su soda. "Yo confié en ti, ¿sabes? Pero comprendo que no sea lo mismo para ti." dijo mirando a la ventana de cristal. **

**Chantaje sentimental. Esta chica era buena. "Su nombre era Chloë Langs." dije suspirando. Mencionar su nombre era difícil. Pensarlo y decirlo eran dos cosas diferentes. **

"**¿Chloë Langs? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la familia Langs en Washington?" asentí. "Ya veo. Su padre es el representante legal del mío. Se conocen desde la prehistoria." dijo con una cara de asco. **

"**¿Por qué lo dices así?" **

"**¿Qué?" **

"**Hablas de la amistad de ellos como si fuese algo asqueroso." **

"**No... por nada." dijo fingiendo. Cada segundo comenzaba a conocerla más.**

"**¿Por qué esta cafetería?" recordé. Quería aligerar el ambiente. Bella ya se veía lejos. **

"**No me gustan las cosas ostentosas si puedo evitarlas. Por ejemplo, salir de vez en cuando a un lugar tranquilo, sin tener que sentirte intimidada por la cantidad de cubiertos en la mesa o la cantidad platos. Ordenar algo grasoso y sencillo. Comer con la mano y salsa de tomate." sonrió divertida. "No puede faltar la salsa de tomate."**

"**¿Por qué dijiste que la mujer que cocina era una inútil?" **

**Suspiró. Todo rastro de humor ido. "Paso a la pregunta." dijo jugando con sus papas fritas con salsa de tomate .**

"**Me gustaría conocerte, Bella. Para eso, debes ser sincera conmigo." **

"**Está bien." miró para todos lados. "Papá tiene una aventura con ella." dijo con odio contenido. ¿Aventura? ¿Era en serio? Asintió a mi mutismo. "Los vi hace tres días. Mamá tiene más de una semana en California. Charlie está gozando en grande. Por eso no cocina la muy zorra. Está aprovechando el tiempo." **

"**Es increíble." dije enmudecido por los acontecimientos. ¿Cuál es el punto de estar con alguien si vas a ser infiel?**

"**Para mi no. He descubierto las andadas de papá una y otra vez. Generalmente no me molesta, porque son mujeres que sólo se folla una vez. Pero con esta es diferente. La ve todos los días. Es imposible que haya ocurrido de la noche a la mañana, debe tener tiempo con él."**

"**Lo siento mucho, Bella." ella se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia.**

"**Está bien. Igual nunca fueron felices." soltó una risa irónica. "Puede que Renee tampoco esté trabajando." **

**El resto de la cena estuvimos en silencio. No sabía qué decirle a Bella. Era una chica con una jodida vida. ¿Cómo culparla de su actitud si su vida ha sido mierda tras mierda? Cuando terminamos la llevé hasta su casa. Ella seguía en silencio pensando. Yo sólo quería escuchar su sonrisa. En todo el tiempo que hemos hablado, sólo la he visto sonreír con sinceridad una vez. Eso me inquietaba por alguna razón. Era una adolescente. Debería estar disfrutando del drama de su primer amor. De su primer beso. Pero al contrario. Su hoja de vida llevaba aborto, violación, traumas, ira, dolor, engaños, soledad, malas compañías. De pronto me sentía interesado en llevar paz a la vida de Bella. Podría ser un buen amigo. No teníamos la misma edad, pero ella parecía una chica madura. Puliendo un poco su comportamiento tal vez encontraría una chica buena.**

"**Gracias por la compañía, Edward." dijo sonriendo. Pero como siempre, su sonrisa era triste. **

"**¿Siempre será así?" pregunté con el ceño fruncido, sin poder frenar las palabras.**

"**¿Qué cosa?" **

"**Tu sonrisa. ¿Siempre será una de tristeza?" **

"**La vida no me ha dado motivos para sonreír, Edward. No es sencillo encontrar algo divertido cuando todo lo que te rodea es pura mierda." **

"**¿Incluso yo soy mierda?" estaba hablando de más. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar de hablar?**

**Para mi grata sorpresa soltó una carcajada tan hermosa. Tan contagiosa que yo la acompañé. "No," negó jadeando. "definitivamente no eres una mierda." dijo cuando recobró el aliento. Me perdí en sus hermosos ojos. Por un momento sentí ese cosquilleo extraño. Quise abrazarla. Pero para mi suerte, mi lado coherente me dijo que era una locura y total falta de respeto. **

"**Debo irme, Bella. ¿Estarás bien?" pregunté abriendo mi puerta del carro. **

"**No te preocupes. De verdad gracias por escuchar y aligerar mi tarde." un adorable rubor se extendió por todo su rostro. Y me perdí. Era lo más inocente, tierno, dulce y adorable que había visto en mi vida. Besé su mejilla sintiendo el calor de la misma traspasar mis labios hasta llegar a mi corazón. ¿Qué había hecho? Le dije a Kim sobre límites, y entonces beso la mejilla de Bella. Pero bueno, ella me transmitía esta ternura que me era imposible no reaccionar de esa forma. Bajé del auto y fui a su puerta. La abrí y ella salió con una sonrisa diferente. Su mirada ahora desprendía una calidez propia del color de sus ojos. Se le veía relajada, y vi un atisbo de optimismo. Me sentía bien por ella, pero no puedo negar la sensación de estar emocionado por creer que ese momento conmigo le había provocado esa emoción.**

"**Te veo el Viernes." dije recordando que no la vería porque ella solo iba a la fundación Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Aunque últimamente iba constantemente. ¿Por qué? Me di vuelta para irme. Estaba llegando al auto cuando escuché que me llamaba.**

"**¿Edward?"**

"**¿Sí?" **

"**Yo... quisiera saber si estaría bien... bueno, si necesito hablar contigo, ¿estarías dispuesto a escucharme?" **

**Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Pero seguramente sería algo productivo hablar con alguien mayor y que pueda guiarla. Una persona que al menos le diga que todo estará bien. Alguien que tenga cinco dedos en la frente y pueda dar un consejo sano. ¿Por qué no puedo ser esa persona para ella? Bella gritaba ayudaba a todo lo que su actitud rebelde le permitía. Quería ser algo para ella. Quería ser una buena persona para ella. Ser un buen amigo. "Claro que te escucharía, pequeña. Será un honor. ¿Quieres.. umm... mi celular?" dije algo incómodo. Por alguna razón su reacción emocionada me hizo creer que ese gesto significaba algo más para ella. ¡JA, Edward, estás paranoico! Intercambiamos teléfonos celulares y subí a mi nuevo Mercedes. Mientras manejaba a casa pensaba en todo lo que Bella me había dicho. Ella era un alma perdida, pero un faro en su camino podría hacer la diferencia.**

* * *

Y... ¿qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena? Edward conoce mejor a Bella. La chica tiene serios problemas. Peeeeeeeero, digamos que estoy cansada de Edward el jodido y quería una Bella vuelta mierda.

No me gustan las historias tan cannon. ¿Por qué? No sé. En mi opinión, si quisiera leer algo tan cannon leería el libro nuevamente. Me gusta jugar con los personas... agregar personalidades. Mi Bella tiene los ojos ámbar y no es vampiro. No sé... durante el resto de la historia encontrarán cosas diferentes.

Un millón de gracias por leer. Actualizaré el viernes o sábado, no estoy segura. Quiero adelantar algo la historia para no quedarme sin nada, y no tener que dejarlos un mes esperando actualización nueva.

Quizá la historia no se mueva a los besos y declaraciones en el próximo capítulo. Pero soy de las que si hacen algo, lo hacen bien. No sería realista (al menos para mí) hacer que se enamoren desde ya, porque me gusta que mi historia sea entre todo realista a pesar de ser ficción. gracias a los que aprecian esto... los que no, pues, no sé qué decirles, salvo que están en el fic equivocado.

Ahora sí me despido... Besitos!

¿Un review?


	6. Chapter 5 Algo Nuevo

**Obsession Or Love.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer._

_La trama y personajes que __**NO**__ reconozcas de la saga son de mi propiedad._

_Un millón de gracias por leer esta locura salida de mi retorcida cabecita. Espero no decepcionarlos… ¡besos!_

* * *

**Canción recomendada para el capítulo:**

**Every Breath You Take- The Police.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Una obsesión marcará la vida de Edward y Bella. Cuando el amor pasa a ser necesidad, la necesidad a obsesión, y la obsesión a locura, ¿podrá el amor encontrar una luz en tanta oscuridad?**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**Algo nuevo**

**BPOV.**

**Edward Cullen. Él me hacía sentir diferente. Algo nuevo. Con todo lo vivido, sabía de cosas malas. Conocía el mal, porque era mi entorno diario. Pero Edward traía una calma, esa paz después de la tormenta, que nunca nadie había conseguido. **

**Él era especial. Y lo tendría. **

**Edward Cullen sería mío. **

**Jamás he degustado la sensación de algo bueno en mi vida. Y conocer a Edward fue la probada de un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Hablar con él era el antídoto a mis penas. Escuchar su voz era adictivo. Verlo tocar el piano era... el paraíso. Habían varios factores a considerar. Mientras me daba una ducha pensaba en ellos.**

**Mi problema principal era la estúpida de Kimberly Stevens. La tía de Tanya. **

**La tipa no estaba mal para ser una vieja. Pero yo era más bonita. Era joven, eso debe contar. Edward merece una mujer sin compromisos. Apuesto a que debajo de toda esa puta imagen de mujer perfecta se encuentra la verdadera zorra que es. Tanya dice que su tía está babeando por Edward. ¿Quién no lo haría? Es hermoso. Cada sonrisa, palabra, gesto, mirada, todo era perfecto. **

**¿Qué le puede ver Edward a esa anciana? **

**Apuesto que todavía no han tenido sexo. **

**Tanya me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones, que ella intentó seducirlo, y él la rechazó. Sólo a Tanya se le ocurriría eso. Edward era difrente. Él era de esos que puedes conquistar con una amistad. **

**Fue tan fácil contar mi vida. Por supuesto que agregué algunos detalles para llamar su atención, pero la mayoría es realidad. Cambié al hombre que había desgraciado mi vida, diciendo que habían sido muchos. Edward no tenía que saber que mi virginidad la perdí antes de los catorce. Tampoco debe saber la verdadera razón por la que Jane se suicidó. **

**No era mi culpa que Felix se volviera loco por mí. Extrañaba su amistad. Ella era una de las pocas cosas buenas de mi vida. No dejaría que Edward se escapara como Jane. Habían tantas cosas que Edward no sabía. Pero no debía decirle. Él sería mío. Haré lo que sea necesario para tenerlo conmigo. Así deba borrar del mapa a la estúpida de la señorita perfecta. **

"**Tanya." dije respondiendo mi celular. **

"**Isa, ¿cómo estuvo todo?" preguntó. **

"**Bien. Pudo ser mejor, tuve que aguantarme a tu tía, pero al menos sé cómo conquistar mi objetivo."**

**Tanya suspiró. "Isa, deja al profe Cullen. Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Somos niñas para él." yo no era una niña. Se lo demostraría. **

"**Ya veremos. Ahora necesito sacar a tu tía de todo el asunto."**

"**¿Qué piensas hacer, Swan?" su tono era cauteloso. No podía contarle a Tanya. Tenía demasiados escrúpulos para tomar lo que quería. Jugaba a ser la niña rebelde, pero no era más que una perdedora. **

"**No haré nada drástico. Por ahora necesito impedir ese viaje a Hawaii." pero, ¿cómo? Piensa, Bella, piensa. Me gustaba ese sobrenombre. Era exquisito escuchar su voz mientras me llamaba de esa manera. Edward traía muchas sensaciones a mi vida. **

"**Mi tía está eufórica haciendo maletas. Creo que debes resignarte, Swan. Ese viaje ya es un hecho." negué con fervor. Quizá debería pedirle ayuda a Jacob. Él podría deshacerse de ella. **

**No, eso era muy drástico. Sólo quiero espantarla. Tal vez algún susto, una situación en la que ella no sienta ganas de ir. Provocar una pelea entre ellos es muy pronto. Necesito que Edward confíe en mi. Es un arma de doble filo, porque mientras más pasa con esa anciana, más tiempo tiene acercarse a ella. No quiero alejarlo, así es debo ir lento con él. **

"**Nos vemos en el instituto, Tanya." ella murmuró un "hasta mañana" y colgó.**

**La casa estaba vacía. Me había acostumbrado a esta soledad. Me gustaba el silencio, porque así era como sentía mi alma, en silencio. Ahora que sabía lo bien que le hacía Edward a mi vida, estaba más segura que eramos perfectos el uno para el otro. Sé que siente algo por mí, pero está confundido con esa manipuladora. Jamás se fijará en mí si ella continúa provocándole. **

**¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora? ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿Pensaría en mí? ¿Pensaría en ella? Suspiré. Edward traía sentimientos lindos. Debía luchar por él, pero nada me detendría.**

"**¡Isabella!" ugh, llegó Charlie.**

"**¡En mi habitación!" grité desde la puerta. La cerré inmediatamente. Charlie sólo comprobaba que estaba en casa. No le importaba. ¿Qué se sentirá ser amada? Estoy segura que Edward puede amarme. Él es tan tierno, caballero, honesto. Es todo lo que nunca había creído encontrar en un hombre. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi...**

***Papá dice que debo acompañarlo al funeral de la hija de su amigo Bladimir. Él no me gusta, me mira feo. Pero quiero gustarle a papá. Así quizá me abrace como el papá de Jane la abraza a ella.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó mamá. Ella es hermosa. Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella. Asentí. "Recuerda que debes ser una niña buena. Nada de correr o decir algo sin permiso." asentí. "No quiero risitas ni juegos con Jane o Felix." asentí otra vez. Mamá era hermosa, pero me daba miedo. Cuando se enojaba con papá tiraba cosas y decía groserías.

"Renee, deja de repetirle las cosas a esa mocosa." dijo papá. Otra vez estaba enojado. No quería que papá estuviera enojado. También decía cosas feas y se encerraba con mamá por horas en el cuarto. Cuando mamá salía siempre estaba llorando.

Llegamos al cementerio. No me gustaba. Era triste. Me recordaba al abuelo Swan y a la abuela Marie. Sonreí, pero recordé las palabras de mamá. Nada de risas. Inmediatamente quité la sonrisa. A lo lejos vi a Jane y Felix. Mamá dijo que no quería juegos así que los saludé desde lejos. Cada vez llegaba más gente. Al frente estaba el Sr. y la Sra. Langs. También Larry. Él se veía triste. No como los Sres. Langs. Alguien vestido de negro que lo hacía ver muy gracioso leía un pequeño libro. Era el único que hablaba. No entendía lo que decía, pero los adultos escuchaban, y yo quería ser adulta, así que también escuchaba. Pero todo era aburrido así que me distraje viendo a las personas. Cuando todo terminó papá nos llevó con el Sr. Langs.

"Bladimir, siento mucho tu perdida. Mis condolencias en nombre de la familia Swan." papá decía al Sr. Langs. Entonces vi a ese ángel.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto. Tiré del traje de mamá para que ella viera al ángel, pero me dio una mirada de reprobación. Bueno, la dejé tranquila. Regresé la vista al ángel. Hablaba con otros adultos. Aproveché que mamá no me estaba viendo para acercarme.

"Edward, debemos irnos, Bro." decía un hombre enorme. Era el adulto más grande que había visto.

"Dame un momento, Emmett. Sólo un minuto a solas con ella." decía el ángel. El adulto gigante asintió y se fue con dos mujeres y otro adulto. Los cuatro me regalaron una sonrisa cuando pasaron a mi lado. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué hacía en ese lugar. Un ángel como él debe estar cuidando de alguien. Tal vez pueda pedirle que me cuide. Me acerqué un poco más.

"¿Por qué me dejaste, Chloë?" dijo el ángel. Hablaba con la piedra. "Te llevaste todo contigo, ¿cómo seré feliz sin ti?" el ángel derramó una lágrima. Y eso me puso triste. Alguien tan hermoso no debería estar triste. Él se puso de rodillas. "Te prometo que vendré siempre que pueda. Cada cumpleaños tuyo, San Valentin." dijo aún con lágrimas. "Te amo, hermosa. Jamás te olvidaré. Ni a nuestro pequeño milagro." se quedó allí pensativo. Otra lágrima corrió por sus mejillas rosadas. Eliminé la poco distancia que nos separaba y puse mi mano en su hombro. Volteó a verme y me sentí tan triste. Sus ojitos verdes estaban apagados.

"No llores." dije quitando la lágrima de su mejilla. Él me miró sorprendido. "No estés triste. Los ángeles no lloran."

Él sonrió. "Hola, pequeña. ¿Dónde están papi y mami?" su voz era linda. Como escuchar esa música que ponía la abuela Marie... ella le llamaba música clásica.

"Con el Sr. Langs." señalé. Papá estaba despaldas a nosotros, debía ser rápida y volver antes que me vieran. "¿Por qué estás triste?" pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

El ángel tomó mi mano y le dio un beso. Sentí cosquillitas en el estómago. Parecido a las que el abuelo Swan me daba, pero estas me hacían sentir un calor en las mejillas. "No te preocupes por mi tristeza. Estaré bien." se levantó del suelo y sonrió no tan triste. Me hizo sonreír a mi también, porque era más hermoso cuando sus ojitos brillaban.

"La abuela Marie dice que los ángeles cuidan a las personas que quieren. ¿Me cuidarás?" pregunté esperanzada. El ángel sonrió. Era una sonrisa muy bonita. Me hacía sentir cosquillitas otra vez. Era una mezcla entre piano, arpa y violín... esta vez me recordó al abuelo Swan cuando ponía música Jazz.

"Ya tienes un ángel que te cuida." dijo aun sonriendo. "Seguro que alguien desde el cielo te está cuidando. Ella cuida de mí." dijo señalando la piedra con el nombre de la hija del Sr. Langs.

"La abuela Marie y el abuelo Swan están en el cielo ¿Crees que ellos sean mis ángeles?" él asintió. Hice un puchero. "Pero quiero que tú seas mi ángel." dije triste. Sentía el picor en mis ojos.

"De acuerdo, seré tu ángel. Pero debes ser una niña buena, hacer caso a tus padres, no decir mentiras, estudiar mucho, y ser feliz siempre, ¿está bien?" asentí emocionada. La abuela decía que los ángeles eran hermosos. Pero él era más que hermoso. "Nos veremos algún día, muñeca." dijo sonriendo y se fue. Mientras el ángel se iba, sentí en mis cortos años un vacío en mi estómago. Algo parecido a cuando la abuela Marie se fue al cielo... sólo que esta vez, el vacío era más grande y me sentía muy sola.***

**Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. **

**Tenía doce años en ese entonces. **

**Y era demasiado ingenua... **

**Muy ingenua para comprender lo bueno y malo de la vida. No sabía cuánto te puede marcar una persona. Tampoco entendía porqué la vida se empeña en mostrarte algo que no puedes tener. **

**Muy tarde comprendí que la vida no es justa. Que le gusta burlarse de tus sueños. Te da una probada de algo imposible, para que veas de lo que te pierdes, porque eso te demuestra, que los sueños muchas veces solo se quedan en lo que son, sueños.**

**Luego de ver por primera vez a mi ángel personal, iba al cementerio cada vez que podía. A veces esperaba semanas hasta que lo encontraba hablando con la lápida.**

**Descubrí que él la _amaba_... y descubrí que yo lo _amaba_. **

**Nunca me atreví a recordarle que yo fui esa niña que le pidió que él fuera su ángel. Él se veía adulto, muy adulto. Y yo, pues, era una adolescente. Jamás se fijaría en mi, y eso me recuerda, que la vida es cruel cuando menos lo necesitas. **

**Desde el día que lo vi por primera vez todo comenzó a caer. **

**Mis padres peleando. El Sr. Langs me violaba a cada vez que podía. El embarazo no deseado. El aborto. Las andanzas con Felix, el miedo cuando supe que él tenía VIH. La tristeza de Jane, que cada vez se hacía más grande, hasta su muerte. Y entonces, mi propio intento de suicidio. **

**¿Por qué intenté suicidarme? **

**Muchos piensan que el suicidio es un acto de cobardía y egoísmo. ¿Por qué lo dicen? ¿Porque en realidad lo piensan? ¿O es porque los demás lo piensan? **

**El suicidio es algo tan personal e íntimo, que por sentido común debe ser egoísta. **

**Un ejemplo sería cuando te enamoras. Si el amor afecta a otros, simplemente no te importa, porque es tu sentimiento, tu vida, tu alma, TU felicidad. No te interesa si eres egoísta o no, porque al final del día, quien se siente deprimido y abatido, feliz y optimista, eres tú. Nadie más. **

**A la hora de amar todos somos egoístas de una forma u otra. El que diga que no lo es, pues además de mentiroso, es el ser más hipócrita del mundo.**

**Dado ese ejemplo, pasaremos al suicidio.**

**Si al final del día tú eres el que carga con el peso de tu vida, ¿por qué pensar en los demás, si el que sufre eres tú? Digamos que no eres egoísta. Te tragas tu dolor, intentas seguir adelante, dar lo mejor de ti. Pero el que está a tu lado, está feliz. Él sí es egoísta, porque te pasa por la cara lo feliz que es, mientras tú te lamentas por tu miserable vida. ¿Eso no es ser egoísta? ¿Esperar que una persona esté ahí para ti, aunque sufra, pero tú seas feliz? Para mí, no solo es egoísta, es desconsiderado. **

**Por eso me mantengo creyente en que el suicidio es algo íntimo y personal. Algo que puede que involucre a terceros, pero en esta vida, siempre hay daño colateral. No hay forma de hacer algo sin afectar a terceros, sea para bien o mal. **

**Por supuesto que al final desistí de acabar con mi vida. Mi motivación era un hombre de ojos verdes. **

**Y al final, sea cuál sea mi motivación, al menos estoy viva. **

**Si no me suicidé, no fue por el supuesto dolor a mis padres, porque seamos realistas, estoy segura que ni siquiera les importaría. Por lo menos no en la categoría en la que los padres lloran a sus hijos. **

**Tampoco me importaba el resto del mundo para pensar en quedarme. Pero cuando imaginaba a Edward, aunque él no supiera que existo, me daba la fortaleza para soportar un día más. Valor para enfrentar mis demonios y esperar, sólo esperar, que algún día mi sueño se convirtiera en realidad.**

**El escándalo de que la hija de Charles Swan intentaba suicidarse recorría todos los noticieros locales. Pronto mi madre fue juzgada por su club de **_**perras perfectas. **_**Ignoraban su presencia al igual que a una lacra. Ninguna de ellas hablaba con Renee. Y el cielo las libre de ver a sus hijas conmigo. Menos a sus galantes hijos llevarme al cine. **

**Cuando estalló la bomba del romance entre Felix y yo, todo se volvió mierda. **

**Él jamás me gustó, pero si quería ser una mujer para Edward, debía experimentar. Lo malo era que Felix estaba conmigo y Jane a la vez. Sólo lo utilizaba, sin importarme que yo era su primer amor. Era una relación enfermiza, porque él intentaba seguir adelante con Jane, pero por alguna extraña razón, siempre volvía a mi. **

**Lo que ninguno sabía -incluso Felix- era que la puta con la que perdió la virginidad, tenía Sida. Y doy gracias que fui inteligente para evitar otro embarazo y usábamos condón, aunque yo usara la píldora. Pero Jane no corrió con la misma suerte. Ella confiaba en la píldora. Y claro que le funcionó, pero no lo suficiente para evitar la enfermedad. Cuando ella se enteró, vino a mí para desahogarse. Creo que mi reacción me delató, porque sin decir nada, supo que había algo entre Felix y yo. Al menos le debía la verdad, así que fui sincera y le dije todo. Y ya saben, no se lo tomó muy bien, recurriendo al suicidio. **

**Eso, junto a mis propios temores, me llevaron a la culpa, y luego a mi intento de acabar con mi miseria. **

**¿Ven a lo que me refiero a que es algo personal que no incumbe a terceros? **

**Luego de eso, mi padre decidió que era demasiado escándalo para el apellido Swan en Washington, así es que nos mudamos. Jamás pensé que papá escogería Chicago de entre tantos estados. Pero cuando lo vi en el piano, creí que era un sueño hecho realidad. **

**Mi ángel terrenal. Era como un soplo de aire a mis pulmones quemados por la falta de oxígeno. **

**Y entonces comencé a espiarlo todos los días. **

**Sabía a qué hora sale de su apartamento, cuándo va donde sus padres, de qué trabaja, cuántos años tiene, su profesión, todo de él. Jacob no estuvo muy contento con suministrar la información, así que tuve que darle un buen polvo para eso. Y además decirle que era por una venganza. **

**Pero algo sucedió ese día. Imaginar que Edward era el que me estaba follando, en vez de Jacob, definitivamente me prendió. **

**Y me gustó. **

**El sexo me gustó. **

**Eso es una señal de que Edward pertenece a mi lado. Siento que él y yo pertenecemos juntos. **

**Claro, sigue siendo mayor que yo, pero soy creyente en esa mierda de que '**_**en el amor no hay edad'. **_**Bueno, no, no creo en ese dicho, pero sí creo en que Edward es aquello que nació para mí, pero que por un error del destino, yo tuve un pequeño retraso en venir al mundo. Igual, ¿cuánto ****son nueve años? No es gran cosa. Igual, en dos meses cumpliré los dieciocho.**

**Lo único que espero es que a él no le importe. Y de ser así, entonces tendré que hacer que cambie de opinión. **

**Un día más de Instituto. Sentía las miradas de todos. Los rumores son predecibles. **

**Cuando eres nueva en algún lugar, las personas creen que tienen el derecho de especular de tu vida, como si eso los hiciera conocerte mejor. Al principio es divertido -al menos para mí- porque escucho a los idiotas dar versiones de lo que pudo haber pasado a la chica Swan. Pero luego se vuelve tedioso, aburrido, y aunque quiera ignorarlo, molesto. **

**Ahora, el rumor nuevo, salido del horno, es que me follo a Newton y a Ben al mismo tiempo. **

**Jamás entenderé a la estúpida de Weber. Crear semejante problema por una rata de laboratorio. No tengo problemas con los nerd, porque bueno, soy una nerd con reputación de puta, pero creo que meterme con el chico que se masturba en el salón de química no es mi estilo. Además, siempre he tenido este fetiche con los hombres mayores. Primero Felix, que tenía dieciocho cuando yo tenía catorce y comenzamos esa locura. Luego está Edward que me lleva un par de años. **

**Caminaba por los pasillos cuando escuché a la estúpida de Jessica llamar mi nombre. Me di la vuelta. "¡¿Qué quieres?!" dije tajante. **

"**Dicen que tú y Mike están saliendo, ¿es cierto?" dijo como un corderito. **

**A esto me refiero. A que ni siquiera estoy con ellos, como para que me involucren en un tórrido romance. **

"**No, Jessica. Si tanto te gusta Mike, puedes quedártelo " dije aburrida de lo mismo. ¿Por qué me pedían permiso para salir con los chicos? ¿Tenía cara de ser sus madres? Jessica se alejó sin decir nada. **

**No tenía ganas de ir a clases, así que esperé por Tanya para ir donde Jake. Necesitaba un escape al aburrimiento.**

"**Tanya, ¿dónde estás?" tuve que llamar a su celular porque no veía señales de ella.**

"**En casa, Swan. Tengo gripe." su voz era rasposa y congestionada. **

"**Eh, ok. Nos vemos cuando te mejores." colgué. **

**Mientras iba donde Jake en mi Porsche blanco, pensaba en mis amigos. **

**En realidad no tenía. **

**No era una persona con mucha paciencia. Tampoco era una persona delicada o afectiva. Jamás fui una persona que demostrara cariño a los demás. Quizá porque nunca me indicaron cómo dar cariño. Mi única amiga fue Jane, pero ella fue demasiado débil para este mundo. O quizá muy valiente... depende del punto de vista en que se analice la situación. **

**Llegué donde Jacob. Él era un abogado. Pero eso era sólo una fachada para conocer a las personas correctas. Jacob lavaba dinero, se movía en el mundo del narcotráfico, y era el hermano adoptivo de Josh Morris, uno de los mafiosos más poderosos de Chicago. **

**Estar rodeada de gente sin escrúpulos me hacía sentir poderosa. **

**Pero vacía. **

**Algo que no sentía cuando estaba con Edward. Creí que odiaría a todos los hombres, pero sé que él es diferente. **

**Cuando llegué a la mansión de Jacob, los guardaespaldas me miraban de forma lasciva. Sabía que mis pechos les llamaban la atención. Jamás acepté mi cuerpo, y después de volver loca a Renee, aceptó que me hiciera un implante de pechos. Nada exagerado, proporcionado a mi estatura pequeña y mi cuerpo delgado. Los hombres matan por muj****eres con grandes _b_****_oobies_. **

**Ni siquiera pedí que me dejaran pasar. Ellos sabían quién era yo. Además de que mi apellido era muy importante. Me sorprendió que Edward no supiera quién era yo. ¿Dónde vivía él que no conocía la magnitud del apellido Swan? Edward venía de una familia acaudalada, pero es de esas personas que no se fijan en eso. Yo también soy de esa forma, pero confieso que algunas veces las comodidades a las que estoy acostumbrada sobrepasan mi lado humilde. **

**La chica del servicio me abrió la puerta. Todos aquí saben que odio esperar. **

"**El Sr. Black." escupí. **

"**En su estudio, Srta. Swan." intentó ser amable, pero yo estaba enterada que ella se follaba a Jake y estaba enamorada de él. Pobre ilusa. **

**Fui directo hasta su estudio. Lo encontré hablando por celular. **

"**No, es el 50% si quiere que el divorcio sea privado." entré como si fuera mi casa. Me senté en un sofá largo de cuero a esperar. Jacob me guiñó el ojo y continuó hablando. "Bien, tenemos material para hundir a esa perra y obtener buena ganancia." asintió sonriendo. "Definitivamente hablaré con su abogada. Te llamo luego." me dio esa mirada de hambruna. En el fondo me dio asco, pero no dejaría que ese hombre ganara. No dejaría que su abuso de años atrás me detuviera. "¿Me extrañaste?" **

**Suspiré, dejando que mis fosas nasales expulsaran aquella sensación de náuseas. "Vine a pedir tu ayuda." dije con toda la fluidez que podía. **

"**¿El chico Cullen?" preguntó incrédulo. Asentí. "¿Qué hay con él?" su pregunta molesta me decía que lo que menos quería era hablar, y sobre todo de Edward.**

"**Hay... una persona que necesito que investigues." dije.**

**Jacob tenía una rodilla apoyada en el sofá entre mis muslos, sus brazos me dejaban acorralada. "¿A quién?" **

**Pasaba su nariz por mi cuello y me tensé. Mi corazón latía a mucha velocidad y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Transpiraba la incomodidad de su cercanía. ¡Tienes que hacer esto, Isabella Swan! "Quieeero..." necesitaba tranquilizar mi respiración para poder hablar. "Quiero que investigues a Kimberly Stevens." **

**Jacob me miraba con sorpresa. Toda lujuria se había ido. "¿La tía de Tanya?" asentí. "¿El bombón de la tía de Tanya? ¿Rubia, ojos verdes, cuerpazo bien conservado?" **

**Hice un bufido. "¡Mierda, ni que estuviera tan buena!" dije sintiendo envidia y... odio. No porque Jacob hablara de ella, sino porque ella compartía con Edward todo lo que yo no podía. **

**Él estrechó sus ojos. "¿Por qué quieres investigar a la tía de Tanya?" **

**¡Porque quiero que se pudra en el infierno por siquiera pensar en Edward! **

**Pero no, no podía decirle eso a él. "Porque me hace la vida miserable." eso no era mentira. Ella sí hacía mi vida miserable. "La tiene conmigo en ese dichoso programa para cambiar de actitud. Me siento enferma de ella. Quiero descubrir lo que sea con tal de que me deje tranquila." y a Edward también, quise agregar, pero Jacob se pondría como loco. **

"**Entiendo. Lo mismo que pasa con el profesor de mierda Cullen." asentí. Esa fue la excusa que le había dado para que investigara a Edward. "En la mañana te tengo noticias." me guiñó el ojo y volvió a su posición para seguir con su intento de seducción.**

"**¡Espera!" dije tratando de relajar mis músculos. "¿Tienes E?" necesitaba un poco de Éxtasis, necesitaba olvidar lo que haría.**

"**¡Claro!" dijo Jacob caminando a su escritorio. "¡Es tu día de suerte! Estas son nuevas. Según el ****dealer ****son mejores y el efecto es increíble." dijo sonriendo. **

"**¿Tiene algo diferente?" pregunté con miedo. Algunos fabricantes le agregan otras sustancias para mejorar el efecto, según Jacob. **

**Él soltó una carcajada. "¡Claro que no! Es que son de mejor calidad. Son de otro tipo al que le quiero comprar. Josh me deja probar, ya sabes, confía en mi gusto." **

"**¿En tu gusto?" pregunté confundida. Jamás me interesó el mundo del narcotráfico. **

"**Como un catador de vinos. Pruebo la mercancía y doy el visto bueno." me dio la pastilla y un vaso de algo que supuse era licor. Fruncí el ceño al contenido dudoso del vaso. "¡Tequila!" dijo como si me ofreciera una Coca-Cola. Pero no importó. Jacob querría su recompensa, yo obtendría la mía, era lo único que a la final importaba. Coloqué la pastilla en mi lengua y de un solo trago la bajé con el tequila. **

**Media hora después, me sentía extremadamente feliz, al punto de estar eufórica.**

** No recordaba mis penas, los problemas, nada...**

* * *

Otro capítulo más mis amores. A partir de este subiré cada tres días. Me quedé sin capítulos y debo comenzar a escribir. Estimo que tres días es un lapso considerable para tener un capítulo bueno. En todo caso, sepan que tengo una bebé de seis meses, que los que son padres comprenderán que mi peque absorbe mucho de mi tiempo. Lo digo por si acaso el plazo de tres días, se convierte en cuatro.

¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Quizá? Espero que me lo hagan saber con un review. Espero que este cap. les deje en claro por dónde va la historia. Las canciones que sugiero muchas veces no tendrán relación con el capítulo en cuestión. Muchas veces recomiendo la canción porque escribí el capítulo escuchando la canción. Aunque esta vez sí fue relacionado con el capítulo. Esa canción se conoce como el himno del acosador. No debo entrar en detalles, ¿cierto?

Un punto importante es que la historia en su mayoría es Edward POV. serán poco los punto de vista por parte de Bella.

Gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi locura.

Besos y nos leeremos pronto.

Lila Heart.


	7. Chapter 6 Sentimiento Desconocido

**Obsession Or Love.**

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer._

_La trama y personajes que __**NO**__ reconozcas de la saga son de mi propiedad._

_Un millón de gracias por leer esta locura salida de mi retorcida cabecita. Espero no decepcionarles… ¡besos!_

* * *

**Summary:**

**Una obsesión marcará la vida de Edward y Bella. Cuando el amor pasa a ser necesidad, la necesidad a obsesión, y la obsesión a locura, ¿podrá el amor encontrar una luz en tanta oscuridad?**

* * *

**Canción recomendada:**

**You're Beautiful- James Blunt.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**Sentimiento Desconocido.**

**EPOV.**

**Arruinado. El viaje a Hawaii totalmente arruinado. ¿Motivo? Tanya había contraído una gripe -posiblemente en la estación de policía- y contagió no solo a Kim, sino a Kourtney. Así que en vez de disfrutar unos días de vacaciones, me encontraba en el consultorio de Jasper esperando que atendiera a Kourt.**

"**Debes tomar mucho liquido, princesa." escuché la voz de mi amigo. Kim y la pequeña salían del consultorio de Jazz. Ambas traían los ojos dilatados, nariz roja. "¡Edward!" dijo Jazz con una palmada afectiva en mi hombro.**

**Sonreí. "¿Cómo va todo?" pregunté.**

"**Muy bien, amigo. Alice es... Alice." Kim, Jazz y yo sonreímos. "Oliver cada día más extrovertido. Creo que heredó el carisma de ella. Tenemos mucho tiempo sin reunirnos, deberíamos hacer algo el fin de semana." mi amigo hizo la sugerencia.**

"**Me parece bien. Aunque Kim y mi pequeña estan enfermas, no puedo dejarlas solas." dije mirando de reojo a Kim.**

"**Por suerte lo de Kim no es más que una simple gripe. Tomando sus antibióticos, con mucho líquido y reposo, estoy absolutamente seguro que el domingo podríamos programar una reunión donde Esme."**

"**¡Estaría encantada! Hace mucho no veo a tu madre, Edward. Además, podría hablar con ella sobre las intenciones que tengo con su bebé." dijo mi novia con un toque burlón.**

"**Hermano, tu madre te trata como a una niña. No entiendo por qué acepta la boda de su hija menor con Emmett, pero no aprueba ninguna chica que lleves." **

**Suspiré totalmente resignado. A veces -mejor dicho todo el tiempo- sentía que los papeles se invertían. Yo era Rose y ella Edward. Confuso, pero no menos desagradable y escalofriante. "No hablemos de eso. Mamá me asfixia. Pero me parece buena idea. Si crees que Kim estará en buen estado, sería agradable juntarnos como en los viejos tiempos. Le diré a Emmett y a Rose." hablamos un poco más y nos despedimos de Jazz. Pasaría un fin de semana en familia. No era Hawaii, pero definitivamente bien recibido. **

**Era Jueves, por lo que no esperaba ver a Bella. Lo que me recordó que había quedado con ella de vernos el Viernes. Qué irresponsable fui. Olvidé por completo mi viaje con Kim. Y aunque la gripe de ella me salvó el pellejo de quedar como un idiota, debería estar más enfocado en esas cosas. **

**Todo el día en el trabajo extrañé a Kim. O eso pensé. Estaba deprimido, sí, pero no estaba seguro del porqué.**

**Como todos los días, me senté al piano. Mis dedos se movían sin control. Siguiendo mis instintos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Bella? ¿Se habrá metido en poblemas? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella? **

**Podría... **

**Quería llamarla. No estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿cierto? Después de todo, ella me dio su número de celular. Para eso eran los celulares... para saber de las personas. Ella podría estar en problemas, quizá necesita hablar con alguien. Por primera vez en años dejé de tocar para hacer una llamada... **

"**¿Edward?" respondió Bella al tercer timbrado. **

"**¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" su voz se escuchaba rasposa. Diferente.**

"**¿Huh? ¿Yo?" escuché su risa. **

"**¿Estás ocupada? Disculpa, sólo quería saber si estabas bien." **

"_**Oye... corta la llamada...**_**" dijo una voz al fondo. **

"**Eh... ya voy... espera que es importante..."**

**La escuchaba balbucear. "Bella, hablamos mañana..."**

"**¡No, espera!" se escuchó un gruñido, una voz masculina diciendo algo como "todo lo que hago por una mamada".**

"**Listo." dijo, pero Bella sonaba diferente. Parecido a una persona borracha.**

"**Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estás?" **

"**Estoy... dooonde un amiiiigoo." arrastraba las palabras. **

"**Isabella Swan, ¿Estás bebiendo?"**

**Soltó una carcajada. "Estoy biiieen. Pareces mi..." se escuchó un silencio. "**_**¡Hey!**_**" gritó ella.**

"**Quien quiera que seas... estás interrumpiendo la mejor mamada de mi vida. Bye bye." y cortó la llamada.**

**¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! **

**Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...**

**Conté hasta treinta y siete mientras mi corazón volvía a sus latidos normales. **

**Ok, ahora sí, ¡¿qué carajo había pasado?! **

**Llamé a Bella, me contestó con voz de borracha, estaba donde un **_**amigo**_**, y éste me dice que estoy interrumpiendo la mamada de su vida. Lo perdí... volví a sentir mi corazón palpitar. Lo escuchaba en mis oídos. Es que... no entiendo. Estoy molesto, lo sé. Lo que no sé es porqué. Bella no me dijo nada de un chico. Aunque la voz de ese hombre era madura, no de un adolescente. ¿Me habrá mentido? No, ella fue sincera, no tendría porqué mentirme. **

**Tal vez sea una broma. Puede ser que esté en una fiesta. Sí, eso, está en una fiesta. **

**Luego de eso intenté tocar nuevamente, pero no pude concentrarme. Todo el asunto de Bella me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Rememoraba la llamada y sentía algo dentro de mí que ardía. **

**Fui a mi oficina a pasar el tiempo. Escuché un suave toque en la puerta, para entrar una hermosa rubia platinada. **

"**Hola, Ed." **

"**Alice, ¿rubia?" ella se encogió de hombros. Se sentó frente a mí.**

"**Perdí una apuesta con Jazz." sus ojos azules brillaban en diversión. "¿Está mal?" preguntó mientras tocaba las puntas de un mechon de su cabello lasio.**

**Era un poco extraño y radical, pero no estaba mal. "Estoy acostumbrado a tu melena oscura... pero te sienta el rubio." ambos sonreímos. "¿Cuál fue la apuesta que te llevó al cambio de look?" **

**Hizo un bufido. "Jasper apostó a que volverías con Kim antes de fin de año." **

**Sonreí incómodo. Todavía sentía que lo mío con Kim estaba en arena movediza. Y continuaba molesto por lo de Bella. "¿Qué apostaste tú?" **

"**Que no volverían." frunció los labios. "Edward, sabes que amo a Kim, pero ella no es la indicada." **

**Suspiré con cansancio. "Allie, Kim es una buena mujer. Lo sabes. No encontraré una mejor que ella."**

"**Edward, yo sé que Kim es una buena mujer. Ella y Rose son mis mejores amigas, ¿recuerdas? Pero ni siquiera me has dicho que la amas... que sientas **_**algo **_**por ella."**

"**Lo intento, Allie." pasé las manos por mi cabello. "Todos ustedes han seguido adelante. Tú y Jazz se casaron, tienen a Oliver. Rose y Em siguen follando como conejos. No te extrañes que antes de fin de año termine embarazada. Todos avanzan, y yo sigo pensando en que debo hacerlo. No la amo, pero puedo llegar a ello. Kim es alguien que se puede amar." **

"**Siempre tan testarudo, Edward. El amor no se fuerza. No se planea, y ciertamente no se elige. Si no sientes nada por Kim después de años de conocerla, y luego de una relación, ¿crees que ahora será diferente?" **

"**No lo sé, ¿bien? Sólo sé que debo intentar algo. Si me quedo esperando nunca sabré si debí estar con ella o no." **

**Alice suspiró pero me sonrió con simpatía. "De acuerdo. Solamente quiero que seas feliz. Si piensas que estar con Kim es lo mejor para ti, entonces te apoyo." le sonreí. "Ahora, me ha llegado una invitación a una barbacoa el domingo donde Esme." ¡Bendita sea Alice! Amaba eso de ella. Si no estaba de acuerdo contigo lo decía, pero no presionaba. Si fuera Rose, incluso Esme, estaría todavía tratando de explicar mi punto. **

"**Así es. Kim estaba con Kourtney en el consultorio de Jazz. Ambas con una ligera gripe. En fin, se postergó Hawaii. Jazz piensa que es buena idea reunirnos el domingo. Un poco de carne asada, cerveza, piscina. Suena bien para mí." **

"**Sí. A Jazz le hace falta un poco de sol." estrechó sus ojos azules y me miró por unos segundos. "Vamos, Ed, escupe."**

**Fruncí el ceño. "No es nada, Alice." frunció los labios. "A ti no se te pasa nada, ¿cierto?" ella sonrió dejando al descubierto su reluciente dentadura. "Pero en realidad no es nada. Seguro estoy cansado. También me afectó la conversión sobre mi relación con Kim." **

"**No eres un buen mentiroso, al menos para mí. Pero sabes que si me necesitas, estoy aquí para ti." Alice dio un suave apretón a mi mano. "¿Quieres cenar con Jazz y conmigo?" **

**Sonreí con dulzura. "Lo siento, Allie. Iré a visitar a Kim." **

**Asintió. "Sí, el buen novio. Bueno, nos vemos el domingo. Muchos besos a Kim." se despidió de mí y salió de la oficina. Por mi parte recogí un poco el escritorio, di una última mirada, y me fui. **

**Como siempre, el portero me dejó subir. Mientras lo hacía, sentía la misma melancolía que tuve todo el día. ¿Qué había cambiado? **

**La niñera abrió la puerta, dejando a mi vista a un Chase jugando con su nintendo **_**DS. **_**"Hola, campeón." dije revolviendo su cabello. **

**Chase sonrió. "Mamá está dormida. La medicina es fuerte. Kortney también está dormida." **

**Sonreí. "¿Y qué haces despierto?" miré el reloj que marcaba las ocho treinta. "¿No tienes clases mañana?"**

**Chase hizo un tierno puchero, digno de competir con los de Alice. "Ya iba..." levanté una ceja. "Ok... pretendía jugar un poquitin más... míralo como si estuviera cuidando a mamá." dijo con una brillante sonrisa. **

**Negué sonriendo. "Tu mamá querría que estuvieras en la cama sin importar cuán mal esté." dije tocando la punta de su nariz. "Así es que a cepillar sus dientes, jovencito." mi voz era divertida, pero mi marida era segura, para que comprendiera que sonreír no significaba que haría lo que él quisiera. Chase suspiró dramáticamente pero fue a su habitación. Luego de unos minutos me dio las buenas noches, perdiéndose detrás de su puerta. Pero antes de irme, dejé una nota a Kim...**

_**~Kim,**_

_**Estabas dormida cuando vine. Espero que mañana amanezcas mejor. **_

_**Vendré en la noche, supongo que más temprano. Te llamaré.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Edward.~**_

**Toda la noche di vueltas en la cama. Tratando de encontrar alguna descripción a ese sentimiento desconocido que, sin darme respiro, me frecuentaba desde la mañana.**

**Dicen que el sol te da perspectivas nuevas. **

**Sí, me sentía renovado. Menos melancólico que el día anterior. Sin embargo, aún confundido de lo que podría significar esa sensación.**

**Mi día estuvo lleno de estudiantes apasionados por el arte de tocar. Cada uno con una historia diferente, todos con el mismo deseo, expresar su vida en las notas. **

**Cuando todos se marcharon, y por fin pude quedar en la comodidad de mi amigo el silencio y su novia soledad, mis dedos hicieron de ese pequeño salón, un confesionario de mis más grandes penas. De mis más internos dolores.**

**Lo sentí... **

**Lo sentí, igual que una ráfaga de viento trae consigo la calidez del verano. Mi corazón se aceleró, mi respiración se sintió pesada, y el vacío en mi estómago se llenó de mariposas bailando una canción desconocida. **

**Ella estaba ahí... Bella.**

**¿Cómo lo sé? Era una pregunta que no aparecía al tope de mi lista. La pregunta correcta sería, ¿por qué lo sé? **

**Sentía su mirada traspasar mi alma. Desnudando cada curva en ella. Mi alma quedaba expuesta cada vez que Bella Swan estaba en el panorama. **

"**Aun es asombroso." dijo cuando abrí mis ojos para ver que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Ella verdaderamente estaba recostada del piano. "Puedes tocar la misma pieza una y otra vez, siempre parece una caricia." Bella estaba... feliz. Quise preguntar el motivo de su alegría. Pero no por las razones correctas. No quería preguntar porque me intrigaba saber sobre su felicidad, quería saber porque tenía esperanzas que no estuviera con nadie. ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Por qué esa sensación de ardor y opresión en el pecho? **

"**Estás callado hoy... ¿no más preguntas y consejos para Bella?" **

"**No es como si escucharas de todas formar." no pude, simplemente no pude mantener el pico cerrado.**

"**¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño. **

**¿Ahora qué, Cullen? Suspiré. "Solo me parece que nunca has hecho caso a un consejo." y mentí. A medias. No quería exponerme a una conversación de la que no estaba preparado para una respuesta. **

"**No has pensado que, tal vez, ¿nadie ha tenido el tacto para hacerlo?" fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño. "Quiero decir, todos me dicen qué hacer, pero nadie lo hace de la forma correcta. Gritar los **_**consejos **_**y **_**dialogar **_**no es la misma cosa." **

"**Ok, entonces lo que intentas decirme es que, haces lo que te da la gana, porque no te dan consejos como tú quieres, ¿me equivoco?" Bella se encogió de hombros.**

**Bufé. "Eso es un absurdo. El problema aquí no es cómo vengan los consejos, el problema aquí es el receptor. Si de verdad quieres cambiar lo haces, no importa el método utilizado para dicho cambio." **

**Bella sonrió. "Dime algo, Edward, cuando tus padres te aconsejaban, hablaban contigo, ¿cierto? Me refiero a que se sentaban en algún lugar contigo, te explicaban las cosas y hablaban como personas civilizadas."**

"**No particularmente sentados. Podría ser en cualquier lugar. Pero sí, casi siempre lo hacían de una forma civilizada." Bella me sonrió con suficiencia. Suspiré, pobre niña, estaba tan perdida. "Pero, como todo padre, cuando metía la pata -que era frecuente- ellos me daban mi par de gritos, consejos, y me castigaban." **

"**¿Te gritaban?" preguntó asombrada.**

"**Tampoco al extremo de alarmar a todo el vecindario, pero hablaban alto." ella parecía tan confundida. "Bella, las personas gritan cuando están frustradas. Es algo humano, no solamente tus padres. Y quizá no es la mejor manera de reprenderte y conseguir un mejor comportamiento, pero no puedes acabar una guerra con más bombas." seguía con el ceño fruncido. "Quiero decir, que en tus manos está el poder para frenar los gritos. Puedes hablar con ellos y decirles lo que sucede. Independientemente que eso no funcione, tu deber es cambiar de actitud, no por ellos, sino por ti. Gritar a la par de ellos, llevarles la contraria, no ayudará. Quieres castigarles, pero al final, quien terminará mal eres tú. Ellos son adultos, Bella. Su vida ya está hecha, nada de lo que hagas afectará su vida directamente. Pero tú tienes mucho que perder ****sino tomas las decisiones correctas."**

**Silencio. Fue todo lo que hubo después de mis palabras. **

"**Entonces... debo cambiar mi modo de ataque." fruncí el ceño.**

"**¿Ataque?" pregunté. **

**Bella asintió sonriendo. "Sip. Creí que mis locuras los lastimaban. Ahora veo que no. Quizá si me comporto, sea el mejor método para demostrarles que no los necesito." **

**¡Ugh! Ayudar a Bella sería algo complicado. "Creo que no me refería a eso. No lo hagas por ellos, por nadie más. Hazlo por ti, nena. Solo para ti." **

"**¿Nena?" dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Cullen, la estupidez te persigue en estos días. ¿Nena? ¿En serio le dije nena? Aunque eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad? Es decir, es una muestra de cariño... no quiere decir nada. Es solo una palabra... "Entonces debo cambiar por mí." Bella acabó con mi balbuceo interno. **

"**Así es. Cambiar para los demás es convertirte en lo que los demás desean que seas. No es lo que tú eres."**

**Frunció los labios. "¿Y si no le gusta quien soy?" **

"**Si te quiere, deberá aceptarte. Pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo en algunas cosas contigo. Pero si sientes dentro de ti, que lo que haces está mal, entonces cambia lo que te molesta, pero hazlo principalmente por ti." un brillo es los ojos de Bella hicieron perderme. Sentía un impulso de tocar su mejilla. Quería... quería tocarla. Sacudí mi cabeza. Eso no estaba bien.**

"**¿Qué hiciste ayer? ¿Me extrañaste?" sus ojos continuaban brillando. ¿La extrañé? Quizá... no, e****so era imposible.**

"**No hice mucho. Llevar a mi novia al doctor porque tiene gripe. Dar clases... lo usual. Soy un tipo aburrido." dije encogiendo mis hombros.**

"**No lo eres." ella lo decía con sinceridad. "Entonces no me extrañaste, qué buen amigo, Cullen..." negó fingiendo tristeza. "Yo sí te extrañé." ¿huh? ¿Por qué eso me aceleraba el corazón y me estremecía? ¿Por eso estaba melancólico ayer? Podría ser por eso que quise escuchar su voz... hasta la llamé. Y entonces recordé la llamada...**

**No me extrañó lo suficiente al parecer...**

"**¿Por qué lo dices?" ¿huh? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! No puedo creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta.**

"**¿Qué cosa?" me hice el idiota.**

"**De que no te extrañé lo suficiente." ¡Busted!* bueno, lo intenté. Creo que es hora de la sinceridad, Srta. Swan.**

"**Parecías muy ocupada ayer cuando llamé a tu celular." **

**Pude ver a Isabella entrar en pánico. "Solo estaba donde un amigo. Pasando el rato." mentía... por alguna razón lo sabía. Y eso, extrañamente, me dolía. ¿Qué me sucedía con esta chica?**

"**Mentir no es algo bueno, Isabella. Creí que éramos amigos."**

"**Lo somos..." Bella suspiró. "De acuerdo, estaba con una persona. Pero él no significa nada para mí." otra vez la opresión. ¿Qué era ésto? De pronto me imaginé a Bella con otro hombre, y el estómago estuvo revuelto en segundos. ¿Cuál era el problema? Sucedería tarde o temprano. Ella no es una niña. **

**_Ella no es mía..._**

"**Me alegro que seas sincera." pero la palabra parecía tan vacía hasta para mis propios oídos. Quería que ella fuese sincera, ¿por qué no era feliz? **

"**Edward, él no significa nada para mí." **

"**¿Y por qué estás con él?" ¿qué mierda? Mi voz sonaba herida y con un tinte a reclamo. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas. Isabella Swan me confundía demasiado.**

"**Lo hago porque sí. Para pasar el tiempo... ¿aburrimiento? No lo sé." **

"**Es un ser humano, Isabella." ella me miraba confundida. "Es increíble, ¿en serio no sabes la diferencia?" Bella continuaba en silencio. "Estás utilizando a una persona, Bella. No es un juguete o un accesorio... es de carne y hueso." **

"**Tú no entiendes nada, Edward. ¡Sabía que me juzgarías tarde o temprano!" su actitud se volvió defensiva.**

**Pero estaba muy molesto como para importarme un carajo. "No te estoy juzgando, te aclaro la diferencia entre un objeto y un ser humano. ¿Consejos? ¿Recuerdas la conversación?" **

"**¡Pero yo no te pedí ningún consejo!" **

"**Bien, entonces no creo que esta amistad llegue a alguna parte, porque no pienso aplaudir todo lo que haces, quedarme callado, y ver cómo jodes tu vida." **

"**Bien, entonces no lo hagas." **

**La miré incrédulo y sonreí, muy irritado. "Está bien. Disculpe, Srta. Swan, es hora de que vaya a mi casa." dije sin emoción mientras me levantaba del taburete. Bella me miraba detenidamente. Hizo un gruñido adorable, que si no estuviera molesto con ella, le habría dicho que era una de las cosas más tiernas que vi en mi vida. **

**La vi alejarse rápidamente. Pronto desapareció y el silencio invadió el salón. Me preguntaba, ¿por qué era insoportable ahora que su voz no llenaba el lugar? **

**Todo el resto del día fue un borrón. Pensando en una sola cosa. Isabella Swan. Recordando nuestra conversación. Reconociendo que ella fue inmadura, pero yo no fui diferente. Le dije las palabras correctas, pero no debí dar por finalizado lo que sea que tuviéramos. **

"**¿Cariño?" preguntó Kim.**

"**Lo siento, bebé. ¿Me decías?" **

"**Estás muy distraído, Edward." **

**Negué con los ojos cerrados. "Solo pensando en la visita a mis padres." le mentí, pero no creí prudente decirle que mi mente estaba sumergida en una chica de ojos color ámbar. **

**Kim frunció el ceño. "Ahora que lo dices, me da un poco de nervios." estábamos acostados en la cama, luego de haber tenido un sexo decente. No fue ****wow,**__**pero fue bueno. **

"**¿Nervios?" ella asintió. "No entiendo el porqué." **

"**Cuando la conocí fue antes de comenzar aquella relación que tuvimos. Luego estuvimos tan ocupados que nunca lo hicimos oficial para ellos... ahora lo haremos, y me pregunto si lo aprobará." Kim jugaba con mi cabello mientras hablaba. Se veía como una chica de veinte años a horas de conocer a su suegra. **

"**Kim, mi madre no es estúpida. Seguro sospecha que entre nosotros hubo algo. No hay que darle importancia a eso. Será sólo para notificarle, no vas a pedir mi mano." dije acariciando su mejilla.**

"**Pero fueron solo eso, sospechas. Ahora la cosa se hace real. ¿Y si no lo aprueba? ¿Si te pide que te alejes de mí?"**

**Reí, a lo que Kim me dio un golpe en el pecho. "Lo haces parecer entre una mezcla de una adolescente y una abusadora de niños, Kim. Ni siquiera con Chloë me pidió que me alejara de ella, y estamos hablando de cuando era un chico de veintiuno. Estará todo bien, Kim, Esme te aprecia mucho. Eres como una hija para ella." dije besando su frente. **

**Kim estuvo en silencio por unos momentos. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" **

"**Lo que sea."**

"**¿Por qué nunca tu familia la menciona?" mis ojos se abrieron como platos. "No... lo siento... soy tan estúpida..."**

"**Shhh... no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que no pensé que hablarías sobre ella." suspiré y rasqué mi nuca. "Es un tema tabú para nosotros. Su muerte afectó a mi familia de forma diferente. A mis padres por el dolor de su hijo y la perdida de un futuro nieto. A Rose, por el dolor de un hermano, sumado a la perdida de un sobrino. Cada uno sobrellevando una perdida de forma diferente. Tú me conoces, me aislé tanto, física y emocionalmente, que mi familia tuvo que sufrir una pérdida igual que yo. Tuvo que librar una batalla larga para rescatar algo de su hijo. Y lo logré, pero ellos al igual que yo, saben que nunca volví a ser el mismo Edward."**

"**Edward, después de una perdida nadie vuelve a ser el mismo. Se aprende, se madura. La esencia de la persona es la misma, pero con madurez." asentí. **

"**Y bueno, preferimos no tocar puntos dolorosos."**

"**¿Dolorosos? ¿Aun te duele, Edward?" **

**Negué sonriendo. "No de esa manera. Superé su muerte, pero aún su recuerdo lástima un poco. Cada día sonrió un poco más con su recuerdo, pero duele en la forma en que se fue. Por eso digo que es un tabú, porque no queremos recordar cosas que nos llevan a la tristeza." **

**Continuamos hablando de todo y nada. Ella preguntaba por la visita de Alice a la fundación, entre otras cosas. Cuando fue vencida por Morfeo, mi corazón comenzó a pensar nuevamente en el dilema de Bella. Quise saber si estaba bien, si estaba en casa o en alguna cita.**

**Jamás fui una persona orgullosa. Pero gracias a Isabella Swan comencé a sentir algo llamado miedo al rechazo, una emoción que jamás había experimentado. **

**Mi miedo se basaba en querer llamarla, pero temer que ella no quisiera hablar conmigo. Me pregunté, ¿por qué ella es tan relevante? ¿Por qué pensar en ella me priva del sueño? ¿Es porque ella es un alma perdida? ¿Porque necesita ayuda? ¿Porque no tiene nadie en su vida que la guíe por su bien? **

**Revolví mi cabello frustrado. Porque tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna tenía respuesta. Quería decirle que no podía seguir saliendo con chicos. Al menos hasta que apareciera el indicado para ella. Pero había una parte en lo oscuro de mi alma, algo muy escondido, que me gritaba que aún cuando ella encontrara el indicado, tampoco querría que estuviera con él. **

**Eso me daba pavor, porque no estaba bien... y el temor era que, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba siendo tan mezquino.**

* * *

*Busted quiere decir Atrapado.

* * *

Mis amores! A ver, ¡qué lío tiene nuestro Edward en la cabeza! Y Bella que no lo hace más fácil para él.

El siguiente capítulo será revelador para Edward. ¿Se fortalecerá la relación de Eddie y Kim? ¿Qué sucederá con la amistad de Eddie y Bells? Todo eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos, pero y, ¿reviews? ¿Alguien por ahí se anima? No muerdo...

Actualizaré más tardar el jueves.

Besitos,

Lila Heart.


	8. Chapter 7 Familia y Descubrimiento

**Obsession Or Love.**

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer._

_La trama y personajes que __**NO**__ reconozcas de la saga son de mi propiedad._

_Un millón de gracias por leer esta locura salida de mi retorcida cabecita. Espero no decepcionarles… ¡besos!_

* * *

**Summary:**

**Una obsesión marcará la vida de Edward y Bella. Cuando el amor pasa a ser necesidad, la necesidad a obsesión, y la obsesión a locura, ¿podrá el amor encontrar una luz en tanta oscuridad?**

* * *

**Canciones recomendadas para el capítulo:**

**UB40- I Can't Help Falling In Love.**

**Savage Garden- I Knew I Love You.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**Familia y Descubrimiento.**

**Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, los domingos eran días sagrados. Mamá y papá trabajaban como esclavos los días de semana, haciendo turnos extras, jornadas enteras, para que el domingo fuese un día familiar. No importaba si el mundo terminaba, ellos estaban en casa. **

**Las cosas cambiaron cuando Rose tuvo dieciséis y yo estaba en la universidad. Mis padres comprendieron que sus pequeños ya no eran pequeños, y que ellos ahora pertenecían a un mundo de fiestas y salidas con amigos.**

**Pero durante mi viaje a la mansión Cullen, pensaba que quizá era un buen momento para retomar costumbres de antaño. Extrañaba aquellos domingos con mi familia. **

**A mi lado, una nerviosa Kim se miraba en el espejo retrovisor cada cinco minutos. En el asiento trasero de mi Mercedes, un Chase iba emocionado con su **_**DS. **_**Y Kourtney iba durmiendo en su sillita para auto. ¿Así se sentía tener una familia? De pronto me llené de pánico, porque era algo que no había pensado. Una familia. **

**Con pensar me refiero a de verdad pensar en una. Con salidas los domingos, ir al cine, reuniones escolares, juegos de fútbol, clase de ballet, recitales escolares, navidades, acción de gracia, vacaciones, cumpleaños, bebés. **

**No. Yo solo había pensado en tener una familia, y ahora en un viaje de domingo, rumbo a casa de mis padres, a presentarle a mi novia formalmente, dejando a sus hijos como mis hijastros, bueno, me sentía algo intimidado. **

**Fue cuando vi el portón de la mansión frente a mí, y a el seguridad saludando mientras abría el portón eléctrico, que de verdad estaba haciendo esto. **

**Aparqué el auto detrás de la Hummer HX, que anunciaba que mi cuñado y hermana estaban en casa. A un costado de él, se encontraba una 4x4 BMW, propiedad de Alice y Jazz.**

"**¡Pedazo de auto!" gritó emocionado Chase al ver la Hummer.**

"**¡Chase!" exclamó Kim. **

"**Lo siento, mamá." sonreí. Kim negó rodando los ojos. **

**Bajamos del auto. Una Kourtney estaba aferrada a mi cuello. Llegando a la puerta mi madre nos recibió con un fuerte abrazo. La conozco, y sé que está haciendo conjeturas sobre el porqué vengo con Kim. "Tesoro, qué alegría verte." dijo dándome beso en la mejilla. "¿Y está jovencita tan linda?" dijo tomando la manita de Kourtney. "Podría pasar por tu hija, cariño. El matiz exacto de tus ojos verdes." dijo sonriendo, mientras kourt estiraba sus bracitos para tocar la mejilla de Esme. ¿Qué decir a eso? Mi madre era buena para ser indiscreta cuando quería. Por lo general, su indiscreción llevaba un porqué. Estaba muy intrigado en saber cuál era en esta ocasión. **

"**Esme, estoy tan feliz de verte." Kim se acercó para besar la mejilla de mi madre. **

"**Sí, querida, algún tiempo ha pasado desde que viniste. ¿Tus pequeños?" **

**Kim asintió y bajó la mirada a su hijo mayor. "Él es Chase, y ella es mi pequeña Kourtney." **

**Esme sonrió a Chase. "Un placer, jovencito." ella le ofreció la mano y Chase le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.**

"**El placer es mío, Sra. Cullen." **

**Esme sonrió. "Oh, por favor, nada de señora Cullen. Dime Esme." Chase asintió. "Vamos adentro, Emmett está por devorar el pavo." **

**Pasamos y todo estaba como lo recordaba. Paredes de un inmaculado blanco, cuadros de pintores famosos, alfombras caras, todo igual. Un ambiente familiar... algo que anhelaba desde hace un tiempo. Dejé correr a Kourtney hacia el patio trasero, donde estaba tía Rose y tía Alice, como ella les decía. La relación de Kim con mi hermana y una de mis mejores amigas era muy cercana. Ella encajaba en mi vida, como la pieza de un rompecabezas en el lugar correcto. ¿Sería así de formar aquella familia que tanto quería?**

"**Hijo, un placer verte nuevamente." papá me abrazó dejando unas palmadas en mi espalda.**

"**¿Cómo va el hospital, papá?" **

**Carlisle hizo un bufido. "Mujeres que no llevan su control prenatal, mujeres que no quieren hijos pero no usan protección, mujeres con infecciones vaginales por no usar condón y ser promiscuas. Creo que podría ser mejor." dijo desganado. **

"**¿Mal día?" pregunté mirando a mamá. Con el tiempo comprendí que papá era un poco quejoso cuando sus pacientes no seguían las normas.**

**Esme negó. "Mala semana, Edward. Mala semana." **

**Volteé a ver a papá. "Quieren que me convierta en jefe de cirugía, pero quiero retirarme. Weber no quiere dejarme ir. Lo peor es que con ésta juventud no se puede avanzar. En tres días he atendido cinco casos de Gonorrea. Las chicas estaban entre los diecisiete y veintidós. He atendido tres casos de abortos mal practicados, incluso una chica que tomó unas pastillas que ordenó por internet." papá negó. "La chica tenía catorce, Edward. ¡Catorce! ¿Sabes cuántos meses tenía?" negué aterrado. A ese punto todos los presentes habíamos hecho un círculo alrededor de papá para escuchar su relato. "La chica tenía siete meses." hubo un jadeo colectivo. **

"**¿Siete?" preguntó indignada Rosalie. **

"**Sí, pequeña. Siete meses. Se pueden imaginar lo que sucedió. La chica llegó con un olor fétido al consultorio. Después de muchas preguntas y llenarla de miedo para que confesara, nos dijo que había abortado tres días atrás. Su excusa fue que el padre del bebé la había engañado y dejado, que no tenía recursos para cuidar al bebé. Para acortar la historia, ella tenía restos de la placenta dentro, que comprometió su útero, y tuve que operar. El resultado de su estupidez es que nunca podrá tener hijos de su propia sangre." **

"**¡Eso es horrible!" gimió Kim.**

"**Ahora esa chica tendrá como recuerdo a su bebé muerto. La niña, que nació muerta, estaba toda formada... ¿te imaginas? ¿Ver a tu bebé muerto por tu ineptitud y luego entrarte que nunca volverás a procrear?"**

"**¡Se lo merece!" exclamó Rose dejándonos sorprendidos. "Ella no debió abortar, no importa cuán estúpido fuese su ex." y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo al interior de la casa. **

**Volteamos a ver a Emmett, que solo negaba y miraba con tristeza en la dirección que su esposa había partido. "¿No irás tras ella?" preguntó Jasper. **

**Emmett lo miró con resignación. "No querrá hablar conmigo. En estos días casi ni hablamos." la incomodidad por presenciar un momento tan íntimo de una pareja se hizo presente. **

**Suspiré. "Yo iré por ella." les dije a todos. **

**Caminé a paso lento, no tuve que buscar, sabía dónde estaba mi hermana. Encontré a Rose en el salón de música. Era el lugar preferido de Rose, porque se sentaba a escucharme tocar todos los días. Esas paredes fueron testigo de muchas confesiones que Rose me decía. No importaba sus amigas del instituto, o luego cuando compartió una amistad con Alice y Kim, ella siempre recurría a mí. Rose era una mujer de veintitrés, con todo un futuro por delante, pero verla sentada en el taburete del piano, tocando las teclas aunque no tuviera idea de qué nota estaba tocando, me recordaba a la chica de trece años que me confesó que necesitaba toallas sanitarias. ¿Se imaginan? Un chico de dieciséis comprando toallas sanitarias para su hermanita porque ambos padres estaban de turno.**

"**¿Recuerdas cuando tenías trece y viniste horrorizada a decirme que necesitabas toallas sanitarias?" **

**Rose levantó la mirada. Mostrando sus ojos azul/violeta cristalinos. Estaba llorando. A pesar de eso sonrió. "Sí. Debí traer una cámara filmadora... tu cara fue todo un poema."**

**Solté la carcajada. "Sí, bueno, no todos los días tu hermanita que aún veía Plaza Sésamo te dice que es una señorita." ella engrandeció su sonrisa. "Luego fue una total odisea conseguir los correctos. Tuve que pedir ayuda a una chica a mi lado." dije sentándome junto a ella en el taburete.**

"**¡Oye, deberías agradecerme! Si no fuera por mí, Mandy no te habría quitado la virginidad." **

"**Oh... Mandy." negué. "Si no la mencionas te juro que no la recordaría... ambos nos quitamos la virginidad. ¿Qué será de ella?" **

"**Aún hablamos. Está recién divorciada, tiene una niña de seis." su voz me hacía pensar que estaba tramando algo.**

"**Rose..." le advertí.**

**Suspiró. "¡Edward! Tienes veintisiete, ¿no quieres una familia? ¿Una esposa e hijos? ¿Un perrito al que sacar a pasear por las noches con tu amada?" **

"**Claro que quiero, Rosalie. Pero querer no es suficiente. Hay cosas que no dependen de mí solamente. Conseguir la indicada es una de ellas." rasqué mi nuca. "Además... bueno, lo estoy intentando con Kim." **

**Rose hizo un bufido. "Pero ella no es la indicada, Edward. Es mi amiga y la quiero, pero estoy con Allie en esto, ella no es lo que tú necesitas." **

"**Rose, todos no tenemos la suerte que tuvieron tú y Allie. Ustedes encontraron su alma gemela desde adolescentes... aunque para ti fue un poco más complicado por la edad de Emmett." Rose estuvo en silencio. "Lo que me lleva a preguntarte, ¿qué sucedió allá fuera?" **

**Los ojos de Rose se volvieron cristalinos nuevamente. "Quizá Emmett y yo nos deberíamos divorciar." **

**¡Frena, Edward! No puedes gritar ahora, debes ser fuerte para tu hermana.**

"**¿Qué ha sucedido?" pregunté suavemente. Con los años aprendí que a Rose no puedes sacarle nada a los golpes. Debes ser cariñoso y calmado, de otra forma, puedes molerla a golpes, ella no dirá ni una sola vocal. Algo que heredamos de Esme. **

"**Em y yo tenemos más de un año tratando de tener un bebé. Al principio pensamos que era el efecto de la píldora, que debíamos esperar. Los meses pasaron y fuimos a un Ginecólogo de otro hospital. No queríamos alertar a papá innecesariamente." apreté su mano para infundir valor. "Dicen que tengo ovarios poliquisticos*. Es... algo que no tiene cura, y que para tener hijos necesito tratamiento." **

"**Ok, no será sencillo, pero puedes hacerte el tratamiento y entonces..."**

"**No, no es solo eso. Llevamos con el tratamiento desde hace meses, pero no consigo ovular. Y... pues el doctor dice que eso complica las cosas." **

"**¿Has conseguido una segunda opinión?" con decir "segunda opinión" me refería a papá. **

**Rose negó. "Edward, es mi papá. Que me vea el coño no es la idea mental que quiero para cuando llegue a vieja."**

**Sonreímos. "¿Qué dice Emmett?"**

**Rose volteó los ojos. "Hace como si no importara. Dice que podemos adoptar... no es que no quiera, Edward, pero quería un bebé hermoso, con sus hoyuelos, su cabello oscuro. Un pedacito mío y de él." **

"**Pero Rose, no es tan sencillo. El doctor te dijo que esperaras, dale un tiempo al tratamiento, luego decidirán qué hacer." **

"**Supongo que tienes razón, Ed." me dio un fuerte abrazo. "Te amo, hermano... siempre serás mi mejor amigo."**

"**Y tu la mía." dije besando su frente.**

"**Edward, no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Emmett y yo queremos discreción... sé que no le importará que tú lo sepas, pero no queremos que nadie más conozca nuestra situación."**

**Asentí. "Sabes que soy una tumba..." mi celular vibró y vi que tenía un mensaje de texto... de Bella. Lo abrí rápidamente...**

_**-Sé que me comporté como una niña, por favor disculpame. ¿Amigos? **_

_**¿Podrías llamarme?**_

_**Bella-**_

**¿Debería disculparla?**

"**¿Edward?" di un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de mi hermana. "Tengo más de un minuto hablándote. ¿Qué sucede?" iba a decir lo mismo de siempre, **_**nada. **_**Pero mi hermana se me adelantó. "No me digas que nada. Te he contado algo privado, Edward. Eres mi mejor amigo, no me ocultes cosas." **

**Ok, aquí voy... ¡Por favor, Rose, no me juzques! "Bien, está esta chica que..." ¡Mierda, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle!**

"**¿Te gusta?" **

"**No... no sé... Rose yo..." me levanté del taburete frustrado. ¿Cómo le explicas a una persona algo que ni tú entiendes? **

"**Sólo dime lo que pasa. No tienes que decirme si te gusta o no." **

"**Bueno... me siento protector con ella, quiero protegerla de lo malo, sacarla a la luz. Es una chica complicada, pero sé que debajo de todo eso hay una chica dulce." miré a Rosalie, esperando alguna pregunta, pero ella permaneció callada. "La llamé el jueves para saber de ella, le pregunté cómo estaba y de pronto, un tipo me dice que estoy interrumpiendo la mamada de su vida." suspiré. "Al principio ella lo negó, pero luego lo aceptó diciendo que él no era nada para ella." rasqué mi barbilla incómodo por lo que diría. "Yo... siento su mirada. Es... parece un llamado. Pero ayer, no solamente sentí su mirada, sino su presencia. Sólo supe que era ella." Rose estaba atenta. Lucía sumergida en una especie de trance escuchando mi voz. "La rutina es la misma. Yo comienzo a tocar el piano en el salón privado, ella llega y escucha sin hacer sonidos hasta que termino. Luego hablamos un poco." **

**Rose sonrió. "Sientes algo por ella, Edward." negué fervientemente. Eso era imposible. Bella era una niña, yo no podía meterme con ella. Continúe negando con los ojos cerrados. "Sí, Edward."**

"**No, Rose, no puedo." **

"**Te haré unas preguntas y me respondes con la verdad, ¿está bien?" asentí. "¿Piensas en ella más de cuatro veces al día?"**

"**Sí, quizá más que eso." contesté sinceramente.**

"**¿Quieres llamarla?" asentí. "¿Escuchar su voz?" asentí nuevamente. "La has visto como algo más que una amiga y te ha gustado?" **

"**Bueno... sí... puede que haya visto sus tetas y su cadera, también sus ojos y su sonrisa." **

"**Sientes mariposas cuando la ves." no fue una pregunta, pero igual asentí.**

"**No te gustaría que saliera con nadie." **

"**Estaría bien cabreado." dije recordando cuando escuché la voz del hombre. **

"**Quieres ser alguien importante en su vida, cuidar de ella, arreglar su vida." tampoco fue una pregunta, pero no dudé en asentir. **

"**Si ella te dijera que siente algo por ti, ¿le dirías que no es correspondida?" **

**¿Se lo diría? ¿Le diría a Bella que no me interesa? Porque, definitivamente debería decirle que no, pero... "¡Mierda!" grité levantándome del taburete otra vez. "¡No, no, no, no, no!" miré a Rose, que sonreía con suficiencia. Tenía esa sonrisa de haber descubierto vida en otro planeta. Apuesto que dejaría de sonreír así si supiera cuántos años tiene Bella. "Ella y yo no podemos tener nada, Rose."**

"**¿Por qué no?" dijo ella.**

"**Rose... Bella... ella tiene diecisiete." **

**El jadeo de Rosalie fue épico. No sólo era su jadeo, sino su rostro, su mirada, su postura. Aja, hermanita. ¿Qué opinas ahora? **

**Estuvimos en silencio por un largo tiempo. "No importa." dijo con resolución.**

"**¿Huh?" **

"**Me escuchaste, Edward Anthony Cullen Platt. No importa." no pude ver mi mirada, pero apuesto mi alma a que era una parecida a ver un fantasma. **

"**¿Me estás jodiendo? Rose, ¡le llevo diez años!"**

"**¿Recuerdas que desde los doce estaba muerta por Emmett?" asentí. "¿Qué me dijiste cuando te lo confesé a los catorce?" **

"**Que si el amor es verdadero, no importa la edad, sólo el sentimiento." Rosalie me dio una mirada de ¿ves, te lo dije? Negué suspirando. "Rose, no es lo mismo. Conocemos a Emmett desde siempre. Se llevan sólo tres años. No es lo mismo." **

**Rose rodó los ojos. "Tres, cinco, quince, es lo mismo. Cuánto falta para que ésta chica..."**

"**Bella." **

"**¿Cuánto falta para que Bella cumpla los dieciocho?"**

"**Finales de marzo."**

"**No es mucho tiempo, Edward. Imagina que ese tiempo lo usarás para conocerla. No tienes que presionar nada ahora mismo." **

**Hice un bufido. "¿Te estás escuchando, Rose? ¿Qué hago con Kim? Llevamos apenas una semana, ¿qué le voy a decir? '¿**_**Hey, disculpa, pero conocí a otra**_**?' no me parece Rose."**

"**Entonces estarás con ella, alimentando algo que no avanzará porque te gusta otra." **

**Punto para Rosalie. "Tienes razón, debo hablar con ella." solté una carcajada irónica. "Lo gracioso es que venía para presentarla a mamá y papá como mi novia." suspiré negando. Esto era una mierda complicada.**

"**Deberás hablar con ella antes de eso, Edward. No es justo que la ilusiones un segundo más." asentí. "Creo que es hora de regresar." asentí nuevamente. **

**¿Con qué cara le digo a Kim que no puedo seguir con ella? Tampoco es que estoy enamorado de Bella, pero para qué mentir, me gusta. **

**Me gusta Bella Swan.**

**¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien que apenas conoces? Es una locura. Pero, ¿cuándo el amor ha sido cuerdo? No puedo seguir con Kim aunque nunca tenga una relación con Bella. Sí, me gusta... pero no es tan sencillo. **

"**¿Edward?" sentí un escalofrío. "Rosalie dijo que estabas aquí." una tímida Kim estaba de pie en la puerta del salón de música. "Jamás había entrado a esta habitación." **

"**Desde pequeño yo sabía que sería pianista. Mamá y papá me sorprendieron para mi cumpleaños número nueve. Le agregaron un par de libros. La mayoría eran de medicina. A ellos les gustaba leer y repasar para algún caso mientras yo tocaba el piano."**

"**¿Todo bien con Rose?" preguntó sentándose en el taburete a mi lado. Asentí.**

"**Sí, discusiones de parejas, ya sabes." moví mis manos restando importancia. **

**Kim me tomó del brazo y colocó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Me sentía sucio e incómodo. "Sabes, nunca has tocado algo para mí." dijo con su aliento rozando mi cuello. No quiero, saben que yo no quiero, pero mi amiguito tenía otros planes. **

"**Nunca he tocado para nadie... no de esa manera romántica." y recordé que había tocado para Bella. Quizá no lo hice en plano romántico, pero sí para complacerla. Algo que además de a mi familia, no había hecho con nadie más. Ni siquiera con Chloë. **

"**Podrías comenzar..." dijo con ternura. **

"**Kim, debemos hablar de algo." dije mirándola. Ella asintió. Tomé su mano y fuimos hacia el sofá negro de cuero. Inhalé preparándome para romper su corazón. "Kim, creo que esto no funcionará." **

**Kim no se veía lastimada, enojada, ni alegre. Su semblante era de aceptación. "Lo entiendo." dijo sonriendo.**

**Fruncí el ceño. "¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay golpes ni insultos?" **

**Kim agarró mis dos manos y sonrió. "Edward, yo sé que eres un buen hombre. Comprendo que no quieres herirme, y estás tomando una decisión antes que sea demasiado tarde para nuestra amistad. Te agradezco que me hayas evitado la vergüenza de ser la patética ex novia que dejaron luego de ser presentada a sus padres." **

"**Debí decirlo antes... me siento como un imbécil." **

"**Tonterías. Eres una excelente persona. Podrías haber continuado con esto, tener algo de sexo y luego botarme. Pero no lo hiciste, y eso te hace un valioso ser humano." suspiré, porque al menos no me odiaba. "¿Amigos con nuestro ocasional sexo?" preguntó ella extendiendo su mano. **

"**¿Quieres seguir teniendo sexo ocasional?" ¿Debería? No, no debería. Aunque Bella no es nada mío. Además, soy un hombre... tengo necesidades. **

"**El sexo es bueno... es terapéutico y libera el estrés. ¿Qué dices?" **

**Suspiré. Si hubiese sido otro momento, en otras circunstancias, estoy seguro que habría dicho SÍ. Pero mi madre me había enseñado algo importante: **_**Jamás hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran. **_

**Luego de sentir por primera vez lo que es sentir celos, después de aquella llamada a Bella, comprendí que no es una emoción que deseo experimentar nuevamente. Y aunque Bella y yo no tengamos nada, no puedo evitar pensar que no sería correcto acostarme con Kim. Ni siquiera lo he hecho y me siento desleal. No quiero imaginar lo que sería si de verdad lo hiciera. Quizá el viernes cuando follaba con Kim no le di importancia al sentimiento de incomodidad. Mi amigo estaba contento y entretenido, así es que lo dejé disfrutar a pesar de que no lo sentía correcto. Pero haber descubierto mis sentimientos me hace tener resolución y perspectiva. Porque aunque mi amigo de ahí abajo quiera vivir la vida loca, otros lugares de mi anatomía, algunas llamadas corazón, se negaban a sucumbir ante la tentación de sexo fácil. **

"**¿Quién es?" volteé hacia Kim, que me miraba paciente.**

"**¿Qué cosa?" pregunté totalmente confundido. Últimamente -exactamente desde que Bella apareció- las personas me toman con la guardia baja todo el tiempo. Pensar en ella me da un pase libre para desconectar mi ser del mundo exterior.**

"**¿Edward?" Kim me miraba totalmente divertida. ¿Ven? Bella Swan es una mala combinación con la palabra atención.**

"**Me gusta alguien... pero quiero que sepas que recién me he dado cuenta. De hecho, Rose fue quien abrió mis ojos." **

"**Me alegro que sientas algo por alguien, cariño. Te mereces ser feliz." ella tenía ese brillo en sus ojos. Ese que me decía que Kim era sincera. **

"**Pero no creo que sea posible." recordé ese detalle. Un detalle que significaba nueve años de diferencia.**

"**¿Por qué?" **

"**Ella tiene diecisiete." **

**Kim frunció los labios mientras me miraba. "No es tan malo. Tu y yo somos un ejemplo. Rose y Emmett. Inclusive tu relación con Chloë. Las cosas no son tan cerradas como antes. Es más, tiempos atrás, se casaban con márgenes de diferencia de veinte años." **

"**¿Tú crees?" las palabras de Kim me habían dado esperanza.**

"**Por supuesto. Ella cumplirá los dieciocho. No es la gran cosa." se encogió de hombros. "Y, ¿quién es?" **

"**Isabella Swan." la sonrisa cariñosa y emocionada de Kim se desvaneció. Su reemplazo fue una expresión confundida y la mirada denotaba precaución. **

"**¿Isabella Swan? ¿La misma Isabella Swan de la fundación?" asentí. Kim negó suspirando. "¡Ay, Edward!" dijo como un lamento.**

"**¿Qué hay con eso?" **

"**Esa chica es problemática. Cuando me dijiste la edad, pensé que hablabas de una muchacha madura, no la mejor amiga de mi sobrina."**

"**¿Eso es un problema?" mi voz sonaba a la defensiva.**

"**Es una niña... inmadura y llena de problemas. No vale la pena que te arrastre a su infierno. Tú mereces una chica a tu nivel de madurez." **

**Fruncí el ceño. "¿Lo dices como amiga, ex novia o psiquiatra?" pregunté confundido por su reacción.**

"**Las tres cosas. No puedo mentirte, cariño, ella no es una buena persona, lo sé. Manchará tu alma de negro como la suya." **

"**Hace diez minutos me animabas a intentarlo. Ahora me hablas de manchas en el alma, y de arrastrar mi vida a su infierno."**

"**Pero era diferente, estaba feliz de que encontraras alguien que te hiciera suspirar, perder la noción del tiempo, esas mariposas traicioneras. Pero con ella lo único que tendrás será dolor cabeza, tristeza, y con un corazón roto."**

"**Chicos, la comida está servida." anunció Alice. **

"**Gracias, Allie, ya vamos." le dije. Ella asintió pero me regaló una mirada llena de curiosidad. "Kim, eres una mujer importante en mi vida. Valoro tu opinión profesional y personal, pero no quiero hablar de esto, ¿bueno?" **

"**Está bien. Vayamos por el almuerzo." asentí. **

"**Ve, te alcanzo enseguida." Kim suspiró, me dio una última mirada, y se fue. Aproveché para dejarle un chat a Bella. **

_**-Estoy en una reunión. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo del viernes. Te llamaré más tarde.**_

_**Edward-**_

**En el comedor todos hablaban con entusiasmo. Me senté a lado de mi padre, de frente a mi madre. A mi lado estaba Rose, a su lado Emmett. En el otro extremo estaba Alice, a su lado Jasper, a su lado estaba Kim. Los niños estaban en la sala viendo caricatura.**

**Luego del almuerzo, los hombres nos reunimos en el patio para preparar el carbón, mientras las mujeres cortaban los ingredientes para las brochetas. **

"**Pensé que presentarías a Kim como tu chica a tus padres." dijo Jazz. **

**Emmett y papá estaban enfrascados en prender el carbón, ya que Jazz y yo marinamos los chorizos y la carne. "Terminamos hace poco." dije mientras le hacía unos cortes a los chorizos. **

"**¿Lo dices así como si nada?" **

"**Jazz, Kim y yo funcionamos como amigos, es mejor así. Ella tiene sentimientos por mí, yo no los puedo corresponder... es lo mejor." dejé el último chorizo el la charola. Busqué una Heineken y me senté en una de las sillas de mimbre. **

"**Bueno, es una lástima... siempre pensé que ustedes terminarían juntos." **

**Sonreí con nostalgia. "Quisiera decirte que yo también pensé lo mismo, pero no. Quiero mucho a Kim, pero no a ese nivel. Prefiero cortar por lo sano antes de que se complique más las cosas." **

**Las chicas llegaron con el resto de los ingredientes para las brochetas, y oficialmente comenzó el domingo de barbacoa. **

"**Y dime, querido, ¿no hay nada que quieras decirle a tu madre?"**

**Miré a mi madre. Sonreí. "Madre, siempre tan intuitiva." besé su frente. "Pero es algo pasajero. No hace ninguna relevancia." **

**Esme me observaba. "Querido, una madre sabe cuando algo es pasajero. Eso que veo en tus ojos, puede tener muchos nombres, pero pasajero no es uno de ellos." fruncí el ceño. "Cuentame de ella." dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino.**

"**Era Kim. La iba a presentar como mi novia, pero hemos decidido que no estamos listos para una relación." **

**Suspiró. "Recuerdo aquella vez cuando me dijiste que no tenías deberes, y descubrí que tenías tres días sin ir. Lo descubrí sin llamar al instituto o hablar con tus profesores."**

**Asentí. Fue uno de los peores castigos de mi vida. Dos meses sin tocar el piano. "Sí, el castigo fue peor que recibir golpes o estar sin televisión."**

"**Recuerdo que preguntaste cómo pude saberlo si nadie me había llamado." ¿a dónde quería llegar ella con eso? "Te dije que nosotras las madres tenemos un vínculo con nuestros hijos. Algo que va más allá de lo que los investigadores pueden explicar. Nosotros podemos ver el alma de nuestros hijos, sin importar si su mentira es creíble para los demás. Hoy me he dado cuenta, Edward, de que me subestimas. Sé que ese brillo en tu mirada no es por Kim. Si no es por ella, es por una chica. Nadie mejor que yo, cariño, para darte una luz en lo que te agobia." Esme colocó su mano sobre la mía y sonrió.**

"**He repetido esta charla tantas veces hoy, que siento que estoy contando la vida de una tercera persona." suspiré para escuchar el sermón de mi madre luego de saber lo que estaba pasando. "Me gusta una chica. Pero no cualquier chica. Ella tiene muchos problemas emocionales, además de tener diecisiete." solté sin respirar. Sentía las mariposas en el estómago. **

**Mamá estuvo en silencio. Su mirada fija en papá y Emmett. "Sabes, Edward, cuando Rose nos confesó que amaba a un hombre mayor, entré en pánico. No por la parte en que era un hombre mayor. Sino en la parte donde mi nena de dieciséis me dice que está enamorada. Luego nos dijo que era Emmett. Nos dio temor porque no sabíamos los planes de él. El iría a la universidad, y lo querían en Yale y Harvard. Cuando Emmett hizo el sacrificio de quedarse en Chicago, sólo para estar con Rose, supimos que él amor entre ellos era verdadero." me sé esa historia de memoria. La señora McCarty ****vin****o rogando a Esme que alejara a su hija adolescente de su hijo. Esme le dijo que ella no podía encerrar a Rose, y que quien debería estar haciendo esos reclamos era ella, ya que Rose era menor de edad. Que en vez de eso, que hablara con su hijo. La señora McCarty hizo lo imposible, incluso le quitó toda ayuda económica a Emmett, diciéndole que sólo conseguiría apoyo si iba a Harvard o Yale. Él no se dejó doblegar. Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo y una beca. Vivía con su hermana menor Alice, que secretamente le ayudaba con algunas cuentas. Mi amigo terminó sus estudios y ahora trabaja en el Bufete **_**Morris & Black**_**. Todo eso por estar con Rose. Aunque no sé eso qué tiene que ver conmigo.**

"**Sí, mamá, recuerdo la historia. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?" **

"**Edward, el amor perfecto no existe. Todos pasamos por alguna complicación para llegar al amor. Está el ejemplo de Rose y Emmett. La pobre de Alice también sufrió cuando su padre no aprobó a Jasper por no tener dinero, y por no dedicarse a la abogacía. Mis padres ya tenían en mente mi matrimonio con el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre. Cada historia es diferente, cariño. Pero lo importante es luchar contra lo que se presente." **

"**Mamá, estás hablando de ligas mayores. Yo no estoy enamorado." **

"**He visto esa mirada antes... con**_** ella.**_**" ¡¿qué?! "Sí, querido. Tienes ese brillo de cuando trajiste a Chloë por primera vez. Y si estuviste con ella, que déjame decirte que sí era una persona con problemas, bien puedes estar con esta jovencita." acarició mi mejilla. "No te cierres al amor, Edward. No trates de eclipsarlo por las complicaciones. Mereces ser feliz, cariño. Ya tienes ese brillo y ni siquiera tienes una relación con ella." **

**Suspiré. A mi madre no podía mentirle. "Tengo miedo mamá. Miedo de inventar cualquier excusa para sabotear la relación. Tengo miedo que el fantasma de Chloë me trunque la felicidad. No sé mamá... estoy tan confundido." **

"**Todo caerá donde debe caer, cariño. No fuerces las cosas. Deja todo correr y sigue la corriente. Dejate llevar." asentí y le sonreí. **

**Durante lo que duró la barbacoa estuve pensando en Bella. ¿Amor? ¿Estaba enamorado? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que no estaba muy lejos de estarlo. **

**Después de dejar a Kim y los niños en su apartamento, sólo quería un baño y dormir. Ese era el plan, hasta que recibí un mensaje de texto de Bella...**

_**-Gracias por llamar... me quedé como una estúpida esperando tu llamada.**_

_**Bella-**_

**Estuve un tiempo mirando la pantalla del celular. Considerando mis opciones. **

**Podría llamarla y continuar con una amistad. Una que conociendo mis sentimientos, lo más lógico, es que termine con el corazón roto. Algo que Kim predijo. **

**Puedo ignorar el mensaje. Hacerme a un lado y continuar con mi vida. Algo que, honestamente, sería difícil. Aunque supongo que no imposible.**

**Puedo hacerle caso a mi corazón, a Rose y a mi madre. Dejarme llevar y con el tiempo, tal vez llegar a una relación con Bella. **

**Y, bueno, ganó la tercera opción...**

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

"**¿Hola?" su voz estaba ronca. Imaginar a una Bella durmiendo no era una imagen buena para mi libido.**

"**Bella, ¿es mal momento?" odiaba cuando decían '¿te desperté?', cuando claramente estabas dormido. Aunque con ella no sabía sus costumbres a la hora de dormir. **

"**¿Edward?" estaba sorprendida. Supongo que no esperaba mi llamada.**

"**Sí. Disculpa, pero estuve ocupado durante la tarde. No tuve oportunidad de llamarte." escuché que reprimía un bostezo. "Es tarde. No quise molestar. Hablamos mañana en la fundación."**

"**¡No!" dijo rápidamente. "Tomé unas pastillas para dormir. Estoy esperando que hagan efecto. Podemos hablar por mientras." sonaba esperanzada. **

**Suspiré. "Quiero disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento. Fui un poco impulsivo.****No debí reaccionar de esa forma, yo no soy así." **

"**Sí... bueno, yo también tuve mi parte. Debí escuchar en vez de ponerme a la defensiva. Lo cierto, Edward, es que me siento intimidada por ti." **

"**¿Intimidada?" **

"**Sí. Eres un hombre maduro, seguramente piensas que estás hablando con una niña. A veces no sé cómo llegar a ti." **

"**Bella, debes ser quien eres. Si pienso que hay algo malo, te lo haré saber. Y depende de ti si deseas cambiarlo. Debes sentirte cómoda contigo misma. Mientras no lo consigas, siempre te sentirás intimidada por los demás, no importa la edad que tengan." **

"**¿Por qué te tomas la molestia de hablar conmigo?" su voz se escuchaba pastosa. Seguro ya comenzaba a tener sueño. **

"**Deberías dormir, Bella."**

"**Sólo responde y lo hago."**

**Sonreí. "De acuerdo. Umm... pienso que detrás de esa chica mala hay una persona dulce. Alguien que ha tenido mucha mierda en su vida y que necesita alguien en quién confiar. Necesitas alguien que te lleve por un mar tranquilo."**

"**¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?" **

"**Oye, dijiste que te respondiera y te ibas a dormir."**

"**¿Intentas deshacerte de mí, Edward?" escuché la sonrisa en su voz.**

"**No sería capaz." **_**por eso te estoy llamando, **_**quise decirle, pero no quería asustarla. **

"**Entonces responde." **

**Sonreí con ganas. "Eres algo mandona, ¿cierto?" pregunté divertido.**

"**Qué te puedo decir. Soy una niña rica después de todo."**

"**Bien, creo que la última palabra la tienes tú. Yo puedo dar lo mejor de mí. Hacer lo imposible para ayudarte, pero si no hay compromiso de tu parte, no funcionará. Debes estar abierta a los consejos."**

**Otro bostezo. "Está bien. Trataré de ser una niña buena, escuchar consejos, dejar de abierta las opciones para ser mejor... comenzando desde ya. Hasta mañana, Edward." la última frase fue como escuchar a una niña. Se escuchaba tan vulnerable. **

"**Hasta mañana, Bella." cerré la llamada.**

**Se han preguntado, ¿por qué siempre el ser humano está atraído por las cosas prohibidas? Mi teoría es que somos competitivos por naturaleza. Nos gusta evolucionar. Competimos para evolucionar. Y todo reto que requiera algo de competencia, es el objeto de obsesión, aunque el mismo esté prohibido.**

* * *

Bueno mis amores, ¿qué tal el capítulo?

Edward está clavado hasta las caries por Bells (aunque el diga que no)

Pobre Rose. Ovarios poliquisticos es una condición que afecta a muchas mujeres. Algunas tienen ciclos menstruales excesivos, que duran entre quince y veinte días. Otras tienen **amenorrea **que es la ausencia de la menstruación por meses. Se puede controlar por medio de pastillas anticonceptivas. Pero si deseas procrear debes ir al ginecólogo, porque debes llevar un control para ver si estás ovulando, si necesitas un tratamiento, etc. Algunas mujeres con ovarios poliquisticos pueden durar hasta años sin tener su menstruación y pueden durar un tiempo en salir embarazadas. Cualquier duda, consulten Wikipedia.

Gracias por los reviews. De verdad tenía uno que me pedía que actualizara pronto... bueno me adelanté. Espero que el cap. les guste.

Hubo un review que preguntó si Edward estaba clavado por Bella porque tenía la vida de mierda igual que su ex. No está del todo alejado... pero tampoco es del todo cierto.

Si prestan atención verán que Eddie estaba prendado por los ojos de Bells desde antes de saber sobre su vida complicada. Y luego el sólo quiso ser un buen amigo para ella... pero Bella lo enredó en sus encantos.

Estaré actualizando mas tardar el viernes.

Millones de gracias por los favoritos, alertas, reviews. Mi facebook está en mi perfil para cualquiera consulta, y los que desean leer algo además de fics escrito por mí, en mi perfil está la dirección de Wattpad.

Besitos y abrazos,

Lila Heart.


	9. Chapter 8 Su Nombre Es Tentación

**Obsession Or Love.**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Sin embargo, la trama y algunos personajes que no reconozcas de la saga, son de mi propiedad. **

**Un millón de gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Canciones recomendada para el capítulo:**

**Unwritten- Natasha Bedingfield.**

**I'm Yours- Jason Mraz.**

**Again- Bruno Mars.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**Su Nombre Es Tentación.**

**Saber lo que sientes no quiere decir que los problemas hayan terminado. Es sólo un paso a otra complicación. ¿Qué coño haces con tus sentimientos? **

**Desperté pensando exactamente eso. ¿Qué haría ahora con lo que sentía por Bella? **

**El día se fue eterno. Quería verla, porque aunque quise atribuir mi melancolía del jueves a la ausencia de Kim, ahora comprendo que estaba así por Bella. **

**Kim estuvo todo el día distante. Quizá por el trabajo, porque los lunes tenía más pacientes que otros días, pero había algo en su forma de hablarme que no era la usual.**

**Estaba en el piano sumamente nervioso. Eso es atípico en mí. Más si es por el piano. Él es mi tranquilizante, mi **_**Valium. **_**Pero hoy, estaba particularmente nervioso por ver a Bella. ¿Debería esperar por ella para comenzar a tocar? ¿Debería preguntarle si quiere escuchar algo en especial? Quería impresionarla. Aunque mi lado coherente me repetía que todo esto acabaría mal. **

**Inhalé y comencé a tocar. Sería un día común y corriente. No dejaría que eso cambiara el rumbo de mi vida o mis acciones. **

**La sentí, y pude comprender mejor el sentimiento del primer día, cuando sus orbes ambarinos me impactaron aún con los ojos cerrados. Nos unía un magnetismo extraño. Era jalado a su dirección. Mi alma instantáneamente respiraba paz. La presencia de Bella era aquella pieza faltante para que mi alma estuviera completa. **

**Un escalofrío diferente recorrió mi cuerpo. Y otra vez estuve maravillado con la sincronía con la que mi ser podía sentir a Bella. Ella ahora estaba frente al piano. **

**No quise abrir los ojos. Mi mayor temor era paralizarme y dejar expuestos mis sentimientos. De mis dedos fluian notas cargadas de amor, que se transformaban en una dulce melodía. **

**Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con un ámbar ardiente. Me pregunté si ese fuego en su mirada es constante o sólo cuando me ve. "Hola." dijo sonriendo con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.**

"**Hola." sonreí como un idiota. Sí, lector, el amor nos vuelve idiotas. ¡Esperen! ¿Amor? ¿Es eso lo que estoy sintiendo? Siento mis pulmones quedarse sin aire, mi boca seca, no puedo apartar mi vista de sus hermosos ojos, siento un hormigueo en mis manos por tocarla. Las mariposas parecen estar en una discoteca después del **_**happy hour**_**. Siento que estoy volando por los aires. No escucho más nada, sólo nuestra respiración. **

"**¿Cómo estás?" preguntó. Mis oídos escucharon la mejor melodía. Sí, definitivamente, esto era amor. Estaba jodido... muy jodido.**

"**Mejor que antes." su sonrisa mezclada con su mirada, era un sol hermoso alumbrando mi rostro. Involuntariamente esbocé una sonrisa. **

**Bella extendió su mano. "¿Amigos?" **

**Estreché su mano respondiendo, "amigos." **

**Jamás había tenido eso. Me refiero a perderme en la mirada del otro de esa forma tan arrolladora. Estaba nadando en su mar ámbar. Era increíble todo lo que una niña le hacía sentir a un hombre de veintisiete... me hacía sentir como un adolescente.**

"**Quisiera saber si te gustaría cenar conmigo hoy en la cafetería que está por mi casa." **

**Podría ir. Una invitación casual a un lugar público. No estábamos haciendo nada malo, ¿cierto? "Claro. Déjame despedirme de Kim y cerrar mi oficina." **

**Bella hizo una mueca adorable cuando mencioné el nombre de Kim. "De acuerdo, te espero en tu auto." **

**Asentí y Bella salió del salón mientras yo apagaba las luces. **

**Di unos cuantos toques al consultorio de Kim. "**_**Adelante.**_**" escuché. **

"**Hola." dije logrando que ella diera un salto por la sorpresa. Había una montaña de carpetas en su escritorio.**

"**Creí que te habías ido." su voz era indiferente. **

"**Sé que lo he preguntado hoy más veces de lo que lo he hecho en tres años, pero, ¿te sucede algo conmigo?" **

**Kim me observó por unos minutos. No dijo nada, sólo me miraba. Hizo un pesado suspiro. "Estaba leyendo el expediente de Isabella Swan." dijo con cautela. Habíamos quedado en casa de mis padres que no quería hablar de eso. Al parecer no fui lo suficientemente claro. "Ella hoy como siempre no quiso hablar. Se niega a recibir terapia." asentí porque comenzaba a sospechar que Bella era igual a Rose. No puedes sacarle nada a la fuerza. **

"**Ella tiene un parecido a Rose. Si se siente presionada no dirá nada." esperaba que la información le diera una pista sobre cómo tratar a Bella.**

**Asintió sin despegar su mirada verde con matices azules de mí. "Bien, es un comienzo." cerró los ojos un momento. Un gesto que realizaba cuando diría algo que no sabía cómo decir. "Edward, Isabella tiene tendencias suicidas, ¿lo sabías?" **

"**Creí que no podías decir información sobre el paciente. ¿No es algo confidencial?" repliqué.**

**Ella sonrió sin humor. "No ha salido de sus labios, así es que técnicamente, no estoy diciendo algo que ella haya dicho." suspiró. "Además, jamás te importó cuando hablaba sobre los problemas de otros pacientes... no veo por qué debes estar a la defensiva **_**ahora.**_**"**

"**Kim, creí que había sido claro en que no quería hablar sobre Bella."**

"**¿Entonces me pides que me siente aquí, mientras esa niña te destroza la vida como lo hizo Chloë, sin no hacer o decir nada?" **

"**¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que Chloë destrozó mi vida?!" dije con reproche.**

"**Porque indirectamente lo hizo. Al menos ella tuvo la decencia de ver que acabaría con tu vida si continuaba contigo y se alejó... de la manera equivocada, si me preguntas como profesional. Si me preguntas como mujer, te diría que es una forma estúpida y noble de alejarse de quien se ama." mientras ella hablaba yo estaba sentado, escuchando, tratando de contar hasta mil para no estallar. Con miedo de hablar, porque sabía que nada amable sería escupido por mi lengua. "Al menos Chloë quiso hacerte un bien. Pero esta chica Bella," negó severamente con la mirada destilando dolor. "ella no sabe lo que es amar sin dañar. Porque te hará daño, Edward. Lo hará. Y tú te dejas guiar a la tentación. Estás sumergido en un hechizo con una combinación mortal. Tu ingenuidad, inocencia, buen corazón, amabilidad, sinceridad, tu alma, todo lo estás dejando en una bandeja por y para ella. ¿No ves al abismo al que te lleva? ¿Tan ciego estás?" **

**Me levanté con los ojos cerrados del sofá. "Kim, te quiero... créeme que te quiero. Pero estás haciendo un gran trabajo en lograr que me moleste. ¿Me has visto molesto alguna vez?" pregunté abriendo los ojos. Kim negó repentinamente sin habla. "Bien, espero que no lo hagas, porque el Edward molesto no es alguien agradable y amable. El Edward molesto es una persona que no mide lo que dice, diciendo cosas de las que después se pueda arrepentir. Ese Edward se vuelve grosero e indiferente. Y una vez que **_**de verdad **_**me enojo con alguien, nunca vuelve a ser igual con esa persona." **

**Salí del consultorio de Kim tratando de controlar mi temperamento. Por lo general soy una perdona razonable. De buenos modales y amable. Pero cuando hacen o dicen algo que de verdad me hace enfadar, soy todo lo opuesto a una persona buena. **

**Una faceta que sólo mi familia y amigos han conocido, en un momento donde me volví auto-destructivo, y espero que nunca alguien más lo vea... sobre todo Kim o Bella.**

**Cuando llegué al estacionamiento encontré a Bella recargada sobre mi Mercedes. No soy un hombre que se fije en la vestimenta ajena. Ni siquiera me fijo en la mía. Cuando no estoy usando trajes por mi trabajo, soy un hombre sencillo de jeans, suéter y zapatillas. Por eso, cuando vi a Bella con unos shorts blancos, una blusa ancha de escote redondo color lila y zapatillas del mismo color que la blusa, supe que me enamoré un poco más de ella. **

"**¿Estás bien?" preguntó cuando encendía el auto. Volteé a verla. El color lila resaltaba sus hermosos ojos. **

"**No tiene importancia." dije saliendo de la fundación. **

"**Para mí la tiene." dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía que reposaba en la palanca de cambio.**

"**Son... ¿hablamos en la cafetería, sí?" ella asintió. El camino a la cafetería fue de unos cuarenta minutos. Ese tiempo me sirvió para relajar mi mente y pensar más allá de la caja. Agradecía a Kim por querer protegerme, pero lastimosamente, en esto ya no puede hacerlo. Estoy consciente que ya no hay marcha atrás en lo que siento por Bella. Nada hará que eso cambie... nada ni nadie.**

"**¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?" pregunté mientras Bella mordía su emparedado de pollo y atún. **

**Ella se tensó. Masticaba lentamente, tratando de prolongar el momento de responder. "Pues... fui al centro comercial con Tanya y unas chicas." estaba mintiendo. **

**Además de reconocer que jugaba con su emparedado cuando respondía, sabía por una fuente muy confiable -llamada Kim- que Tanya se encontraba castigada por el incidente de la estación de policía. Y para reforzar que mentía, Tanya aún tenía gripe. Tuvo una recaída, precisamente por salir el jueves al cine con su novio Jared. **

"**Bella, ¿recuerdas que conozco bien a la tía de Tanya?" frunció el ceño considerando mi respuesta. Sólo bastó unos segundos para que comprendiera por dónde iba la cosa. **

"**Sí... pues... nosotros..." **

"**Estabas con otra persona, ¿verdad?" mi voz salió triste. Después de todo, yo seguía siendo el hombre mayor con el que ella pasa su tiempo. **

"**Edward..." su voz era un lamento. Parecía arrepentida y dolida. **

"**¿Sucedió algo? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?" mis preguntas salieron apresuradas. **

**Bella negó mirándome. "No sucedió nada que no haya sucedido antes." dijo prestando su atención al plato sin terminar. "Estuve con el mismo chico del jueves." **

**Pude escuchar mi corazón romperse. Quizá era una clase de masoquista silencioso. Tal vez me gustaba el dolor. Eso explicaría porqué todavía sigo siendo tan estúpido de quedarme a escuchar eso. "Está bien." fue todo lo que produjo mi cerebro luego de pensar en mi masoquismo. ¿Qué se le puede decir a eso? **

"**¿Tú que hiciste?" quiso cambiar de tema. Me di cuenta que, mi fin de semana no fue diferente al de ella. Aunque el domingo fue otro cuento. **

"**Estuve cuidando de Kim y su pequeña Kourtney. Luego el domingo fuimos donde mis padres para pasar el tiempo con unos amigos."**

"**¿Tus padres?" asentí. "Seguro son muy unidos." dijo en un susurro.**

"**Somos muy unidos. No sé si lo sabes, pero mi hermana Rosalie es quien dirige la fundación." **

"**No, no lo sabía." estuvo pensativa. "¿Eres muy unido con tu familia?" **

"**Sí, ya te lo dije, somos muy unidos." **

**Bella negó. "Me refiero a si de verdad son unidos... ya sabes, sin pretender ante la sociedad, sin máscaras de alegría y amor familiar." **

"**Oh..." fruncí el ceño. "no, mi familia fue criada diferente, supongo." **

"**Cuéntame." dijo con una sonrisa sincera. **

**Devolví su sonrisa al recordar a mi familia. "Pues, somos personas humildes, aunque nos gusta disfrutar de las cosas buenas. Mamá y papá trabajaron mucho para llegar a donde están. Disfrutamos de barbacoa los domingos, cada cumpleaños, 4 de Julio, día del trabajo, Acción de Gracias, Navidad. Tratamos de estar unidos siempre. Constantemente nos llamamos los unos a los otros para saber de nuestro día." **

"**Para mis padres, estar presente en alguna festividad era... perder el tiempo. Eso no puede pasar con Charles Swan." dijo con fingido horror. "Eso sería perder dinero, algo que él no se puede permitir." suspiró. "Renee fue un poco más cariñosa, hasta que ya no tenía que fingir frente a los abuelos Swan que me quería." sonrió con nostalgia. "Hubo un tiempo -cuando la abuela Marie y el abuelo Charles estaban vivos- que las cosas eran diferentes. Ellos eran como tus padres, unidos. Querían inculcar eso en Charlie, pero supongo que mi padre estaba la forma de ganar dinero, más que en una familia." **

"**Pero tuviste algo lindo. Tuviste a tus abuelos. Al menos compensa la lejanía de tus padres." recordé a mis abuelos. "Yo no conocí a mis abuelos maternos. Estaban muy enfadados con mi mamá por casarse con papá. Así que la hicieron a un lado. Mis abuelos por parte de padre habían muerto, por lo que me deja sin tener abuelos."**

"**Lo siento mucho." dijo ella preocupada por mi dolor. **

**Le sonreí. "No lo sientas. Mis padres fueron los mejores padres del mundo. No te diré que son perfectos, pero me dieron más que estudio, techo, comida y el apellido Cullen. Soy feliz con lo que tengo." dije sonriendo al pensar en Esme y Carlisle. **

"**¿Me dirás de qué iba tu molestia cuando salíamos de la fundación?" **

"**Kim... ella no está de acuerdo con mi amistad contigo." dije tratando de sonar indiferente, y por supuesto, fallando en el intento.**

"**¿Qué tiene de malo ser amigos?" preguntó confundida. **

"**Que ella cree que se puede malinterpretar de ambas partes." **

"**Pero... no estamos haciendo nada malo... sólo somos amigos..." Bella se veía algo molesta.**

"**Lo sé, pequeña. Kim teme que las cosas se salgan de control." **

"**¿Control?" repitió Bella. "No entiendo." dijo con el ceño fruncido.**

"**Ella piensa que puede surgir algún tipo de sentimiento entre nosotros. Cree que no es correcto." no me gustaba mentirle a Bella, pero era muy pronto para decirle que estaba enamorado de ella. Lo haría cuando cumpliera los dieciocho. Faltaban unas semanas para eso, pero podría aguantar... eso espero.**

"**Pero... eso no es decisión de ella. ¡Es de nosotros!" Bella estaba molesta. Podía ver un pequeño fuego en sus ojos dorados. **

**Tomé su mano sin pensarlo, y una corriente sacudió desde la yema de mis dedos hasta el vello de mi nuca. Estoy seguro que ella lo sintió, porque miró nuestras manos y luego regresó su mirada a mis ojos. Estuvimos en ese juego de miradas que se nos daba muy bien. El silencio era el único compañero... hasta que el sonido de un celular explotó nuestra burbuja. **

**Separé mi mano de la suya y Bella respondió el celular. **

"**¿Sí? D****e acuerdo... no quiero ir, Charlie... sí, ya me has dicho que te llame 'papa'... iré... adiós." suspiró con disgusto. "Debo irme. El Sr. Swan tiene una cena a la que debo asistir... tengo que ir a prepararme." su mirada gritaba que no quería irse. **

"**Supongo que te veré el miércoles." dije con todo el entusiasmo posible. **

**Bella revolvió sus dedos pensativa. "Mañana iré al cine con unos amigos, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?" fruncí los labios incómodo. ¿Ir al cine con ella? Seguro. ¿Ir al cine con ella y sus amigos? No era buena idea.**

"**Bella, no creo que tus amigos vean bien que un hombre tan maduro vaya contigo..." **

"**¿Por favor?" **

"**Lo siento, Bella." ella suspiró. Me levanté, dejamos el dinero de la cuenta y fuimos al auto. "Bella, ¿no tienes auto?" **

"**Sí. Tengo un Porsche Cayman blanco descapotable, pero 'supuestamente' estoy castigada, así es que el chófer me lleva a la escuela y yo vuelvo en taxi. Precisamente celebraré mi independencia con mi auto mañana."**

**Asentí. "Bien, entonces... diviértete en la cena, y si te aburres, me puedes enviar un mensaje o llamarme." **

**Ella sonrió. "Hasta el miércoles, Edward." me dio un beso demasiado cerca de los labios. Se demoró más del tiempo considerado como un 'error' en aquellos besos. Sentí un vacío. Un delicioso vacío en la boca del estómago. Faltaba tan poco para besarle. Ella sólo necesitaba mover sus labios un centímetro más y estaría sobre mis labios. ¿Debería yo acortar la distancia? Bella no se movía, continuaba presionando la comisura de mis labios. Tenía unas ganas de cargarla y ponerla a horcadas sobre mí y devorar sus labios rosas. Bella puso su mano sobre mi mejilla. "Quisiera..." su aliento rozó mis labios y un hormigueo se apoderó de mí. Mandando a la mierda el auto-control. Pero cuando iba a besarle, mi celular comenzó a sonar y ambos brincamos del susto. **

"**¿Sí?" respondí sin siquiera mirar quién llamaba. **

"**Cariño, ¿cómo estás? Cielo, lamento ser tan inoportuna, pero necesito tu ayuda." dijo Esme.**

"**Lo que sea, mamá." respondí todavía agitado. El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba irregularmente. Estoy seguro que el mío no estaba lejos de moverse de esa manera.**

"**Carlisle tuvo una emergencia, y yo debo ir a una cena benéfica. Los chicos irán con sus parejas, pero no puedo ir sola... sabes cómo son éstas cosas..." rodé los ojos. Sí, lo sabía. Gente que se mete en la vida ajena, sin mirar su propia mierda. Es mal visto ir solo, así que debes ir acompañado, aunque no sea obligatorio.**

"**De hecho, Rosalie me había dicho, pero sabes que esas cosas no se me dan. Supongo que deberé ir de todas formas. ¿A qué hora debo pasar por ti?" mi respiración y la de Bella había vuelto a la normalidad.**

"**¡Perfecto, amor! Debes venir a las siete, la cena es a las ocho, pero considerando tu conducción, estoy segura que llegaremos a tiempo." dijo con una sonrisa en la voz. Miré el reloj, eran las cinco. Justo a tiempo para ir y cambiarme. **

"**De acuerdo, madre, nos vemos más tarde." ella me dijo un "te amo" y colgué la llamada. **

"**Supongo que debo irme." dijo Bella. Yo asentí. Dividido entre que volviera a besarme tan cerca de los labios, pero que al mismo tiempo no lo hiciera. Me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi pecho. Presionó sus labios otra vez por un tiempo considerable. Podía sentir su olor. Una combinación a vainilla, canela y cítricos. Mis manos tomaron voluntad y fueron a su mejilla. Bella recargó su rostro a mi mano y cerró los ojos. Podía y quería besarla. Estaba tan cerca. Pero poder y querer no es nada cuando tu cabeza te dice que no debes.**

"**Bella..." mi voz salió ronca. En esas cinco letras iba marcada la desesperación por no poder besarla. **

"**Por favor..." dijo. Implorando por algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era.**

"**Debo... yo debo... irme." logré decir. Ella asintió y se separó de mí. **

**La vi alejarse y con ella mis esperanzas. Supongo que la cobardía y el temor tienen sus ventajas. Quizá debí besarla, ¿pero luego qué? Tal vez ella ni siquiera siente algo por mí. No la besaría hasta saber exactamente sus sentimientos por mí. **

**Odio las fiestas benéficas...**

**No su propósito, sino el evento en sí. Muchas personas fingiendo que les importa el mundo exterior. Por las calles miran a los demás como escorias, pero frente a los demás, fingen preocuparse por los problemas de Siria y la falta de alimentación en países del **_**'tercer mundo'**_**. Hacen este tipo de eventos rogando que con ellos, se ganen un escalón más al paraíso. Claro que no son todos, pero la mayoría, simplemente prefiere encajar hablando de los más necesitados, aunque en su puta vida han hablado con la mujer que limpia su casa. **

**Sí, odio este tipo de eventos. **

**Mientras le entregaba la llave de mi Mercedes al valet, pensaba en que al menos, esta cena era por una buena causa. Ni hablar de los organizadores, que son una partida de buitres esperando por su comida fácil. **

**La cena es a beneficio del hogar **_**Hope & Love. **_**Es uno de los hogares más populares de niños huérfanos de Chicago. La idea de la cena es recaudar fondos para ampliar el lugar, además de proveer una mejor alimentación y calidad de vida a los chicos. Por supuesto, quieren hablar conmigo sobre incluir algunos de sus chicos en mi fundación. Pero eso está en trámites de Rose, por eso ella, junto con los demás, estaban en está cena. **

"**Cariño, estás muy distraído." dijo mi madre. **

"**Sólo pienso en **_**Living My Dream. **_**Ell****os quieren que la fundación le permita a **_**Hope & Love **_**que algunos de sus alumnos puedan participar."**

"**Eso es genial, corazón. Sabes que **_**Living My Dream **_**está preparado para eso."**

**Fruncí los labios. "No sé mamá. Estamos hablando de chicos que no tienen padres. La verdad siento que todo va muy rápido. **_**Living My Dream **_**es más popular con el tiempo, con el tiempo no podré enseñar solamente yo, lo que me hará contratar a otro profesor más para el puesto. No sé si pueda confiar en alguien más." dije mi mayor temor en cuanto a mi fundación.**

"**Corazón, sabes que Rose jamás tomaría semejante responsabilidad sin consultarlo contigo. Además, debes aprender a confiar en los demás. Eso te daría también independencia del trabajo. No es bueno que seas indispensable, Edward." **

**Estábamos circulando por el lugar. Algo que a mi parecer, era tedioso. Pero así es la sociedad. Debes mezclarte con los 'tuyos'. Socializar, reír, halagar, y posar para las fotos de revistas, periódicos, y recuerdos de la cena. **

**Y entonces la encontré...**

**Así es, Isabella Swan estaba en la cena benéfica. Iba con sus padres y unas personas más. El corazón se me detuvo cuando vi a un castaño de ojos grises.**

**Larry... el hermano de Chloë.**

**A su lado estaba una hermosa rubia. Supongo que su esposa. No vi al Sr. Langs, por lo que pude respirar en paz. Aunque sí estaba la esposa de él. Lauren. **

"**Mamá, la familia de Chloë." dije soltando el aire. **

"**Cielo, están muy cerca para ignorarlos. Tendremos que fingir nuestra mejor cara." asentí respirando profundamente. **

**La historia aquí era simple. Larry me buscó unos años después para entregarme un diario. El diario de Chloë. Hubo un alboroto grande entre Peter -el supuesto prometido de Chloë- y Larry. Peter decía que por ser el prometido -aunque ella hubiera muerto. Para mí era algo morboso cómo hablaba de ella como si aún viviera... demente- a él le tocaba ese diario. Larry decía, que su hermano jamás habría querido que algo tan privado terminara en sus cochinas manos -palabras de Larry, no mías- y que yo era el único que debería tenerlo. Luego el padre de Chloë intervino apoyando a Peter. Larry tuvo el apoyo de una tía lejana... y ya saben, drama familiar. En fin, lo llevaron a la corte, donde el juez dio el fallo a mi favor. Y quedé en malos términos ante la familia Langs. Papá le dijo su par de cosas al Sr. Langs. Mamá a la esposa de Langs. Y desde entonces - hace unos cinco o seis años- los Langs y los Cullen no participan en las mismas fiestas. Por ellos, ya que nosotros vamos a todos lados con la frente en alto. Fue un gran chisme en la sociedad. Lastimosamente mis padres sufrieron de cotilleo en el trabajo, pero con el tiempo, como todo chisme, quedó olvidado. **

"**Sra. Cullen, Edward, es un placer verlos nuevamente." esos ojos, con el matiz exacto a los de su hermana, me traen tantos recuerdos. Al menos, ya no son dolorosos. Son sólo eso, recuerdos de una persona especial. **

"**Larry, es un placer verte." dijo mamá. **

"**El placer es mío. Edward, he escuchado grandes cosas de ti. Mi hermana estaría orgullosa." dijo él sonriendo.**

**Eso arrancó de mí una sonrisa. Porque estoy seguro que Chloë pensaría lo mismo. "Eso espero." fue todo lo que dije. Él sonrió. Nunca fuimos los mejores amigos luego de lo de su hermana, pero al menos pensó en ella después de su muerte. Seguramente su conciencia por dejarla a su merced en ese lugar lo llevó a recapacitar.**

"**Les presento a mi esposa, Sarah. Sarah, cariño, ellos son Esme y Edward Cullen." **

**Sarah sonrió. Una de las pocas sonrisas verdaderas que encontraría durante la cena. Sarah era rubia platinada. Ojos azules casi llegando al turquesa. Era una mujer de unos treinta y tantos. "**_**Él **_**famoso Edward Cullen. Larry habla de cuán feliz hiciste a su pequeña hermana. Es un placer conocerte." dijo estrechando mi mano. **

"**Estamos aquí representando a la familia Langs. Papá... él murió hace tres años. Lauren está viajando y despilfarrando la herencia Langs." dijo a modo de explicación por su presencia. "Mi familia se ha mudado a Chicago. Retomando viejos clientes de papá."**

"**Siento mucho lo de tu padre, Larry." dijo Esme. Sí, ella era un alma 'caritativa' cuando se trata de escuchar muerte en una oración. **

**Hubo un silencio y Esme me pellizcó el brazo. "¡¿Qué?!" dije por lo bajo.**

**Larry y Sarah rieron. "No se preocupe, Sra. Cullen, no es necesario que Edward diga algo que no siente. En realidad, hasta para mí es difícil perdonar a mi padre, no veo el porqué Edward deba mostrar ese respeto que yo tampoco siento." dijo encogiendo sus hombros. **

**La conversación se movió a terrenos más estables. Sobre los hijos de Larry con Sarah. Dos mellizos llamados Chloë y Linda. Me sorprendió saber que adoptaron un niño al que llamaron Edward... curioso y... morboso. Pero quién era yo para interferir o criticar en su elección de nombres. **

**A nuestro círculo se unió Josh Morris. Uno de los abogados con un futuro 'prometedor' según la sociedad. Ya contaba con un Bufete, y era jefe de Emmett. Se presentó, disculpando a su hermano, Jacob Black, por no asistir ya que estaba en Texas. Según Morris, en un caso nuevo. Era la competencia de Larry, ya que ambos estaban en el ámbito de leyes, pero durante ese momento, no se habló de trabajos. Hasta que comenzaron a elogiar a Living My Dream. **

"**Es una excelente fundación. Es una lástima que la cuenta no tenga una firma detrás de ella. Debería pensarlo, Sr. Cullen." **

**Negó sonriendo. "Le agradezco su oferta, Sr. Morris, pero mi amigo Emmett McCarty se encarga de los asuntos legales." y la lista de personas alrededor de 'Los Cullen' se volvió intimidante. **

**Como si mi noche no fuera más incómoda, llegaron los Swan... seguido de los Stevens y Denali.**

**Me sentía el centro de la atención, porque, lo era. Todos hablando y preguntando el éxito de mi fundación, los métodos, mis aspiraciones, y programas. Todos interesados en hablar con 'el famoso Edward Cullen' como se repetía a mi alrededor. Mis amigos llegaron para unirse a la manada de buitres a mi alrededor. **

**Pude coger un aire cuando me excusé para ir al baño. Al fin solo...**

"**El negro te sienta bien." dijo una voz suave y delicada. Sonreí involuntariamente cuando la escuché. Estaba en un traje negro _Armani_, corbata rojo vino y camisa negra. No sé, quizá era así como me sentía en esos eventos, de luto. **

**Bella estaba hermosa en un vestido color carne. Con una abertura en su escote en forma de V. No muy pronunciado. El vestido era largo, por lo que era imposible ver sus zapatos. Aunque estaba seguro que eran altos, porque su altura llegaba a mis hombros.**

"**Me alegra que te guste." dije extendiendo mi mano para estrechar la suya. "Jamás pensé que estarías aquí." dije señalando el lugar con incredulidad. **

"**Sí... ya sabes, hora de jugar a la familia feliz." dijo suspirando. **

"**¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el jardín?" pregunté.**

"**¿No habrá cotilleos de que el famoso Edward Cullen está con la hija del Sr. Swan?" preguntó con seriedad pero el tono divertido me dio a entender que era broma. **

**igual hice un bufido. "Tranquila, muñeca, no seremos los únicos en el jardín. La mayoría va a fumar, hablar por celular, y algunos antisociales como yo, vamos a respirar aire puro." guiñé un ojo. **

**Ambos caminamos en silencio por jardín. Efectivamente, habían fumadores, habladores, y antisociales. Cada uno sentado en su banca olvidando el mundo. **

**Bella me hacía sentir como un adolescente. Como uno que nunca estuvo enamorado en su adolescencia, y que cuando conoció el amor, éste se le fue de las manos, haciéndome olvidar sobre citas y compañía femenina para algo más que una buena follada. Caminamos hasta que encontramos unas bancas apartadas pero muy visibles para no crear chismes. **

"**Es extraño encontrarte en éste tipo de eventos. He venido a ellos desde que estoy en Chicago, y es la primera vez que te veo."**

**Sonreí de lado. "No me gustan estas cosas. Vine con mamá porque papá está en el trabajo... una cirugía de emergencia." Bella comenzó a jugar con mis dedos. Pero sin tocar más allá de la yema de mis dedos. **

"**Sabes, Edward, estuve pensando en lo que ocurrió en el auto." sentir sus dedos era la sensación de hacer algo extremamente íntimo y prohibido. **

"**Bella, fue..."**

**Ella negó. "No digas que no sentiste esa atracción... fue increíble." entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Mi mano arropaba su diminuta mano pálida. La electricidad fue instantánea, fue parecido a coger un cable pelado de un artefacto eléctrico. Solo que en esta ocasión, la sensación era placentera. "Yo, no sé qué es esto, pero te aseguro que quiero averiguarlo... contigo." finalizó.**

**Suspiré. Dejándome llevar por la manera en que mi alma se deshacía en su toque. Me derretía su calor. "Bella, yo no creo que esto sea lo correcto. Eres menor que yo, tienes tantos asuntos, estás en una etapa de tu vida que yo viví... jamás funcionará." expresé mis temores, porque no podía lanzarme del acantilado solo. Debía saber si estaría con ella en la caída. **

"**Edward, funcionará... será difícil, pero funcionará. ¿Qué tienes que perder?" preguntó. "Yo... quiero estar contigo, Edward, de la forma en que quieras. ¿Tú no quieres?" preguntó con tristeza. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Cullen? **

"**Yo no tengo nada que perder, pequeña. Pero tú, tú tienes todo para perder." dije pensando en cada consecuencia de seguir esta locura que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo empezó. **

"**Lo único que puedo perder está a mi lado, y mientras te mantengas a mi lado, todo lo demás es innecesario." sentenció. ¿Cómo no derretirse ante esas palabras. **

**Suspiré, porque de verdad necesitaba fuerzas para decir lo que diría. "Creo que acabas de describir lo que pienso de estar a tu lado." Bella hizo un grito ahogado y sonrió con aquella sonrisa que estoy seguro, es solo para mí. Soltó mi mano y se abalanzó sobre mí. **

"**Ya verás, no te vas arrepentir... seré... ¡Espera!" se separó de mí y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué somos entonces?" dijo con temor. **

**Besé su frente. "Todo lo que tú quieras que sea." volvió y se abalanzó a mí. "Sigo pensando en que es una locura." dije sosteniendo fuerte su pequeño cuerpo al mío, sintiendo que era la medida justa para mí.**

"**Una locura, pero la más hermosa." dijo mientras miraba mis ojos. **

**Siempre pensé que debes hacer las cosas en el momento perfecto. Una ideología por ser un poco obsesivo con la perfección. Pero al ver esos ojos dorados, solo supe que era el momento. Si era perfecto o no, simplemente no importaba porque, era el momento perfecto para mí. **

**Me acerqué lentamente eliminando nuestra distancia hasta que sus labios rosas estaban sobre los míos. Algo dentro de mí explotó. Una explosión diferente, era mejor que el orgasmo en sí. No puedo explicar qué era, pero fue maravilloso. Ella y yo, en un silencio hermoso, nuestros labios sincronizados sin ninguna prisa. Mi mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca. Ella tenía una mano en mi cuello y la otra reposaba en mi muslo. **

**Al principio fue un beso sin ritmo, lo que me demostró que ella no sabía besar. Hice una nota mental de preguntar qué tanto sabía de las relaciones. Bella fue llevando el ritmo, hasta que me seguía sin problemas. **

"**¡Edward!" y se rompió la burbuja. Era Kim. La irritación de Bella era, bueno, palpable. Y la de Kim era muy evidente. De pronto me sentía en medio de un emparedado. "La cena está por comenzar. Esme te está buscando." la mirada de Kim arrojaba algún tipo de acido imaginario en dirección a Bella.**

"**Bien, dile que enseguida voy." traté de voltearme hacia Bella, pero Kim tomó mi mano y le dio un jalón no muy delicado. **

"**Necesita que vayas, al parecer el Sr. Swan está preguntando por su **_**nena.**_**" la forma en que dijo la palabra fue intimidante. **

"**De acuerdo, ya voy." me volteé hacia Bella y le dije "te llamo luego". Bella asintió. **

"**¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Kim cuando Bella se fue antes, por las apariencias.**

"**¿Qué estás haciendo tú?" pregunté. **

"**Edward, ¿nada de lo que hablamos entra en tu cabeza?" dijo un poco más calmada. **

"**Kim, cariño, no más de lo mismo por favor." dije acariciando su mejilla. "Quiero rehacer mi vida con Bella. De alguna forma ella siente algo por mí, y no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad. Siento mucho que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, pero de aquí en adelante, apreciaría que no cuestiones mis decisiones." **

"**Me pides un imposible, Edward. Antes que ser el hombre que amo, eres mi mejor amigo, y no puedo dejar que caigas en las redes de esa viuda negra." **

"**Lo harás, por esa amistad. Por ese amor que dices tenerme, lo harás. No quiero hacerte a un lado, no quiero discutir contigo, y verdaderamente, no quiero abandonar nuestra amistad, pero tengo una nueva luz en esta mierda llamada vida, y sea para bien o mal, la voy a tomar." besé su frente. La tomé de las manos e hicimos nuestro camino hacia la cena. **

**No me importaba que hicieran especulaciones sobre Bella y yo, pero tampoco quería ocasionar problemas a Bella. Así es que entré de la mano de Kim a la cena. No era la primera vez que estábamos de la mano en algún lugar público, así que sólo estaba despistando a los chismosos.**

**Durante la cena estuve todo el tiempo pensando en ese beso. Fue diferente a cualquiera que haya tenido. Quizá porque fue un beso dado con amor. Y pensar que tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz, me llenaba de ansiedad. **

**De esa ansiedad que sientes por comenzar algo nuevo, algo importante. Una ansiedad parecida al día antes de navidad, cuando aún crees en Santa Claus. O esa ansiedad unos días antes de tu graduación. Algo parecido. Todo lo que se relacionaba a Bella es difícil de explicar. Es imposible describir todo lo que pasa con y por ella. **

**Volteé a verla de forma disimulada, para darme cuenta que ella me estaba mirando. Aquel juego de miradas entre ella y yo era nuestra marca personal. Sol y esmeralda se fundían dando como resultado un matiz llamado amor.**

* * *

Y aquí el capítulo 8.

Ok, les quiero agradecer por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Por otra parte, no tengo días fijos de actualización. Hoy les puedo decir que la próxima actualización será más tardar martes.

El siguiente cap. es Bella POV. Odio cambiar de POV muy seguido, peroooooooo, es necesario. Nuestra chica sacará las garras, ¿y adivinen por qué? Digamos que las dos mujeres que más están presentes en la vida de Eddie tendrán un encontrazo.

No soy psicóloga o psiquiatra. Así es que si alguno de los que lee lo es, mis disculpas si algo no va con lo que harían en su profesión. Y aquellos que poseen un título en ambas especialidades quiere dar su pequeño aporte para que la historia sea más creíble, pues sea bienvenido.

Los dejo mis amores, esta nena tiene una cita con Robert Pattinson (viendo amanecer part 2.) Los que buscan una buena página para ver películas de buena calidad, les recomiendo Cuevana (es genial) un pequeño comercial.

Por fis si podrían recomendar el fic... o bueno no sé, depende de ustedes si lo consideran algo bueno para leer. De mi parte, estoy orgullosa de mi cabeza no tan sana.

Ahora de veras sí los dejo.

Besos,

Lila Heart.


	10. Chapter 9 Tres Son Multitud

**Obsession Or Love.**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Sra. Meyer. Algunos nombres y la trama son de mi propiedad.

Gracias por leer mi locura... muchos besos!

* * *

**Canciones recomendadas para el capítulo:**

**All She Knows- Bruno Mars.**

**Nothing On You- B.O.B. ft Bruno Mars.**

**E.T.- Katy Perry ft Kaney West.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

**Tres Son Multitud.**

**BPOV.**

**Cuando era niña, mis películas favoritas eran las de Disney. Imaginaba que yo era una princesa que encontraba su príncipe azul, y vivía mi feliz por siempre. **

**Cuando crecí, las ilusiones fueron desapareciendo, igual que mi inocencia. El feliz por siempre para mí, era una fábula, tan lejana como simplemente estar en paz. **

**Luego conocí a Edward, y mi mundo se pintó de colores. No estaba rosa, pero ya no era blanco y negro. Y tuve esperanzas. Esperanzas de soñar con un cuento de hadas. Soñar con mi príncipe azul llevándome a un lugar llamado muy lejano, donde viviríamos felices por siempre, como una vez quise.**

**Pero en todo cuento hay una bruja malvada. **

**Una bruja llamada Kim.**

**Ella era lo único que me separaba de mis felices por siempre. Diciéndole estupideces a Edward. Poniéndolo en mi contra... escupiendo veneno.**

**No me importaría su presencia, si ella fuese insignificante para Edward. Pero para mi desgracia, esa zorra era tan importante para él como una hermana. Y odiaba que otra persona fuese más importante para él que yo.**

**Ese beso en la cena fue algo más. Sé que Edward está loco por mí. Pero debo mantener la mente fría. Si confieso lo que siento lo asustaré. **

**Todo estaba bien, hasta que ella apareció. ¿Es que no puede vivir su vida? No sé por qué Edward la quiere. Es sólo una vieja cachonda entromedita. Quisiera que desapareciera. Por un momento alejarla de él. Pero tengo muy claro que él no es el tipo que puedes manipular con facilidad. Sé que le tiene mucho cariño a la perra esa, pero no sé hasta qué grado. Una cosa es segura, sea lo que sea, el hombre no desprecia sexo por amistad. Es básico en ellos. Jamás la escogerá a ella, si yo soy la que le da sexo. Es una simple lógica. **

**Estoy consciente que no puedo ser confiada. Edward no es un adolescente manipulable. No es Jacob que con buen sexo se conforma. Edward es más corazón que lujuria, pero debe tener algún punto débil, y cuando lo sepa, él no tendrá la más mínima oportunidad de dejarme.**

**El martes fue un día lleno de rutina. Jacob no dejaba de llamarme. Me parecía graciosa la historia de Josh Morris de que Jacob estaba en Texas. Yo sabía que estaba en Alabama. **

**El problema o defecto de los hombres es que... se mueven por el sexo. **

**¿Quieres que un hombre te regale una casa? **

**Dale buen sexo.**

**¿Quieres que un hombre te regale una joya?**

**Sexo.**

**¿Quieres que un hombre confíe en ti?**

**Sexo.**

**Hay ciertas excepciones, como Edward. Pero en ese rebaño, donde los hombres sólo buscan alguien que les abra las piernas, se encontraba Jacob Black. **

**Ya lo han visto, por una mamada me ha conseguido todo lo que le he pedido. Creyendo que tiene poder sobre mí. Pensando que lo **_**necesito.**_

**Quizás en un momento me fue útil, pero no indispensable. Lo que le doy a él es un **_**pago **_**por su trabajo. Si él quiere engañarse pensando que lo disfruto, o que lo hago porque quiero, es su problema. **

**Sí, pude contactar a un investigador privado, pero es mucho trabajo para una persona menor de edad. Además, si algo sale mal, siempre pueden haber personas que hablen de más. **

**Por ejemplo, si algo le sucede a la zorra de Kim, y descubren que era vigilada, ¿quién sería la culpable? Oh no, mejor que otro pague por esas investigaciones. **

**Jacob es solo un medio para llegar a la meta. En cuanto comience a estorbar, entonces ya sus servicios no serán necesarios. **

**Miércoles...**

**Los días lunes, miércoles y viernes, son mis favoritos. Podrían ser mejores, si la idiota no estuviera en el panorama, pero supongo que no existe tal cosa como vida perfecta.**

**Sentarme a esperar que ella me estudie, como si fuese un ratón de laboratorio. Fingiendo que puede analizarme por el simple hecho de que tiene un título. Alguien que estudia a los demás, pero que no puede analizar su vida, cometiendo los mismos errores que critica. Te dicen qué hacer y cómo mejorar tu vida, pero por dentro están igual o peor de podridos que yo. Se sientan a tratarte como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, cuando en su puta vida te han hablado.**

**Eso era lo que hacía la puta de Kimberly Stevens. **

**Las averiguaciones que me había dado Jacob el sábado no tenían nada relevante. La mojigata no tenía ningún antecedente. ¡Nada! Era tan puritana que me enferma. Queriendo ser Srta. Perfección. Lo único son la cantidad de alergias que sufre la perra. **

**Alérgica a los gatos, a los mariscos, a la nuez, los jabónes con fragancia, al calor, cierto tipos de colorantes utilizados en las bebidas. A una cantidad de medicación que ni siquiera puedo escribir sus nombres o para qué se utilizan... **

"**Srta. Swan." dijo la muy estúpida. Sacándome de mis pensamientos. Odiaba su cabello rubio tan bien cuidado. Su porte de mujer perfecta con derecho a criticar mi vida.**

"**Sra. Stevens. Podría llamarme Bella, después de todo, pronto seremos más que paciente y psiquiatra." me sentía de humor para joder con su paciencia por un momento. Ella sonrió sin humor. Conocía a las personas como ella. De esas que fingen que están bien para demostrarle al mundo que son fuertes. **

"**De acuerdo, Bella. Comencemos con la sesión, ya que hoy estás comunicativa." **

**Asentí sonriendo. "¿Puedo escoger de lo que quiero hablar?" tanta amabilidad era como acetona en mis venas. **

"**Por supuesto. Con lo que te sientas cómoda." dijo moviendo la mano tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Podía sentir lo mucho que le gustará el tema. Por si no lo saben, acabo de ser sarcástica. **

**Sonreí de lado y la miré fijamente. "Hablaremos del amor, Kim. ¿Puedo llamarte Kim?" ella asintió estudiándome. "¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Kim?" **

**Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Sin esperarse esa pregunta. ¡Qué pedazo de mierda como psiquiatra! "No veo en qué eso..."**

"**Porque yo sí, Kim." la interrumpí. "Estoy enamorada de un hermoso ángel de ojos verdes." miré fijamente sus ojos por unos segundos. "No son parecido a los tuyos." dije negando con la cabeza y las manos al mismo tiempo. "Los de él cambian de color a grises cuando les da el sol." las fotos que habían tomado de él me hicieron darme cuenta de ese hermoso detalle. Uno que había visto el día del cementerio en el entierro de Chloë, cuando unos rayos de sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro. Kim me miraba como un halcón. Esperando encontrar una debilidad para atacar. Pero no, en este juego ella era la presa. Continué. "Y da la casualidad que estás enamorada de mi ángel." suspiré dramáticamente. "No me importaría, ¿sabes? Porque hay que ser idiota para no enamorarse de él. El punto aquí, es que tú no dejas de envenenar su mente con estupideces. Le dices cosas malas de mí." ella seguía en silencio, negué fingiendo dolor. "Vengo a pedirte de buenas maneras que te mantengas alejada de **_**nuestra **_**relación." sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero luego se recuperó. Era buena, pero la diferencia para sobrevivir en el campo de batalla, es que debes saber a lo que te enfrentas, y ella no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. **

"**¿Me estás amenazando, Bella?" preguntó con burla. **

**Negué muy despacio. Le sonreí y ella se estremeció. "Yo no amenazo... yo actúo." **

"**Sé muy bien quién eres jovencita. Tal vez Edward se deje engañar de ti, pero yo no me daré por vencida hasta que vea la calaña que eres."**

"**Si sabes quién soy, entonces te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada. Amo a Edward, no quiero verlo sufrir, pero no me importará consolarlo si la perdida de alguien especial le causa tristeza." volvió a estremecerse. **

"**Una persona que ama no lástima. Lo que tú sientes no es amor." **

"**Quizá tengas razón, tú eres la psiquiatra después de todo." me encogí de hombros. No me importaba lo que ella pensara sobre mis sentimientos.**

"**Edward se enterará de esta conversación." **

**Hice un bufido. "¿A quién crees que le creerá? ¿A ti? Lo tienes harto de escucharte hablar mal de mí. No te conviene ponerlo a elegir, Kimberly, porque me escogerá a mí. Siempre a mí." **

**Ella me miró desafiante y caminó hasta mí. Era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que yo. "Escucha niña, Edward ha vivido un infierno. Al parecer las locas lo persiguen. Es un buen hombre, con mucho para dar. Pero tú estorbas en su vida, y aunque no sea feliz conmigo, será feliz con alguien. No descansaré hasta que Edward esté libre de ti. Tu 'amor' lo contamina, pero yo me haré cargo de que se olvide de ti, aunque sea lo último que haga." **

**Me acerqué más a ella. Su perfume **_**CH Carolina Herrera **_**llenaba mi olfato. "Bien perra, trae la artillería. No sabes quién es Isabella Swan. Te lo pedí a las buenas. ¿Lo quieres a las malas? ¡Lo tendrás!" me di vuelta. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta hablé sobre mi hombro. "Y si quieres, puedes decirle a Edward. Estaré ansiosa de explicarle cómo su ex novia amenazó a una menor y le dijo que haría lo imposible para alejarnos." salí de la oficina sin mirar atrás. Había empezado el juego **_**'Limpiando el camino'. **_

**Mi plan se ponía en marcha, pero primero, iría a visitar la razón de mi vida. **

**Como siempre, cada vez que lo veía, me dejaba sin aliento. La belleza de Edward es sobrenatural. Me sentía abrumada, ya que él era mío. Lo veía tocar el piano. Sus dedos expertos tocaban las teclas del instrumento, dejando en el aire el sabor a amor. Mi cuerpo estaba anhelante por su tacto. Segura que sus maravillosos dedos harían estragos en mí. **

**Cada vez más estaba segura que él me amaba. **

**Caminé a paso lento hacia él. Estaba sonriendo, lo que me dio a entender que sabía que yo estaba ahí. ¿Cómo sucede eso? No tengo idea. Pero ambos sentíamos la presencia del otro. Era como si hubiéramos nacido para estar juntos, a pesar de nuestras diferencias en edad. **

**Edward continuaba tocando. Me maravillaba con cada curva de su rostro. Sus largas pestañas, sus cejas pobladas pero bien delineadas. Su nariz ligeramente torcida, pero hermosa y única. Sus labios rojos y carnosos. Todo de Edward era perfecto. Incluso su vestimenta. Se había quitado su saco gris ratón, que reposaba sobre una silla. Los dos primeros botones de la camisa negra estaban sueltos. La corbata del mismo color que el saco, también corría con el destino de los botones. Su cabello se mecía, mientras Edward movía sus manos para llegar a la tecla que deseaba. Su respiración era suave y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. **

**Estuve estudiando cada gesto, cada facción por un largo tiempo. Finalmente, aquel suspiro característico de que había terminado, se hizo presente. Abrió los ojos. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, pero seguía deslumbrando mi alma retorcida cada vez que me miraba con esos ojos hermosos. Él era el antídoto que mi alma necesitaba. Edward era el ángel que salvaría mi alma del averno eterno en el que vivía constantemente. **

"**Hola, hermosa." se me escapó un suspiro al escuchar su voz. Era más que una voz angelical, era el matiz en el que su voz me envolvía. **

"**Hola, guapo." dije sonriendo. **

"**¿Lista para irnos?" preguntó mientras miraba mis labios. Sé que quería besarme, pero en la conversación que tuvimos el martes en la tarde él sugirió hablar bien las cosas antes de hacer público lo que teníamos. Sé lo que se avecinaba... nuestra edad. Asentí. "Esperame en la cafetería de siempre. Te veo en un rato." suspiró nuevamente mirando mis labios. **_**Sí, bebé, yo también muero por besarte, **_**pensé internamente. **

**Sabía hacia dónde iría Edward. Donde **_**ella**_**. **

**Me sentía sofocada de pensar en la amistad que tenía con ella. Pero sé que la perdida de Kim le haría sufrir... y quizá no esté bien las cosas que hago para estar con él, pero lo amo, y no quiero verlo sufrir. **

**Me subí a mi Porsche Cayman. Un día soleado de Febrero, perfecto para usar mi descapotable. Con un botóncito, disfrutaba del sol de Chicago. **

**No fue mucho lo que me tomó llegar a la cafetería. Me senté en una de las sillas alejadas de la ventana. Quería privacidad. **

"**Buenas tardes, ¿desea algo?" preguntó una castaña. **

"**Sólo una coca por mientras." dije mirándola con indiferencia. La chica trajo la soda a los pocos minutos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que mi mente se desconectó del exterior. **

"**¿Qué estará pensando esa cabecita tuya?" escuché una voz cálida inundar mis sentidos. **

**Por instinto sonreí. "En nada." respondí. **

**Edward frunció el ceño. "Nadie puede pensar en **_**nada.**_**" dijo incrédulo.**

"**Pues yo sí puedo. Simplemente bloqueo todo. Nada existe. Escucho las voces, pero no pienso. Es algo que aprendí cuando las cosas se ponían feas. Se me da bien bloquear todo lo que no me interesa." encogí mis hombros.**

"**¿Cómo un mecanismo de defensa?" **

**Sonreí, porque al parecer, estar con su amiguita loquera le transmitía ese impulso de analizar todo. Sin embargo, no me importaba que lo hiciera. Eso quería decir que le intereso lo suficiente para tomarse el trabajo de hacerlo. Me encogí de hombros y le respondí, "algo así".**

"**Buenas tardes, ¿van a ordenar?" otra vez la misma chica. **

"**Quiero una ginger-ale." dijo Edward. La tipa le sonrió. Suspiré. Odiaba ese efecto que tenía en las mujeres. ¿No era obvio que estaba conmigo? **

**Me aclaré la garganta. La imbécil se puso pálida por mi mirada e hizo la misma pregunta. "Yo quiero otra coca-cola." dije sin apartar mis ojos de ella.**

"**¿Qué fue eso?" Edward preguntó con el ceño fruncido. **

"**¿De qué hablas?" **

"**De la mirada fulminante que le diste a la camarera." **

"**Es de mala educación acosar con la mirada a los clientes... alguien debe hacérselo saber antes que el gerente la despida." sonreí con suficiencia. **

"**Pero ni siquiera la estaba viendo a ella." Edward parecía molesto.**

"**Disculpa, ¿estás molesto?" ahora yo era la incrédula. **

"**No exactamente." dijo pensativo.**

**¿Ah? Negué aclarando mi mente. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'no exactamente'?" **

"**Que me sorprendió el momento. Pareces una novia celosa. Fue sólo una mirada insignificante. Ni siquiera le estaba mirando a ella. Te estaba mirando a ti." dijo suavemente. **

"**Igual, estás acompañado... no está permitido que te mire." finalicé.**

"**Mira, Bella, quiero que seamos claros en algo." su mirada era suave, pero su voz estaba cargada de advertencia. "No me gustan las escenas de celos. No soy el tipo de persona que piensa que los celos sirven para mi autoestima. Te aceptaría una escena donde me encuentres en una situación comprometedora, o incluso prestando atención a una mujer más de lo debido. Cosa que no sucederá." **

"**¡Pero ella te estaba mirando!" dije gimiendo.**

"**¡Pero **_**yo **_**te estaba viendo a ti! Eso es lo que importa, Bella." la rata en cuestión trajo las bebidas y se fue. "¿Sabes cuántos hombres te han mirado ahora mismo? ¿Inclusive en la cena?" **

"**Ellos no me importan. No puedo impedir que me vean, así que no debes preocuparte por eso... ellos son insignificantes." dije seriamente.**

"**Ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces." dijo encogiendo sus hombros.**

**¿De qué mierda está hablando? "Me perdiste." dije luego de unos momentos. **

"**Que ellos te ven, pero tú no tienes mente para ellos. Sólo para mí. Y es precisamente lo que deberías de pensar a la hora de que alguna chica me mire. No me gustan los celos, porque dan paso a la desconfianza. Si estás conmigo, quiero que sepas que seré fiel. Que no debes estar celosa de otras mujeres, porque eres tú la única que me interesa." **

"**Ok..." dije pensativa. Entonces los celos serán un problema si se queda conmigo. Debo intentar controlarlos, o al menos saber disimularlo en su presencia. "¡Listo, no más celos!"**

**Edward sonrió. "Así me gusta. No hay nada de qué estar celosa." rozó mi mejilla. "Te cité aquí para conversar sobre esta locura." **

"**Te escucho." dije maravillada -nuevamente- por la sensación de sentir el cosquilleo que siento. El mismo que sentí cuando era una niña.**

"**Bien, tu cumpleaños es el treinta y uno de marzo. Nos deja un mes y semanas para llegar a tu mayoría de edad. ¿Sabes que no es legal tener una relación contigo ahora?" asentí no muy contenta con la ley. "Puedo ir preso, y hasta acusado de violación. Créeme, Emmett me ha instruido. Sobre todo cuando supo que sería profesor de un montón de adolescentes hormonales." dijo bromista. Sonreí, aunque claramente, no le veía la gracia a pensar en esas mujeres comiéndoselo con los ojos. "A lo que iba, es que tenemos dos opciones. La primera, es esperar que cumplas los dieciocho, para después comenzar una relación. La segunda, es tener una relación contigo, con el permiso de tus padres." **

**¡ALTO! ¿Mis padres? No, no, no, no... **_**¡NO! **_

"**Mis padres jamás aceptarán eso." dije negando. A ellos lo que hacía su hija les valía mierda, era cierto. Pero jamás permitirían el escándalo público que se formaría cuando supieran que la hija de los Swan, está involucrada con un hombre mayor. No solamente mayor, sino, **_**él **_**famoso Edward Cullen. Incluso aunque los Cullen estén forrados en material verde. **

"**Entonces... ¿no hay solución para nosotros?" dijo frunciendo el ceño, pensativo. "No quiero tener una relación a escondidas, Bella. Trae consecuencias. Lo sé, lo he vivido." dijo con seriedad. Sí, supongo que lo vivió con la zorra de Chloë.**

"**Sólo unos meses. Mientras yo cumplo los dieciocho. Entonces hablarás con mi padre." **_**sí, claro, **_**pensé para mis adentros. Había muchas formas de evitar esa reunión. Sólo debía pensar. **

"**Pero... quiero presumirte al mundo." dijo acariciando mis mejillas. Si no me concentraba, terminaría aceptando esa opción. **

"**Lo sé, yo también. Pero es complicado, lo sabes. Debemos ser pacientes. Aunque eso no quiere decir que debamos estar separados. Quiero aprovechar este tiempo contigo." dije tomando su mano. **

**Edward suspiró. Sopesando cada palabra. Así era él. Nada manejable como Jacob, Felix o cualquier otro. Una de las tantas razones por las que lo amo. "Tendremos serios problemas si esto llega a la luz y no es visto bien por tus padres." dijo en advertencia. **

"**Lo sé," dije mirándolo fijamente. "pero cada consecuencia vale la pena." **

**Edward sonrió torcido. "Hasta la más mínima." dijo para acercarse a mis labios con lentitud. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. La coca-cola en mi estómago estaba formando un torbellino. Nunca superaría los labios de Edward... nunca. Nos separamos luego de unos momentos. "Por lo menos debemos ser respetuosos en la fundación. Recuerda que trato con jóvenes, fue ahí donde te conocí. No quiero que me acusen de abusador." **

**Asentí. "Puedo manejarlo. ¿Pero podremos vernos y ser cariñosos en público?" crucé los dedos debajo de la mesa. **

"**Supongo que sí." dijo tomando mi mano. Bueno, estaba ahí, ¿lo beso o hablo de algo? ¿Qué quieres hacer, Isabella? Lógicamente, besarlo. Pero no tenía idea de si era buena idea. **

**Edward frunció los labios y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón gris ratón. Sacó su iPhone y estuvo pensativo. "Hola." dijo luego de responder. Escuchó atento. "Sí, lo dejé sobre el escritorio..." entrecerró los ojos. "¿No puedes ir tú?" otro silencio. "Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas," lo interrumpieron. "¿una cena?" escuchó. "¿En el **_**Délices de France**_**?" suspiró derrotado. "¿Por qué no puedes ir tú con Emmett, o Allie y Jazz?" negaba con los ojos cerrados. Se masajeó la sien. "Déjame ver cómo resuelvo esto. Te llamo más tarde." rodó los ojos pero sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa. "De acuerdo, también te quiero." y colgó. **

"**¿Sucede algo?" pregunté alarmada. Su expresión era irritada.**

"**¿Qué? ¡No, no! No sucede nada. Tengo una cena en un restaurante con el propietario de Hope & Love." fruncí el ceño tratando de recordar el nombre. Edward sonrió. "Supongo que sólo estabas ahí por estar." me miraba divertido. "Es el albergue de niños huérfanos. La cena fue el lunes, ¿recuerdas?"**

"**Oh..." recordé.**

"**El propietario quiere conocer al dueño de Living My Dream. Y debo ir mañana a las siete." volvió a estar pensativo. ¿Qué sucede?**

"**¿Y eso es malo?" me atreví a preguntar.**

"**¿Huh?" negó sonriendo apenado. "Disculpa, mi cabeza está en otro lado." le sonreí de vuelta. "El asunto es que quiere que permitamos que algunos de sus jóvenes participen de nuestro programa. No será gratis, pues ellos pretenden pagar por las clases de los elegidos. En realidad, es algo bueno para la fundación. Nos daría prestigio y reconocimiento, incluso más del que tenemos ahora." ok, eso era bueno. Entonces, ¿por qué no se veía feliz?**

"**¿Y cuál es el problema?" **

"**Que no me gustan ese tipo de cenas. Además, él propietario espera un hombre maduro, que a sus veintisiete tenga esposa e hijos. Lo que menos desea es un hombre de veintisiete, sin familia." **

"**Pero eso no es tu culpa." dije frunciendo el ceño.**

"**No, por supuesto que no. Pero en el mundo de los negocios, las apariencias es lo único que tienen por referencia la persona interesada. No hay oportunidad de 'conocerse mejor', deben guiarse por sus instintos y lo que ven es lo primero que cuenta para ellos." asentí. **

**Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a pensar. Lógicamente no puede llevarme. El dueño tendría un ataque si supiera que haría negocios con una persona que tiene una relación romántica conmigo. También está el hecho de que es muy pronto -para él- el tener una cena conmigo en público. ¿Dónde lo deja esto?**

"**¿Entonces pierdes la oportunidad?" pregunté. **

**Edward negó lentamente. "Puedo ir, pero debo llevar a una acompañante." ok, una acompañante. ¿Puede llevar a su mamá? **

"**Dile a tu madre o a tu hermana." dije como si fuera algo obvio. ¿Cuál es la complicación?**

"**Que mi hermana ya habló con mi madre, y ella tiene guardia mañana. Además, ¿con qué cara presentaré a mi madre? Dirá que soy un niño de mamá todavía. Eso también va para mi hermana. Debe ser una compañía femenina de quien no tenga lazos familiares."**

**Asentí nuevamente. "¿Entonces cuáles son las opciones?" ya me estaba desesperando. **

"**Kimberly Stevens." dijo pensativo. ¡No! ¿Por qué esa zorra? Mi rostro lo dijo todo seguramente. Edward entrecerró los ojos y me dio una mirada de advertencia. "¿Hay algún problema con que Kim vaya conmigo?" **

**¡Ush! ¡Maldita zorra! "No, ninguno, cielo. Simplemente estuve sorprendida." **

**Edward suspiró aliviado. "Bien, porque no me gustaría tener problemas contigo. Kim es una de mis mejores amigas, no quiero estar en esas relaciones **_**ella me dijo.**_**" asentí mientras sonreía.**

"**No te preocupes, cielo. Sé cuánto aprecias su amistad." dije con una fingida sinceridad. En mi mente pensaba cómo impedir esa cena. Aunque, es una cena, ¿no? Claro, Bella, una simple cosa obligatoria. **_**Pero, ella quiere hablar con él... seguro hablarán de lo que le dijiste, **_**dijo una voz en mi interior. **

"**Debo irme. Mi madre me espera para una cena." sonrió. ¿Tan pronto? **

"**¿Tan pronto?" hice verbalmente mi pregunta. **

"**Sí, mamá quiere discutir unas remodelaciones que hará a mi apartamento. Seguro me va a sugerir que ocupe mi antigua habitación mientras esté el apartamento." dijo despreocupado. ¿No le afectaba no verme mañana? **

"**Entonces, estarás ocupado todo lo que resta del día y de mañana." fue una pregunta, obviamente salió como una afirmación.**

"**Lo siento, nena. Así son mis días. Cuando no estoy ocupado con la fundación, estoy con mis padres y amigos, a veces en reuniones y viajes." debí imaginarlo. Él no es un adolescente con tiempo de sobra después de hacer los deberes del instituto. Es un hombre con responsabilidades. "Pero, si quieres puedes llamarme cuando sea y mandarme mensajes. Si estoy muy ocupado te responderé cuando pueda." asentí no muy convencida. Quizá no pensé en eso. Supongo que con el tiempo podré acostumbrarme. "Hey, bebé, no quiero ver esa carita triste." dijo tomando mis manos y dándome un beso en la frente. "¿Quieres hacer algo el fin de semana?" ¿Hacer algo? **

"**¿Cómo qué?" pregunté curiosa.**

"**Bueno, ir al cine o a comer, no sé, bebé. Lo que tú quieras." dijo sonriendo. **

"**¿Puedo escoger el lugar que quiera?" Edward asintió. "Bien, más tarde te digo." dije un poco más emocionada. Un fin de semana con mi ángel. Debo pensar muy bien... de eso depende nuestra primera vez. **

"**Debo irme, princesa. Te acompaño a tu auto." asentí. Me levanté y Edward me tomó de la mano. Enseguida sentí las mariposas en todo mi cuerpo. Definitivamente este hombre me hacía sentir inmensamente bien. Caminamos frente a la camarera que lo miraba. ¡Ja, mira ésto, perra! **

**Llegamos a mi auto. "Quiero un beso." dije sin pensar. ¡Ops! **

**Edward sonrió. "Yo también quiero uno." dijo abriendo la puerta del conductor para mi.**

"**Entonces entra al auto un momento y te daré muchos besos." dije llena de picardía. Edward asintió pero entró por el lado del copiloto. Enseguida tomó mi barbilla y estampó sus labios en los míos. Era un beso necesitado. Uno que no sabía porqué, pero sentía cosas extrañas en mi vientre... palpitaba. Pronto me sentía un poco mojada, como si tuviera la menstruación, pero era imposible, porque no me tocaba hasta dentro de dos semanas. Tenía calor... mucho calor. De mis labios escapó un sonido, uno de lo más profundo de mi ser... ¿Qué era esto?**

"**Edward..." dije su nombre con dificultad. Ni siquera sé por qué lo dije, pero lo hice. **

"**Uh... es mejor..." su aliento acariciaba mis labios en una invitación peligrosa y silenciosa. "... creo que debo irme, princesa." dijo finalmente alejándose de mí. Quería preguntarle qué me estaba pasando. Por qué mi centro palpitaba y añoraba por algo. Quería preguntarle por qué me sentía tan acalorada... quería saltarle encima y... perderme en él. "¿Sucede algo, princesa?" dijo rozando mi mejillas. Escuchaba su voz ronca. Definitivamente activó mis sentidos, dejando salir un poco más de aquel flujo extraño. **

**¿Sería capaz de preguntarle? Mis mejillas estaban acaloradas. ¡Mierda, me ruboricé! "No, nada, cariño."**

"**¿Segura?" preguntó ahora con preocupación en su voz. Aquel sonido ronco ya no estaba. Tampoco ese palpitar en mi centro.**

**Aproveché para responder. "Claro, no es nada. Creo que debería irme." dije mirándolo. Tenía tareas del instituto. **

"**Sí, yo también. Puedes decirme lo que sea, bebé... nunca desconfies de mí, ¿está bien?" asentí. Edward se acercó y me dejó un tierno beso. Para nada comparado al de hace un momento, aunque no por eso menos valioso. Suspiré cuando se separó de mí. Al abrir mis ojos, Edward sonreía. No dijo nada más y salió del auto. Esperé que subiera a su Mercedes y se fuera de la cafetería. **

**Había recibido un texto mientras estaba con Edward. Era Jacob...**

_**-Estoy en casa. Un viaje largo merece una relajación... te espero en treinta.**_

_**Jake.- **_

**Suspiré. Bueno, al menos estaría entretenida hasta que Edward estuviera disponible. Un poco de Éxtasis no le hace daño a nadie. Encendí mi auto y partí a la casa da Jacob, que estaba a diez minutos de mi barriada. **

"**Hola muñeca, ¿me extrañaste?" preguntó con su desagradable voz. Impulsivamente comparé la voz de Jacob con la de Edward... nop, nada en común. **

"**¿Qué es tan importante que me mandas un texto cuando intento estudiar?" pregunté levantando una ceja. **

"**Tengo algo nuevo para pasar el tiempo..." dijo mientras me mostraba una bolsita con un polvito parecido a la harina. **

**Fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué es eso, Jake?" pregunté confundida.**

"**Es Cocaína, Isabella. Es de un proveedor nuevo... en eso estaba en Alabama." fruncí el ceño. **

"**Eso es adictivo, Jake. No quiero ser una puta drogadicta." dije seriamente.**

**Jacob chasqueó la lengua. "Ya la probé, Swan... no me ves adicto, ¿o sí? Pensé que te gustaría... después de todo, el viaje es increíble. Pruebalo conmigo... te gustará. El efecto es mejor que el éxtasis." **

**Suspiré. Sólo voy a probarla. No sucede nada por eso. Estudié a Jacob. No se ve como un adicto. "Bien, hagamoslo." **

**Jacob sonrió. "Debes aspirar, tendrás una sensación de molestia al principio porque eres nueva, pero después de unos minutos, el viaje comienza." Jacob me llevó a su estudio. Todavía estaba en su traje negro pero sin corbata. Nos sentamos en el sofá de cuero. En la mesa de centro, abrió el paquetito y dejó que el polvillo cayera sobre la mesa. Enrollo un billete de veinte hasta hacerlo un tubo delgado, puso el billete sobre el polvo, se agachó hasta el orificio del billete y aspiró. Luego fue mi turno. Inmediatamente sentí una molestia en la nariz, que duró menos del minuto, ya que comenzaba a sentir el efecto de paz. Un efecto que además de Edward, no lograba por mi sola. La sensación de euforia fue lo siguiente que sentí... luego, las ganas de follar... **

**Una hora después, el efecto había pasado. Y no sólo eso. Estaba desnuda sobre la cama de Jacob. **

**Asquerosa...**

**Así era como me sentía. **

**Escuché mi iPhone. La canción **_**E.T **_**de **_**Katy Perry **_**invadió la habitación. Jacob había caído rendido luego de follar. Yo, simplemente no concebía por qué me había acostado con él. Me sentía tan deprimida y muy culpable. **

_**2 llamadas perdidas.**_

**Decía la pantalla de mi celular. Volvió a sonar...**

_**Llamada entrante...**_

_**Edward **_

**Edward estaba llamándome. Enseguida tomé la llamada. **

"**Hola."**

"**Hola, preciosa." dijo su hermosa voz. De pronto me sentí cohibida.**

"**Ho-hola." dije, mi voz estaba temblorosa. **

"**¿Sucede algo, preciosa?" no era Edward si no se daba cuenta.**

"**N-no. Acabo de salir de la du-ducha. Hace un poco de frío." dije esperando que me creyera.**

"**Oh..." no se escuchaba nada.**

"**¿Dónde estás?" pregunté frunciendo el ceño, mientras buscaba mis shorts negros. **

"**Donde mamá. La cena se convirtió en algo más que una discusión sobre mi apartamento. Estamos esperando a mis amigos." dijo sonriendo. **

"**¿Quiénes irán?" pregunté casualmente.**

"**Eh... mi hermana Rose y su esposo Emmett. Alice y su esposo Jasper. Ellie y su esposo Tom. Mandy, una chica que no veo desde la graduación." estuve en silencio. Pensando en quién será esa Mandy y Ellie. La segunda tiene esposo, pero no mencionó acompañante de la otra. "Oh, y se me olvidaba, también viene Kim." dijo. La forma en que envolvía su nombre...**

"**¿Kim?" **

"**Así es, princesa." **

"_**Hola, cariño.**_**" escuché una voz de fondo.**

"**Hola, Kim." respondió Edward. Genial, la estúpida lo saluda. ¿Cariño? ¡¿Qué puta madre le pasa?**

"**¿Cariño?" repetí a Edward. **

"**Princesa, acaba de llegar Kim que era la que faltaba. ¿Te llamo cuando acabe la cena?" preguntó. **

**Todavía te dice princesa y a ella solo Kim. Tú eres la importante, Bella, recuerdalo. "Claro, no hay problema." susurré. **

"**De acuerdo, princesa." y colgó. **

**Edward y Kim. Kim en la casa de Edward. Kim compartiendo con la familia de Edward. Kim riendo con los amigos de Edward. Kim haciendo feliz a Edward...**

**Me sentía ansiosa. Era tan difícil lograr aquella paz en ese momento. Quería gritar que no era justo. Yo debería estar en esa cena. Ser presentada a sus padres. Reír con sus amigos, ser la mejor amiga de su hermana. Yo debería estar allí... no esa psiquiatra de quinta. **

**Ella debe desaparecer de la vida de Edward. No hay opción. **

"**Jake..." llamé al hombre tumbado en la cama. Nada. "Jake..." moví sus hombros y nada. "¡Jacob Black!" grité un poco más fuerte. **

**Por supuesto que se levantó. "¿Qué mierda?" dijo desorientado.**

"**Dos cosas. Primero, necesito cocaína. Segundo, quiero darle un pequeño escarmiento a Kimberly Stevens." **

"**No sé, Isabella. Te puedes meter en problemas." decía Jacob. ¡Puto cobarde! Suspiré. **

"**Es sólo un poco, no es que se vaya a morir o algo." dije agitando las manos exasperada. **

**Llevaba más de dos horas -luego de que el efecto de la cocaína se fuera- que intentaba convencer a Jacob para que me ayudara a darle su escarmiento a la zorra. Él, no estaba muy dispuesto a colaborar. Pero luego de una buena sesión de sexo -para él- estaba a poco de convencerlo. **

"**¿Cómo pretendes poner la nuez en su sistema?" dijo Jacob. **

**Hice un pequeño baile interno. Lo dije y lo repito, los hombres son manejables. "En un pastel." dije encogiendo mis hombros.**

"**¿Crees que no se dará cuenta?" dijo incrédulo. **

**Rodé los ojos. "No creo. Puedo moler la nuez para convertirla en polvo. La ponemos en un dulce y listo." **

**Jacob frunció los labios. "Eres de temer, Swan. Puedes usar lo que necesites, pero no quiero que me involucres en tus planes." **

**Volví a rodar los ojos. ¡Cobarde! "Bien, necesito todos los ingredientes para un dulce de chocolate. Además de la nuez. Necesito alguno de tus mensajeros para que lo dejen en su oficina." **

"**¿Cómo lo entregarán cuando pregunte quién lo manda?" **

"**Vaya, no eres estúpido nada." susurré. **

"**No lo soy."**

"**Bien, podemos escribir una nota... comprar algunas flores o algo, hacer como si fuese un **_**admirador secreto.**_**" dije complacida con mi idea. **

"**Sigo insistiendo, Isabella, eres de temer. ¿Ya sabes qué estudiarás en la universidad?" preguntó curioso. **

"**No..." la verdad, nada llamaba mi atención en una carrera. Aunque todavía tenía unos cuántos meses para pensar. "Manos a la obra, quiero todo listo para mañana temprano." esa perra no llegaría a la cena. Luego podría enviar una nota anónima diciendo que el dulce era una pequeña advertencia.**

**Regresé a mi casa exhausta. En mis manos reposaba una exquisita porción de pastel de chocolate. La verdad estaba de maravilla. De algo sirvieron las clases de la abuela Marie cuando era pequeña. Eso y algo de ayuda por parte de **_**Food Network.**_

**Edward no llamaba. Podría llamarlo, pero no quiero parecer una novia neurótica. Lo era, pero si quería que él permaneciera conmigo, debía tener paciencia. Poco a poco las estorbos se irían, y él podría dedicarme su tiempo como yo esperaba. **

**Tomé dos **_**Zolpidem. **_**Hora de ir con Morfeo...**

**Otro día que no vería a Edward. Me estiré un poco para soltar los músculos. Mi reloj decía las siete y trece minutos. Había olvidado cargar mi iPhone. Lo puse a cargar mientras me daba una ducha. **

**Hacía un poco de frío, por lo que debería ir en jeans, en vez de mis tradicionales shorts.**

**Estaba completamente lista para la tortura del instituto, cuando encontré mi celular con un mensaje de voz. Fruncí el ceño...**

"_**Hola, princesa. Intenté llamarte, pero tu celular estaba apagado. Espero que estés bien. Llámame apenas escuches el mensaje. Besos..."**_

**Era Edward. El mensaje fue a las diez de la noche. A esa hora las pastillas para dormir habían hecho su trabajo. Tenía tres mensajes de texto...**

_**-Swan, ¿puedes pasarme a buscar a casa? Papá confiscó mi auto por... en el camino te explico.**_

_**Tanya.-**_

**Cerré el mensaje y fui por el otro...**

_**-Isabella, todo marcha bien. El mensajero me llamará para notificarme que el paquete está en las manos correctas... tuve que decirle a uno de los de seguridad que lo hiciera... me debes, Swan.**_

_**Jake.-**_

**Genial, estaría todo el día atenta a la llamada de Jacob. Podría ir hasta su casa, pero tendría que plantar a Tanya... ella me mataría. **

_**-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. ¿Eso es algo malo? Ése beso en el auto me dejó aturdido. Me gustas, Bella. Me gustas mucho. No eres un simple juego para mí, quiero que lo sepas. **_

_**Edward.- **_

**Suspiré. Lo sé, tú tampoco eres un juego para mí. **

**Inmediatamente le marque a Edward, pero no respondió. Bueno ni modo, hora de ir a la tortura.**

**Pasé a buscar a Tanya. Ella no paraba de hablar sobre algo de Jared...**

"**Entonces papá dice que como no es de la sociedad, no me quiere con él. Quiere mandarme a otro lugar a estudiar. Oye, B, ¿sabes qué estudiarás?" preguntó curiosa. **

"**Me gusta la literatura. Pero las dos sabemos que Charles Swan me deshereda primero, antes de permitirme estudiar lo que quiero." ya estaba aparcando en el instituto. **

**Tanya suspiró. "Lo mismo dice papá. Sólo que con respecto a Jared. Por eso confiscó mi auto. También redujo mi mesada y me quitó mis tarjetas de crédito. Dice y cito: '**_**si vas a ser pobre, debes aprender desde ya a vivir como la plebe.'**_**. Te lo juro, Swan, me tiene harta."**

**No respondí nada. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Igual, las dos sabíamos bien que ella no lo soportaría. Estaba con Jared para castigar y avergonzar a sus padres, no porque tuviera algún sentimiento por el pobre chico. Ella no soportaría estar ni siquiera en un taxi.**

**Las clases fueron tan lentas como una tortuga. Al final de clases Jacob me llamó... la entrega fue hecha. **

**Mientras aspiraba una cantidad de cocaína, pensaba en la perra esa y en el odio que me causaba... ella me estaba obligando a follar con Jacob... otra vez...**

* * *

**EPOV.**

"**¿Cuándo regresas donde Esme?" preguntó Kim. Estaba en su oficina ultimando detalles para la cena con Aro Volturi de Hope & Love. **

"**Hoy mismo. No es mucho lo que debo llevar. Hoy saldré más temprano para el apartamento, así tengo tiempo de hacer un equipaje con lo necesario, cuestión de meterlo en el Mercedes y luego de la cena, me dirijo allá sin escala." **

**Kim asintió. "Buen plan." revisó su celular mientras hablaba. "¿Pasas por mí?" preguntó distraída. Chasqueó la lengua. "Olvidalo, yo voy a tu apartamento." dijo irritada.**

"**No, no es ningún problema pasar por ti." respondí a mi amiga. Ultimamente, nuestra amistad se estaba deteriorando. Ayer en la cena de mis padres fue una de las peores discusiones que hemos tenido en años. ¿La razón? Pueden imaginarla, aunque igual la diré: Isabella Swan.**

***** **"Edward, no sabía que ella y tú iban en serio." dijo Rose luego de que las personas menos allegadas al grupo se habían marchado. Vi a Kim tensarse.

"Yo tampoco, pero ella despierta cosas... en mí." dije con un pequeño rubor. El beso en su Porsche fue algo fuera de este mundo. Jamás había deseado a una chica como a ella. Pero no era sólo deseo, ¿saben? Era una indescriptible sensación de amarla... de que supiera lo que es sentirse amada.

"A mi no me convence." soltó Kim, dejando con los ojos abiertos a más de uno, incluyéndome. "Me parece una niña problemática. Edward no necesita vivir de nuevo una relación tan inestable. Pareciera que está repitiendo acciones del pasado." ese tono... ese tono lo había escuchado tantas veces que, para un desconocido, podría pasar por una amiga preocupada, para mí, era el tono de una persona celosa, enmascarada con su usual voz profesional con su paciente.

"Bueno, querida, no hay que juzgar las acciones de Edward." dijo Esme mirándome. Yo tenía los ojos clavados en la pared. Congelado, evitando mirar a mi mejor amiga.

"Sí, Kim, Eddie tiene veintisiete, ya sabe lo que hace." dijo Emmett en tono bromista.

"Creo que deberían escuchar la voz de la experiencia aquí, ya que Edward no entiende razones, ustedes..."

"¿Ellos qué, Kimberly?" dije, exasperado. "Deben decirle al pequeño Edward que no esté con quien ama, porque es una chica que tiene una vida de mierda, ¿eso es? ¿Lo he resumido bien por ti?" mi voz se elevó un poco.

"Cariño,"

"No, mamá." dije interrumpiendo a mi madre. "Kimberly lleva con la misma mierda desde que le confesé que era Isabella Swan quien me gustaba. No ha parado de repetirme una y otra vez que ella no es para mí. Que se parece a Chloë, que se cagará en mi vida. ¡Estoy harto de lo mismo!"

"¡Alguien debe hacerte ver! Si no soy yo, quizá Esme o Rose... ¡El mismo papa Benedicto si es necesario!" dijo a gritos.

Kim y yo nos estábamos gritando. Algo que nunca, de la historia de los nunca, había pasado entre nosotros.

"¡No tienes derecho! No lo tienes..." dije negando. "... es que... ¡Mierda, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No puedes sólo alegrarte por mí?" mi voz moderada, reflejando dolor por la incomprensión de mi mejor amiga.

"No puedo, Edward. ¿No lo ves? Eres mi mejor amigo, te amo. No sólo como a un hombre, sino como a mi mejor amigo. Ella no es buena para ti." dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi mejilla.

Alejé mi rostro de su toque. "Pues deberás acostumbrarte a la decepción, porque estaré con Bella aunque se me vaya la vida en ello. Y tienes dos opciones, Kimberly. Estás conmigo y me apoyas aunque no te guste... o, creo que esta amistad no caminará al paso que vamos. Porque me estás alejando, Kim. Me duele, porque también te amo, pero me pones a elegir entre dos amores y eso no nos llevará a ningún lado." miré el rostro de los presentes. Todos con la boca abierta. "Iré a..." suspiré y sólo salí rumbo a la sala de música. *******

**Kim apareció después para pedir disculpas. Diciendo que me amaba y se preocupaba por mí. Pero que comprendía que me estaba poniendo en una situación incómoda, además de tratarme como a un niño frente a los demás. Que no aprobaba mi relación, pero que me apoyaría pase lo que pase. **

"**No, no te preocupes. Frank quiere llevar a los chicos al cine, y como Chase no tiene colegio mañana, quiere adelantar el fin de semana para quedarse con ellos. Los llevaré donde Frank antes de ir a tu apartamento." asentí aliviado. Unos toques en la puerta nos distrajo. "Adelante." dijo mi amiga. **

"**Buenas, ¿busco a Kimberly Stevens?" dijo un hombre de veintí tantos. Alto y con aspecto frívolo. **

"**¿Quién la busca?" pregunté sin confiar en aquel tipo.**

"**Es una entrega especial. Mi jefe... um... me envió." dijo algo incómodo.**

"**¿Y tu jefe es...?" insistí.**

"**Sólo soy el mensajero, señor. Eso no puedo decirlo. Tengo otros encargos esperando en el camión, ¿alguien firmará por la entrega?" dijo el hombre.**

"**No me parece." dije cruzando mis brazos. El hombre y yo nos miramos especulativamente. **

"**Vamos, Edward, es sólo un ramo de azucenas y algo más. ¿Qué puede tener? ¿Una bomba?" dijo incrédula.**

**Me encogí de hombros. "Nunca se sabe." dije excusando mi comportamiento. **

"**¿Dónde debo firmar?" dijo Kim al hombre. Se vio aliviado. Seguramente le cortarían las bolas si no entregaba el paquete. Yo ya estaba imaginando una escena tipo mafia, donde al hombre lo amarran a una silla y con un destornillador le sacan los ojos o algo. Supongo que veo demasiado **_**Cara Cortada **_**o **_**El Padrino.**_

**Kim firmó y el hombre le entregó las flores junto a una cajita extraña. "Veamos qué es." dijo entusiasmada. **

"**¿Tiene tarjeta?" pregunté ansioso. Esa entrega me daba mala espina. No me gustaba cuando tenía esa sensación en la boca del estómago.**

"**Sip... aquí está. Leamos..." **_**'**_

_**-Un recordatorio de cuánto pienso en ti, y en lo que puedo hacer para que escuches mis palabras y me des tu atención.**_

_**B.M.-**_

"**Está firmado solamente con una **_**BM.**_**" **

**Ambos fruncimos en ceño. "¿Nada más?" Kim negó. "¿Conoces a alguien con esas iniciales?"**

"**No sé, no creo. Veamos lo que hay en la caja." dijo destapando la caja de cartón. Había una porción de un pastel de chocolate. Estaba decorado con unas fresas y lo que parecía melocotónes. "Aww, ¡qué lindo!" dijo emocionada. "Pero tendré que regalarlo." dijo con tristeza. **

"**¿Por qué?" **

"**No me gusta el pastel de chocolate." **

**Sonreí. "¿En serio?" Kim asintió. "¿A quién no le gusta el chocolate?" dije divertido.**

"**¡A mí! Después del embarazo de Chase simplemente no puedo comer chocolate sin que lo devuelva... y me refiero a literalmente. ¿Lo quieres?" dijo de pronto más animada.**

"**No sé, Kim..."**

**Kim hizo un bufido. "Vamos, sé que es tu postre favorito."**

"**Pero... no sé de dónde ha salido, mucho menos qué manos lo hicieron." dije no muy convencido, aunque el olor me hacía agua la boca.**

**Kim rodó los ojos. "¿Cuál es el problema? Se ve fresco. Además, está muy elaborado, probablemente sea de algún restaurante o algo." dijo encogiendose de hombros. "¿Por favor, Ed? Piensa en él como una ofrenda de paz... por lo de anoche. Y así tampoco debo botarlo." sus ojos verdes estaban suplicantes.**

**Suspiré derrotado. "De acuerdo... pero serás la culpable de mi muerte." dije con mirada acusatoria, pero bromista. Al menos estamos en mejor término. **

**Fui a mi apartamento luego de salir de la oficina de Kim. El olor a chocolate inundaba mi Mercedes. **

**Al llegar, tenía un montón de cosas que hacer. Comencé a apartar los trajes, camisas, pijamas, ropa casual. De todo un poco. tendría que pedir una mudanza o ir de compras con las chicas. Aunque no me gustaba, la segunda opción era la mejor. Necesitaba ropa para ir al gimnasio y algunos trajes nuevos. **

**No había hablado con Bella en todo el día. Me sentía vacío. Cuando yo estaba disponible, ella estaba en clase. Ahora, tengo entendido por un texto que estaba con Tanya estudiando para un examen complicado. Me dijo que la llamara, pero no quería interrumpir sus estudios. Nunca he sido un novio intenso. De esos que no dejan respirar a sus novias ni estar con sus amigas. La llamaría más tarde. **

**Eran las cinco. Kim vendría a las seís. Fui a ducharme y mientras estaba en la ducha, recordé que no había comido desde el desayuno. Podría esperar a la cena, pero conociendo a mi cuerpo, estaría nervioso y no comería nada. Mejor aprovecho para comer algo. Envolví la toalla en mi cadera y fui a la cocina.**

**Todo demasiado elaborado. No tenía tiempo para una comida decente. De pronto, la caja con el pastel de chocolate hizo su presencia. Era una porción considerable... quizá para dos personas, pero tenía hambre... y el chocolate era mi debilidad. **

**Lo comí todo...**

**Ya casi era hora de que Kim llegara. Momento de vestirse. **

**Un traje azul marino y corbata del mismo color sobre una camisa negra. Me estaba poniendo mi rolex cuando comencé a sentir algo extraño. **

**Una picazón en la garganta. Tenía ganas de toser. La lengua se comenzaba a dormir y mis ojos se ponían cristalinos. Me ardía la garganta y comencé a sudar frío. Me picaba el cuerpo y comenzaba a sentir mis labios diferentes... como un hormigueo. **

**La puerta me anunció que alguien estaba aquí. Caminaba lentamente hasta ella.**

"**Siento llegar tarde..." Kim me frunció el ceño, pero yo me sentía mareado. "¿Estás bien?" **

**Mi corazón latía rápidamente. Sudaba frío y no sentía mi cuerpo... y entonces no podía respirar... "Me... ahogo... 911..." dije desesperado por introducir oxígeno a mi cuerpo. ¿Qué mierda? Estaba débil por la falta de oxígeno y la adrenalina. Kim me hablaba pero yo no escuchaba... pronto todo se oscureció y sentí mi cuerpo caer en un abismo...**

* * *

A ver... no maten a la escritora, que se quedan sin fic XD

¿Esto qué nos enseña?

Que cada acción tiene su consecuencia. ¿Qué dirá Bella ahora que ella misma envió a su amor al hospital? ¿Kim hablará con Eddie?

Este capítulo era en realidad hasta donde Bella terminó su POV. Pero entonces pensé, "a mis lectores no les gustará esperar hasta el viernes para saber qué sucedió con el pastel." así es que decidí poner el POV de Edward y dar una probadita del próximo capítulo.

NO voy a spoilear nada! Sólo diré que habrán muchas lagrimas, culpas y separaciones... esperemos que todas sean las correctas...

Cha cha cha channnn *mirada perversa*

Gracias por agregar el fic para alertas y favoritos. Gracias por sus reviews. Pero sobre todo, gracias por leer.

Sin ustedes, lectores, esta historia no tendría sentido. Sé que alguien detrás de esta pantalla está leyendo un trozo de mi imaginación. Está entrando a un lugar de fantasía y drama, pero más que eso, está disfrutando de algo escrito por mí. Dejando atrás cada problema, tristeza, cansancio, para ahondarse en el mundo de la imaginación.

Again, Thank you so much...

Besitos, nos vemos el viernes!

Lila Heart.


	11. Chapter 10 Hasta Pronto

**Obsession Or Love.**

* * *

La Saga pertenece a la Sra. S. Meyer, al igual que algunos de los personajes.

Los que **no **reconozcas de la Saga y la trama son de mi propiedad.**  
**

* * *

Canciones recomendadas para el capítulo:

**Don't Speak- No Doubt.**

**Levem****ente- Reik.**

**Unfaithful- Rihanna.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**Hasta Pronto.**

**EPOV.**

**Dicen que la vida te da lo que cosechas. Siempre pensé que fui un hijo de puta en alguna vida pasada, pues obviamente, la vida me daba cosas que yo no merecía. **

**Conforme pasaba el tiempo comencé a pensar en el sentido literal de aquel lema. Y para mi sorpresa, descubrí que, la vida simplemente no es justa, no importa si eres bueno o no en ella. **

**Sí, comprendí que no es justa, que muchas veces da más mierda de la que mereces, pero que también, te da cosas maravillosas. **

**Comprendí que toda acción, tiene consecuencia. Que el mínimo movimiento de tus manos, puede ocasionar una serie de eventos forjando tu futuro. **

**Yo creía que, tomar una decisión era la parte difícil de la vida. Pero vivir las consecuencias de aquella decisión, esa era la parte complicada. **

**¿Qué tiene eso de relevante? **

**Oh, lector, tiene toda la relevancia. **

**Seguro pensarás que, quedarte en casa y ver un maratón Grey's A****natomy****, ****un viernes por la noche, no afectará tu destino. También, pensarás que mirar por la ventana no es algo relevante en tu noche. Probablemente, dirás que comer carne en vez de pollo no es una decisión de vida o muerte. **

**Tú, tal vez pensarás que decir buenos días, aunque estés de mala, es una estupidez...**

**Pero no, estás equivocado. **

**Incluso el cepillarte los dientes antes de dormir, es una pieza más colocada en tu rompecabezas llamado vida.**

**Eso sucedió el momento en que me levanté ese jueves. **

**El día anterior no había dormido bien por mis constantes discusiones con mi mejor amiga. Pude tomar algún tipo de relajante, pero en vez de eso, fui al salón de música, donde toqué una pieza tras otra, hasta que se hicieron las cuatro de la mañana. **

**Cuando la voz de mi padre me despertó, diciendo que llegaría tarde a la fundación, me levanté como un resorte del banquillo del piano -donde me había quedado dormido- para ir a bañarme. **

**Iba tarde, y en vez de saludar a Kim antes de comenzar mi faena, fui directo a mis clases, dejando para la salida, la conversación sobre los detalles de mi importante cena con Aro Volturi. Quizá si hubiera llegado temprano, no estaría presente a la entrega del pastel, ella lo habría botado o regalado a otra persona, y yo, bueno, no habría terminado en el hospital por una reacción alérgica a las nueces. **

**Papá me estaba explicando con todas esas palabras de medicina, el efecto tóxico que tenía la nuez en mi organismo. Cosa que, extrañamente, habíamos descubierto ese día. Si lo pensaba tenía lógica. Carlisle era alérgico a la nuez, así que en casa estaba prohibida. Nada de nuez para los Cullen. Nunca nos importó, así que olvidamos su existencia. **

**Papá dijo que pude morir. De hecho, estuve a punto de entrar en un paro respiratorio, de no ser porque Kim llegó a tiempo. Si el ex de Kim no hubiera adelantado el fin de semana con sus hijos, ella me estaría esperando en su apartamento, sin saber que me estaba asfixiando en mi hogar. ¿Pequeñas decisiones? Una que salvó mi vida... y la complicó al mismo tiempo...**

**Kim tenía la expresión culpable en todo su rostro. No entendía por qué, hasta que uní los hechos, comprendiendo porqué lo estaba. No dijo nada, simplemente tomó mi mano con ternura, mientras me regalaba una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. **

"**Lo siento tanto, Edward." Kim se disculpaba, pero en realidad, conozco mejor a mi mejor amiga. Ella era una fiel creyente de que hay cosas de las que no eres culpable. El incidente del pastel era una de ellas.**

"**No, está bien. Jamás lo hubieras imaginado." estuve pensativo. "Aunque no entiendo cómo no sentí la nuez en el pastel."**

"**Seguramente estaba triturada." dijo ausente. "Estuve muy preocupada, Edward. Cuando caíste inconsciente miles de escenarios pasaron por mi mente. Fue... aterrador." dijo tratando de frenar las lagrimas, fallando en el intento. **

"**Shhh, nena, todo va bien... todo va bien." es curioso cuando algo te sucede, y las personas que deben darte algún tipo de consuelo, terminan siendo consoladas por ti. **

**Acaricié su mejilla tratando de mitigar el dolor que denotaban sus ojos, todavía confundido, porque estoy vivo después de todo, debería estar alegre. **

"**¡Edward!" escuché una especie de gemido y grito ahogado al mismo tiempo, congelándome por la intensidad en su llamado. **

**Bella se dejó caer en el borde de la cama, dando su espalda a Kim. "¿Bella?" pregunté para mis adentros, mirando a Kim. ¿Quién pudo avisarle? **

"**Oh, Edward..." Bella sollozaba en mi cuello. **

**Esta situación me ponía de los nervios. "¿Pueden parar ustedes dos? No estoy muerto, saben." dije confundido e irritado, fingiendo una leve sonrisa para no ser tan hijo de puta. **

**Bella se alejó de mi cuello, siguió la dirección de mi mano que estaba entrelazada con la de mi amiga. Volteó a verla y sentí a Kim tensarse. Luego regresó su vista a mi ojos. Había un destello de algo, una chispa con una emoción que no pude descifrar. **

"**Yo... uh... me voy, Edward." dijo Kim soltando mi mano.**

"**No..." miré a Kim y luego a Bella. **

"**Creo que deben estar solos." susurró mi amiga. **

"**Pero... no hay problema para mí, ¿hay problema en que Kim se quede un rato más?" pregunté a Bella.**

**Bella esbozó una sonrisa diferente. Jamás la había visto, pero continuaba con ese brillo en su mirada. "No, estaría encantada de compartir con Kim, ¿tú no?" dijo mirando a la otra fémina por unos segundos. **

**Kim sacudió la cabeza y aspiró hondo. "No, debo ir con los niños." dijo apresurada. "Yo... eh, ¿te veo el lunes? Adiós Edward." salió sin despedirse. Eso fue una mierda extraña. Muy extraña. **

"**¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté estupefacto a Bella, que se encogió de hombros. **

"**No tengo idea." **

"**¿Cómo lo supiste?" pregunté a los minutos. **

"**Tanya." dijo como si sólo su nombre fuera motivo de explicación. **

**A los pocos minutos llegó mamá, que conoció a mi novia en un hospital. Luego mi padre también apareció. Negándose a dejarme en libertad, por lo que estaría en cama gran parte de la mañana del viernes. **

**No tuve tiempo de preguntar a Esme y a Carlisle qué les pareció Bella. Pero si me dejo guiar por las sonrisas y miradas, creo que les agrada. **

**Pronto mi habitación estuvo llena de globos, albergando tanta gente como un espacio pequeño puede permitir. **

**Estaba tan abrumado. Pero en mi interior me sentía incompleto. Algo faltaba en esta pequeña reunión.**

**No era **_**algo**_**... era **_**alguien.**_

_**Kim.**_

**La actitud de mi amiga estaba extraña. Al irse, no fue celos lo que vi en su mirada. Sus ojos mostraban dolor y miedo. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué? **

"**... y estaba pensando que deberíamos hacer una barbacoa el domingo e invitar a Bella." dijo mi madre. Sonreí de lado. Estaban tan envueltas en una burbuja, que nadie preguntó si estaba de acuerdo, aunque no habría diferencia, ya que Rose y Alice estarían dispuestas a arrastrar a mi novia a la barbacoa. **

"**No tienen que hacer una barbacoa para mí..." Bella trataba de excusarse pero Esme la interrumpió.**

"**Oh, tonterías, querida." Bella me miraba como su salvavidas. Podría rescatarla, pero ella tenía que aprender a socializar. Mi madre, Rose y Alice, son perfectas para comenzar. Seguí fingiendo que estaba distraído y así continuar escuchando la conversación. **

"**No te preocupes por eso, Bells." Alice frunció el ceño. "¿Puedo llamarte Bells?" la comisura de los labios de Bella se estiró y asintió. Mi pecho estaba caliente con la idea sobre Bella sintiéndose parte de mi familia. **

"**Bueno, ¿pueden dejarme a solas con mi novia?" las mujeres voltearon a verme. Esme sonrió, mientras que Rose y Alice me daban miradas pícaras. Luego de toda la charla de verse pronto y más historias, al fin estuve a solas con Bella.**

"**¿Estás cómodo con que vaya a tu casa el domingo?" preguntó muy bajo.**

"**Claro, princesa. A menos que esto se mueva muy rápido para ti." dije mirándola a los ojos. **

**Bella negó. "Jamás he ido a una reunión familiar sólo para pasar un buen rato." frunció el ceño. "Charlie nunca iba a los días familiares de la abuela Marie."**

"**Entonces, estás oficialmente invitada a cada reunión familiar que celebren los Cullen. Y sabes, puedes ir a mi casa cuando quieras..." besé su frente. "... mi madre es tu madre." Bella sonrió con ganas. Una de las pocas veces que lo había hecho. Estaba feliz, pero me daba tanta tristeza por ella. Yo tenía una vida maravillosa. Con amor, apoyo, amistad. ¿Qué tenía Bella? Unos padres ausentes, indiferentes a su hija. ¿Cuántas veces ella estuvo necesitada de un abrazo? ¿Un beso? Hasta un **_**todo estará bien. **_**Se debe ser muy cerrado de sentimientos para ignorar a tu hijo por dinero. No soy nadie para juzgar, pero, ¿no se supone que la familia es primero que todo? **

"**¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó sacándome de mi reflexión.**

**Rodé los ojos. "¡Estoy bien! Esto es una exageración. Papá está aprovechando su cargo de jefe de cirugía para mantenerme aquí." **

**Bella soltó una risita. "Qué adorable."**

"**¿Qué?" pregunté con los brazos cruzados.**

"**Estás actuando como un bebé." **

**Fruncí el ceño. "¡No, no es cierto!" **

"**Incluso estás haciendo un mohín..." dijo jalando mi labio inferior. **

"**Soy un hombre de veintisiete, me tienen en contra de mi voluntad. Estoy perfectamente bien." dije petulante.**

"**Creo que el Edward frente a mí, parece de veinte años menos..." dijo levantando una ceja con una sonrisa de superioridad. **

"**¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es tener siete años, Swan!" comencé a hacerle cosquillas. **

"**¡No, Edward!" dijo entre risas. "¡Soy sensible a las cosquillas!" continuaba riendo. "¡Mi vejiga no aguantará y me haré pis sobre ti!" continuaba diciendo mientras reía. Bella parecía haber comido un chile picante. Estaba totalmente roja, jadeando y con lágrimas en los ojos. **

**Y hubo ese momento, donde ella abrió los ojos y nos miramos. **

**Inmediatamente quedamos estancados. Era religión entre nosotros perdernos en la mirada del otro. No pude resistir la intensidad de su mirada. **

**Comencé a besarle.**

**Primero lento, pero luego el beso subió de tono. No sé si por ella o por mí, pero todo lo que quería era amarla. Quería hacer el amor con ella. Quería enseñarle lo que era hacer el amor y lo divertido que puede ser tener sexo desenfrenado. **

**Bella tenía tanto por aprender. **

**El beso no daba tregua a la razón. Tanto, que Bella se pegó más a mi cuerpo, mientras su mano iba directamente a mi camino feliz. **

**El fuego que me dejaba su toque cada vez que ella descendía era intenso. Cada parte de mi piel estaba en llamas. Mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban sobrecargadas, ansiosas y expectantes. **

**Ella no se detuvo y continuó bajando hasta llegar a mi erección semi-despierta. "Ummg..." se me escapó un gemido muy bajo cuando Bella comenzó a acariciar mi miembro. "Bella, ca-cariño..." no encontraba voluntad o voz para detener sus caricias. "... no po-demos aquí, nena." dije tratando de que mis palabras fuesen claras.**

"**Será rápido... lo necesito, Edward." su voz ronca fue demasiado para mi resolución. **

"**¿Te masturbas, Isabella?" ella se estremeció. M****e ****miró y negó inmediatamente. "Bien, te ayudaré entonces." dije en su oído. Bella se volvió a estremecer. **

**Con cuidado llevé mi mano a su cuello. Mientras lo llenaba de besos, mi mano fue descendiendo entre medio de sus pechos. Cuando llegué al botón de su shorts color carne, lo deshice con facilidad. Bajé lentamente la cremallera, mientras sentía a Bella tensarse. No sabía por qué, así es que comencé a besarle los labios. Suavemente. Tratando de que su mente se relajara. **

"**Umm..." ese gemido fue mi luz verde para deslizar mi mano hacia su intimidad. Estábamos en una posición extraña debido a la estrecha cama. Ambos de lado, con los cuerpos a centímetros del otro. Bella balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo de los besos. Subió su pierna sobre mis caderas. Mis dedos recorrían su intimidad sobre sus bragas lentamente. **

**Bella hacía unos ruidos tan malditamente excitantes, que me llevaba mucho control no quitarle ese shorts, ponerla sobre su espalda, posicionarme entre sus piernas y follarla en ese instante. Pero debía recordar que esto es nuevo para Bella. El deseo, el calor, la necesidad, todo era nuevo para ella. No debía decirme. Era como estar con una virgen, aunque haya perdido su virginidad hace mucho tiempo. **

**Sentía la tela de sus bragas húmedas, por lo que hice a un lado su prenda íntima, dirigiendo mi dedo corazón a su clítoris. "Ahhh..." fue un jadeo combinado con un gemido. Moví mis dedos arriba y abajo, luego circular, y así sucesivamente. Pocos minutos después comprendí que le gustaba el movimiento circular intercalado con una ligera presión, para volver al movimiento circular. **

**Los fluidos de Bella estaban calientes, y si fuese a penetrarla, estoy seguro que no necesitaría algún tipo de lubricante. Sus bragas estaban tan mojadas, que sería imposible volver a ponérsela sin mojar sus diminutos shorts. **

**Sus gemidos eran desenfrenados, sin ningún tipo de ritmo. Esos son los mejores, porque significa que no está fingiendo. Bella movía sus caderas al compás de mis dedos, todavía con su pierna sobre mi cadera. **

"**Edward... por favor..." **

"**¿Quieres que me detenga, Isabella?" ella negó. "Entonces qué quieres, princesa." ella continuaba gimiendo, cada vez con más fuerza. Ella llevó su mano a la mía y guiaba mis movimientos. Hacía fricción con la palma de mi mano sobre su clítoris, moviéndose de arriba para abajo, cuatro veces de un lado a otro, entonces volvía de arriba para abajo.**

"**Edward..." decía con voz ronca, casi como un quejido.**

"**¿Qué sucede, princesa?" pregunté maravillado por su ceño fruncido, sus labios formando una preciosa o, y su rostro enrojecido por el calor que recorría su cuerpo.**

"**No puedo más..." dijo con voz temblorosa. "... algo está pasando, Edward... algo... muy... dentro... ahh..."**

"**Lo sé, princesa, déjalo ir... déjalo ir..." cuando la sentí tensar su pierna al igual que su cuerpo, supe que Bella estaba llegando a su clímax. Y como toda inexperta haría un gemido fuerte, por lo que cuando comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, acerqué mi boca justo a tiempo para ahogar su gemido en mi boca. Éste recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi erección, que goteaba peor que una tubería rota. **

**La besé un poco más, ahora sin prisa. Olvidando un momento mi propia necesidad. Nos separamos, pero ella enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.**

"**¿Estás bien?" pregunté acariciando su espalda sobre su musculosa color negra. **

"**Bien..." ella tomó aire, parecía que diría algo, pero no lo hizo.**

"**Puedes decirme lo que sea, Bella. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse." **

**Ella separó su rostro de mi cuello. Su mirada fue un golpe en el estómago. Sacando todo el aire de mi sistema respiratorio, dejándome, literalmente, sin aliento. **

**Jamás, jamás había visto una mirada tan cargada de amor y devoción como le da Bella. Sus ojos me embargaban de un calor exquisito, mezclado con su adoración. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por su orgasmo y la intensidad del momento. Tan íntimo, que ni siquiera planeado, se podría conseguir una declaración de amor tan perfecta, aunque ésta sea sin palabras. **

"**¿Qué fue eso? Fue como un calor por todo mi cuerpo y entonces una explosión en mi vientre ocasionando una onda expansiva de calor, cosquilleo, placer, palpitación..."**

**Besé su frente. Mi sonrisa estaba inmensa, porque aún después de tanta mierda en su vida, Bella todavía conservaba un poco de su inocencia.**

"**Éso, princesa, éso fue un orgasmo." dije acariciando su mejilla. Bella se ruborizó, mientras se mordía su labio inferior. Ese gesto me recordó a mi amigo, que aún estaba como un asta esperando por su bandera. "Deberías ir al baño, princesa. Podría venir alguien." **

**Frunció el ceño. "¿Pero y tú..." dijo mirando a mi compañero, que seguía erguido ilusionado con ver algo de acción.**

"**No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo de sobra." le dije guiñando un ojo. Ella asintió y fue al baño a refrescarse... o sabrá el cielo qué hacen las mujeres después de un orgasmo en el baño. **

**Mientras Bella estaba en el baño comencé a pensar en las experiencias sexuales de mi princesa. Ella me había contado que nunca tuvo placer en el sexo. Eso es algo muy serio. Jamás fui de los que tuvo que enseñar algo porque, como verán, las mujeres maduras vienen a mí. Alice dice que es esa cara de niño inocente, mezclada con una sonrisa torcida y mirada traviesa. Pero como yo no soy mujer, no tengo manera de comprobarlo. Volviendo al tema, Bella es diferente. Es una chica sin experiencias sexuales, aunque se haya acostado con todo Chicago -cosa que no deseo saber- igual necesita introducción. Y es la primera vez que eso sucede en mis relaciones. Ni siquiera cuando fui virgen, porque Mandy también lo era, así es que ninguno de los dos esperaba mucho de su compañero. Pero ahora era totalmente diferente, y mi temor radica en que, ¿y si ella no está preparada para eso? Por fuera parece estar bien, pero sus demonios son internos, por lo que no tengo referencia de qué tan jodida está la situación y cuánto debo avanzar. Por ahora solo darle placer por medio de la masturbación parece funcionar. Tal vez esa es la clave; ir despacio con ella.**

* * *

**Salir del hospital fue como ganar la lotería. Nunca fui un niño enfermizo, por lo que salvo visitar a papá y a mamá a sus consultorios, jamás los visitaba de otra forma.**

**Fui a mi apartamento por algo de paz. Mi madre insistía en ir a la casa, pero luego de estar monitoreado durante horas, moría por algo de independencia. **

"**¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Bella. Le insistí que no era necesario, que podría cuidarme solo, pero después de muchas excusas y explicaciones sin sentido, aceptó que solo quería estar conmigo. ¿Quién se puede negar a tener un día completo con su otra mitad?**

"**Vamos a ver alguna película." sentencié emocionado. Llevé de la mano a Bella hasta el mueble donde estaban todos los DVD's. "Escoge uno." **

**Se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba tan concentrada. Su cabello recogido en una cola alta, dejando al descubierto su rostro en forma de corazón. Era el perfil más perfecto que vi en mi vida. "¡Este!" dijo luego de verla durante mucho tiempo. Podría ver su perfil por horas. **

**Me entregó el estuche. Miré la portada. **_**El Aro. **_**Fruncí el ceño. "¿En serio quieres ver ésto?" era de esas mierdas raras que Emmett trae en noches de películas. ¿Por qué trae esa cosa? Ni la más putísima idea. ¿Ver un pequeño engendro arrastrándose por el suelo? Nop, no es lo mío. **

"**Nunca la he visto. ¿Tú sí?" dijo encogiendo sus hombros.**

"**Es la cosa más estúpida que he visto. Son ese tipo de mierdas que le gusta a Emmett. Las chicas no soportaron ni la mitad, y cuando yo me uní a ellas, mi cuñado dijo que era un maríca." comencé a buscar en mi colección de terror/suspenso. Encontré **_**Sexto Sentido. **_**Las chicas tienen **_**algo **_**con Bruce Willis, además, la película es un clásico. A mi parecer una de las mejores. **

**Le entregué el DVD. "¿El sexto sentido?" me regaló una mirada de confusión.**

"**¿No te gusta?" rápidamente hice una lista de películas que le gustaría. ¿Actividad Paranormal? ¿Pesadilla en la calle Elm? ¿El Exorcista? ¿La Profecía? Mi mente se fue llenando de un sin fin de películas...**

"**No, es que no la he visto..." su voz se volvió un murmullo cuando vio mi rostro bañado de incredulidad.**

"**¿En serio?" Bella asintió. "¿No me estás jodiendo?" ella negó. Fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste? ¿En serio? ¡Estamos hablando de Bruce Willis! Ustedes las chicas tienen un enamoramiento con ese hombre." **

**Bella me miraba divertida. "No soy fan de la televisión... o las películas..." **

**Suspiré. "Entonces tendremos que solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente, porque debo decirte que soy un fanático del cine... al menos de las películas que me gustan. Esta relación no tendría sentido sin una dosis de un domingo por la noche, tumbados en el sofá, comiendo palomitas de maíz y muchos dulces, viendo una película**_**.**_**" besé su frente. "Ya verás, al final de este día, amarás las películas." di un casto beso en sus labios y la llevé hasta el sofá. **

**Nos sentamos, cubriendo nuestros cuerpos con una manta especial para los días de enfermedad o flojera. No sé qué tenía, pero siempre me hacía sentir mejor. Esme dice que me recuerda a mi niñez, cuando ella cuidaba de mí mientras yo estaba enfermo. Para ser sinceros, estoy 100% seguro que es verdad. Sea lo que sea, me ha acompañado en los peores momentos de mi vida. Incluso en mis días más oscuros, como la muerte de Chloë. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando malos pensamientos mientras le daba **_**play **_**a la película. Honestamente, tenía un buen rato que no veía la película. Ver a Bella esconderse en mi pecho cuando los fantasmas aparecían, las quejas cuando la madre no le creía al niño, incluso cuando Bruce llegaba tarde en la noche a su casa, supongo que todo eso no tenía comparación. **

"**¡ERA UN FANTASMA! ¡BRUCE WILLIS ERA UN FANTASMA!" exclamó un poco alto para ser sólo nosotros en la sala. Me dio una mirada indignada con un atisbo de incredulidad. "¿Por qué no mencionaste que era un fantasma?" **

**Reí. "¿Eso le habría quitado el suspenso, no crees?" **

**Frunció los labios, debatiendo mi argumento. "Aun así, debiste decirme." dijo más resignada.**

"**Creo que ese es el truco de la película. No son los fantasmas o que el niño vea fantasmas, se trata de que él está muerto. Lo descubrí desde que Bruce iba a la iglesia y se encontraba con el niño. La forma en que él confía sólo en él, el hecho de que no tenga un consultorio u otros pacientes. Nunca interactuaba con su esposa... me refiero a de verdad interactuar, no solamente llegar a su casa." Bella tenía ésta mirada, que aún en la oscuridad de mi sala, podía ver brillar sus ojos ambarinos. Era un espectáculo. Suspiré, estaba apunto de soltar las dos palabras, y aún no era el momento. "Además, está el comienzo, que si eres buen observador y sabes leer entre líneas, verás que nunca hubo nada más allá del disparo. Nada acerca de su recuperación. Simplemente saltaron al chico." **

"**No eres sólo físico." dijo ella. Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender a dónde llegábamos con esas palabras. "Es que... eres maduro, inteligente y talentoso. El bono además de tu personalidad y tu buen corazón, es tu físico. Eres el paquete completo." en la oscuridad podía ver su sonrojo. Bella era una criatura extraordinaria. Definitivamente mi alma gemela. Eso me estaba asustando, porque no se escapaba el hecho de que yo era por lo menos nueve años mayor que ella. ¿Qué haría cuando Bella fuera a la universidad? ¿Se quedaría en Chicago? ¿Incluso en el país? ¿Qué haría cuando ella quiera ir a fiestas? ¿Cuando quiera concentrarse en su carrera antes de tener una familia? ¿Querrá una familia acaso? ¿Esto para ella es al menos a largo plazo? ¿Solo está experimentando? ¿De verdad siente algo por mí tan grande como lo que siento por ella?**

"**¿Quieres ver otra película?" pregunté antes de volverme loco con tantas preguntas internas. Las inseguridades nunca fueron mi talón de Aquiles, pero ahora, justo ahora, viendo a la razón de mi vida, siento que esas inseguridades pueden destrozar mi corazón. Porque podrán ser sólo preguntas sin respuestas, pero todas ellas válidas, y sobretodo, complicadas. **

**Vimos **_**Actividad Paranormal 1, 2 y 3. **_**Las preguntas quedaron en el fondo de mi cabeza mientras me divertía viendo a Bella refugiarse en mi pecho. Incluso hubo algunos gritos y maldiciones. Así se fue el día viernes. Con la promesa de un buen fin de semana. Al menos para mí.**

* * *

**El sábado fue un día nulo para mí. Estuve dormitando todo el día. Disfrutando de un sábado en paz. Ordené pizza y respondí algunos mensajes de textos. Entre ellos de Bella. Dijo que tenía muchos deberes, y que estaría en la casa de una tal Jessica y su novio Newton. Supuestamente le tomaría toda la tarde, así que no tendría mucha tiempo para hablar. Está bien, digo, tampoco es que me guste estar pegado a ella como una garrapata, pero tenía una sensación en el pecho. Esa que me decía que nada estaba bien. **_**¡Sí, Cullen, como si ella estuviera haciendo algo ilegal! **_**Me regañé a mi mismo.**

**Así que mi día de flojera dio paso al domingo. **

**No voy a mentir, estaba emocionado. Después de todo, mi novia pasaría tiempo conmigo y mi familia. Era un paso importante para mí. **

**Quise pasar por Bella, pero ella sugirió pasar por mí e ir juntos en su Porsche Cayman. Como me quedaría definitivamente donde mis padres, era cómodo para ambos viajar en su auto. Dijo que me dejaría conducir su auto... algo que mientras yo viva jamás le dejaría hacer con mi Mercedes. Así somos los hombres supongo... algo de machismo por los programas de televisión y el control remoto, así como con nuestros autos, no importa si son deportivos o un simple Toyota. **

"**¿Y qué debería esperar?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, dejándome conducir su auto. **

"**Conocerás a la verdadera Alice. La que viste en el hospital no es una ínfima parte de la verdadera Alice."**

"**¿Qué quieres decir?" el pánico en su voz me llevó a mirarla. Definitivamente, su rostro no tenía precio.**

"**No es algo malo. Alice estaba contenida -por así decirle- de su verdadera personalidad. Ella es muy ruidosa, divertida, carismática... y sin filtro. Probablemente, todo lo que piensa, debe decirlo, aunque muchas veces no sea lo mejor o agradable." Bella asintió mirando sus manos en su regazo. Separé mi mano de la palanca de cambio y apreté su mano suavemente. "Hey, princesa, le gustarás. En serio. Alice es una gran persona, con buenos sentimientos y muy leal." me regaló una sonrisa débil antes de mirar por la ventana.**

"**¿Qué me dices de tu hermana?" preguntó.**

"**Rose es... muy directa. Quizá más que Alice. La diferencia es que Rose piensa lo que dirá y sus consecuencias al hacerlo. Pero como Alice, Rose es una persona muy dulce. Es muy amigable. Tiene un ojo excelente para las personas con problemas. Ella trabajó para servicios sociales por un tiempo. Eso debe darte una idea de mi hermana. Es un alma caritativa." ella asintió. "De quien debes preocuparte es por su esposo Emmett." Bella frunció el ceño. "Él es... peculiar." me encogí de hombros.**

"**¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"**

**Sonreí negando. "Ya lo verás. Te prometo que no es para mal."**

**Al llegar a la que será mi hogar por unos meses, me sorprendió ver a Bella sorprendida. No tengo idea del porqué, puesto que ella debe contar con una casa igual de grande, así es que no veo la sorpresa. **

"**Esto de verdad está pasando..." dijo muy bajo, creo que para ella misma.**

"**Bella, si esto es muy pronto, dilo. No estás obligada, mis padres saben que aún eres joven y esto no es la típico en adolescentes, así que no te sientas presionada... lo tomaremos tan despacio como tú lo quieras." acaricié su mejilla. Su mirada era la de un venado sorprendido por un auto en la carretera. "Princesa,"**

"**¡No!" puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios. "Quiero hacerlo. Créeme, y no te ofendas, pero me importa un carajo impresionar a los demás." levanté una ceja. "Pero, estoy aquí porque quiero. No porque quiera impresionar a tus padres, ni quedar bien contigo, y en todo caso, por algún tipo de presión o alguna mierda moralista." dijo sonriendo. Más segura de sí misma.**

"**Bien, porque puedes salir corriendo cuando quieras, sólo dime." besé su frente. "Y... debemos hacer algo con esa boca." **

**Ella frunció los labios. "Tú maldices constantemente, ¿por qué yo no puedo?" **

**Estaba por tocar la puerta de la casa. "Porque yo tengo edad para hacerlo. Además, se ve sexy en una mujer... pero no en público. ¿Has escuchado la frase **_**dama en la calle, puta en la cama**_**?" Bella asintió. "Bien, nos gusta que las mujeres digan groserias, pero en la intimidad. Una mujer hablando tan vulgar en la calle es... denigrante."**

"**No entiendo por qué ustedes pueden hacerlo y nosotras no... todo muy putamente machista." suspiré. La dejaré que hable así delante de mamá y los demás, veremos si soy machista cuando mamá le diga que ser camionera con la boca no la hace mejor mujer más hombre.**

"**¡Cariño!" dijo mamá arrojando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Quizá debería avergonzarme que mi madre me trate con tanta efusividad, pero la cosa es que, viendo la familia de Bella, Chloë, Emmett, incluso la de Kim, pues me siento afortunado de contar con una gran familia. Son cosas que daba por sentado cuando era joven. Ahora, bueno, las experiencias me han enseñado que nadie es eterno, ni siquiera el ángel que puede ser tu madre o el súper héroe que es tu padre. **

"**Hola, mamá." dije besando el tope de su cabeza.**

"**Bella, cielo." mamá dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella.**

"**Es un gusto verla nuevamente, Esme."**

"**Vamos, tu padre está discutiendo con Emmett como siempre por quién enciende la parrilla más rápido." dijo con una mirada resignada.**

"**¿Alguna mejoría?" pregunté con burla.**

**Mamá negó. "Rose estaba esperando que llegaras para preparar la carne."**

**Asentí tomando la mano de Bella y siguiendo a mamá hasta el patio. "¿Jasper está aquí?" él era el único que tenía la precisión para abanicar el carbón mientras yo lo encendía. **

"**Sí. No ha parado de reír observando como tu padre y Emmett hacen el ridículo." sonreí negando. **

**Mamá abrió la puerta de vidrio que conduce al patio trasero. Rápidamente hice un pequeño conteo de los rostros. Estaban los dos ilusos tratando de encender la parrilla. Rose estaba sentada con Alice y Kim. Oliver en brazos de esta última. Jasper a lado de los ilusos riendo sin remordimientos. **

"**¡Edward!" gritó Alice. Emmett volteó a mi dirección, sonriendo de manera macabra hacia Bella. Le haría la vida imposible... ¡Lo sabía! **

**Todos se reunieron a mi alrededor. "Jazz, Em, esta es Bella Swan. Princesa, estos dos son mis mejores amigos." dije señalando a los chicos. **

"**¿Swan? ¿Isabella Swan?" preguntó Emmett. **

"**Así es." dijo ella un poco incómoda.**

"**Vaya, mi bufete está interesado en tener la cuenta de tu padre... aunque está con el idiota de Langs." dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Bella. **

**Ella se encogió de hombros. "Los Langs conocen a papá desde el inicio de la vida." **

"**Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de trabajo." dijo Rose.**

"**¡Apoyo la moción!" dijo Jasper. "Disculpa al idiota, Bella. Cree que ahora que tiene su propia asistente es un abogado importante." dijo guiñándole un ojo. **

"**Sí, una rubia sin cerebro..." musitó Rose, aunque todos la escuchamos.**

"**Pichoncito, ya te dije que ella no es mi tipo." dijo Emmett apresurado reconfortando a mi hermana.**

"**Lo sé, te gustan las rubias con tetas grandes, boca sucia y cerebro." mi hermana y su filtro. Se lo dije a Bella, Rose carece de tacto y es demasiado directa.**

"**¡Rosalie!" gritó mamá. **

"**Lo siento, ma'." dijo. Debería estar horrorizado, pero créanme, es lo más decente que ha salido de la boca de mi hermana en estos casos. La ventaja de ser el mejor amigo de tu hermana menor, es que te enteras de la primicia primero que todos. La desventaja, es que muchas de las cosas no son de tu agrado... particularmente si eres hombre. **

**Como su primera vez...**

"**No me interesa saber la vida sexual de mi nena, muchas gracias. ¿Podemos volver a encender la parrilla? Dejemos a las mujeres para que se pongan al corriente." papá puede ser ginecólogo, haber visto siento de coños en su vida, pero jamás se hará a la idea de que su hija tiene una vida sexual. Incluso aunque esté casada.**

**Las mujeres se fueron a la cocina, mientras nosotros fuimos a encender la parrilla. Cuando digo nosotros, me refiero a Jasper y yo. Papá y Emmett, como era costumbre, se criticaban el una al otro con sus errores. Sí, años discutiendo lo mismo, y todavía no podían encender la miserable parrilla. Rodé los ojos internamente. **

**Luego de que el carbón estuviera encendido y Jasper abanicara para mantener el fuego, fui a la cocina para ver cómo iba Bella. **

**Estaban todas en plena conversación sobre "**_**la noche de bodas". **_**¿Por qué tienen que hablar de eso frente a mi novia de días? **

**Hice mi aparición. "La parrilla está encendida." dije mientras me acercaba a Bella. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunté al oído. Ella asintió. **

"**Edward, estamos hablando cosas de mujeres... ¡vete!" dijo Alice moviendo sus delgadas manos en un gesto gracioso. Como si estuviera espantando una mosca. Tuve que reírme, porque de verdad fue gracioso. **

"**¡Sé de lo que están hablando! ¿Noche bodas? ¿Quieren dejarme sin novia?" pregunté levantando una ceja. **

**Rosalie chasqueó la lengua. "No es como si ella no supiera lo que se hace en la noche bodas, Eddie. Bella es una niña grande." dijo jalando la mano de Bella y colocándola a su lado. Rodeó su hombro con su brazo. "Vete... estamos bien." **

**Fruncí el ceño. En el lugar faltaba alguien. "¿Y Kim?" **

"**Está hablando con Frank. Ya sabes, preguntando por los niños." respondió Alice, dándole puré de plátano a Oliver. Pobre pequeño, escuchar de chismes, tamaños de penes, todo eso tan temprano. **

"**Voy a buscarla. Nos vemos en el patio, princesa." Bella asintió con un rubor. Ella es jodidamente adorable. **

**Busqué a Kim por todos lados, sólo faltaba el salón de música. Efectivamente, la encontré ahí. **

"**Hola." le dije besando su frente. **

"**Estás mejor." dijo con una sonrisa triste. **

**Asentí. "Fue sólo una alergia. Ahora debo cuidar de comer cosas con nuez, pero al menos ya sé qué esperar." **

**Ella negó. "Me refiero a Bella. Parece que la cosa va en serio entre ustedes. Conocer a tus padres, incluirla en tu vínculo social." **

**Rasqué mi nuca. "Bueno, quizá las cosas no se lleven de forma tradicional, pero supongo que en nuestra relación nada es tradicional." **

"**¿Le has dicho que la amas?" su mirada era intensa. Estaba herida. **

**Negué suspirando. ¿Cómo hablar con ella de esto sin herirla aún más? "No. Estoy esperando el momento adecuado. Quiero ver a dónde va todo esto."**

"**Edward, ¿has pensado en el futuro? Sé que apenas han comenzado, pero has pensado a largo plazo, ¿qué pasará cuando ella deba ir a la universidad?" **

"**Sí lo he pensado." dije susurrando.**

"**No ves buenas probabilidades, ¿cierto?" suspiré. "Ella irá a la universidad. Hará nuevos amigos. Querrá salir a discotecas, viajar, explorar el mundo. ¿Qué pasará con ustedes? No puedes dejar las cosas tiradas por ella. Tienes una vida. Pero ella tampoco dejará de vivir esa etapa de su vida por ti. ¿Qué crees que pasará?" su voz era condescendiente. **

"**Puede funcionar. Yo... iría a esos lugares con ella. Sólo debo tener paciencia." **

"**Parece que hablaras de una niña que no sabe lo que hace, y tú, como adulto, debes esperar que tenga edad suficiente para enseñarle. Eso no es una relación saludable, cielo. Ambos perderán su tiempo." **

**Negué comenzando a frustrarme. "Bella es una chica madura. Ella no es de ir a fiestas y esas cosas." **

"**Ahora no. Porque seamos honestos, tú tampoco lo fuiste, hasta que tuviste la edad suficiente para beber e ir a las Vegas por unos días. Además, ella es una adolescente con una vida complicada. Su reacción más lógica es huir de aquello que le recuerde todos sus problemas. Querrá vivir y experimentar. Tú, por otro lado, ya no tienes la necesidad de hacerlo. Ya lo hiciste. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?" **

"**Kim, la amo... mi cabeza se ha hecho esas preguntas todo el tiempo. Pero luego está mi corazón. ¿Cómo le explico eso a él? ¿Cómo le digo que quizá lo rompan en dos?"**

**Ella tomó mis manos. "¿Sabes lo jodido que es esto? Yo, aquí, sufriendo por ti. Tú, sufriendo por ella. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me he preguntado el porqué? Ni siquiera puedo llegar a contar las veces que me duermo pensando en que de nada sirve mi experiencia, si al final, estoy enamorada de un gran hombre, que no me ama, y lo peor, que es mi mejor amigo."**

"**Lo siento... jamás quise herirte, lo sabes. Esto... esto que siento, vino sin avisar. Explotó en mi pecho sin poder frenarlo. Quiero ser feliz, estar con Bella, ¿por qué no puedo?" sabía que ella no tendría respuestas, pero de todas formas, quería decirlo. Que alguien escuchara lo que siento. **

"**Todavía sigo pensando que ella romperá tu corazón. No es buena, Edward." aquí vamos de nuevo. **

"**Voy a buscar mi maleta al auto. Nos vemos en el patio." me levanté del sillón donde estábamos y le di un beso en la mejilla.**

**Era imposible llegar a un acuerdo entre mi cerebro y mi corazón. Dentro de mí había una lucha. Una maldita lucha entre lo que debo y no debo hacer. **

**Saqué las maletas del auto. Con mucha lentitud para ser honesto. Quería utilizar ese tiempo para encontrar un balance. Un momento para lograr ub acuerdo entre mi conciencia y el corazón. **

**Cuando terminé fui al patio en busca de la única persona que me debilita y me fortalece. **

**Bella no estaba.**

"**¿Dónde está Bella?" pregunté a Rose. Mamá estaba enfrascada en ese momento empalagoso con papá. Emmett discutía con su hermana sobre los beneficios de que Oliver aprendiera katate. Alice sólo negaba esperando que la verborrea de su hermano sobre su hijo terminara. Jasper... el estaba vigilando la carne huyendo de Emmett.**

"**Fue a buscarte. Le dije que quizá estarías en el salón de música." dijo haciendo que Oliver rebotara en sus piernas. **

"**¿Dónde está Kim?" pregunté cuando noté su ausencia.**

"**Ella no ha vuelto desde lo de Frank. Quizá necesita un momento a solas. Últimamente está muy deprimida, ¿lo has notado?" asentí, sintiéndome como un verdadero bastardo por causar su dolor. **

"**Me siento tan hastiado de esto. Me duele verla así, pero no sé cómo ser feliz sin herirla." dejé salir una de mis tantas preocupaciones. "Es complicado porque de una forma u otra, ella será infeliz. Quisiera decir que me arrepiento de estar con Bella, pero no es así. Estar con ella se siente... natural. Es nuevo y refrescante, pero a la vez, siento como si la conociera de toda la vida, ¿tiene lógica?" pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Jamás había sentido esto... es como... es como si Bella fuese mi alma gemela. Sueno como una chica... patético.**

"**La amas." mi hermana me dijo emocionada. "Te tomó casi siete años volver a enamorarte." su mirada era dulce. "Sé que no te di mi apoyo en aquel entonces. Confieso que... estaba celosa." fruncí el ceño. "Eras mi mejor amigo. Siempre estabas para mí. Un día me doy cuenta que ya no soy tu chica favorita. Eso me dolía. No entendía que debía ser recíproco. Que al igual que yo, tú también tenías derecho. Es que... nunca fuiste un chico de relaciones. Y entonces cuando vi qué tan en serio ibas con ella, tuve miedo de perderte. Pero ahora, comprendo. Sé lo que significa el apoyo de una persona especial. No importa si ella es la indicada o no, yo te apoyo. Es todo lo que importa." sonreí y besé su frente. **

"**Iré a buscar a Bella... debe estar perdida." la casa de mis padres es un laberinto de puertas. **

"**Ve... antes que me ponga toda cursi." ambos reímos. Me levanté en busca de Bella. **

**Yendo hacía las escaleras escuché una voz al fondo. Específicamente, el salón de música. ¿Qué tiene mi salón de música que todos van allá? **

**Me acerqué un poco más y escuché otra voz. Me quedé estático cuando identifiqué las voces.**

"_**... no sé qué le estás haciendo, pero debes detenerte... ¡lo vas a lastimar!" **_

"_**¿Lastimar?" **_**escuché una risa fingida. **_**"¿Crees que amar es lastimarlo?" **_

"_**Lo que sientes no es amor. No es normal. ¿Piensas que está relación tiene futuro? ¡Edward es un H-O-M-B-R-E! Tú eres sólo una niña. Ninguno de los dos puede saltar esa etapa de tu juventud. Si de verdad lo amaras, estarías pensando en él, no en ti."**_

"_**¡Escucha, señora!"**_

"_**¡No soy una señora!"**_

"_**¡Pues no eres una niña como yo!" **_

**Esto acabaría mal. Avancé lo más rápido que mis pies me daban. **

**"**_**¡Eres una insolente!" **_**escuché.**

_**"******__¡Y_ tú una perra!" **demasiado tarde. Llegué justo cuando el golpe resonó por todo el salón. **

"**¡QUÉ MIERDA, KIMBERLY!" grité poniéndome frente a Bella. **

**Kim estaba en shock. No sé exactamente por qué. Podría ser por haber dado una bofetada a Bella, por haberle gritado, incluso por hacer un acto violento cuando ella no era de esas personas. Lo sé, la conozco. **

**Pero eso no evitaba la furia que sentía al ver el rostro albino de Bella matizado de rosa. La bofetada fue bastante fuerte. **

"**Ed-Edward..." Kim se llevó las manos a su boca. **

"**¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? ¿Agredir a una menor? ¡¿QUÉ PUTA MADRE PASA POR TU JODIDA CABEZA?!" **

_**Eres un caballero, Cullen. No puedes darle una bofetada a Kim aunque se lo merezca. Es una mujer. Esme te enseñó mejor que eso... cuenta hasta el maldito millón si es necesario... **_

**Aquella voz en mi cabeza me repetía una y otra vez que debía mantener la calma. Kim no es una persona violenta. Perdió la paciencia... todo mundo pierde la paciencia...**

"**¡ESTA HIJA DE SU PUTISIMA MADRE!" gritó Bella de pronto, abalanzándose hacia Kim. Tuve que agarrarla de la cintura. Los pies de Bella pataleaban en el aire. La situación fuese tan cómica, si no fuera porque mi mejor amiga y mi novia se querían caer a golpes. **

"**¡BASTA!" dije a Bella. No fue un grito, pero el tono de mi voz era fuerte. No estaba para soportar una escena en casa de mis padres. **

"**¡Edward!" Bella dijo indignada. **

**Y entonces llegó el público.**

**Todos llegaron seguramente por los gritos. **

"**¿Edward, cariño, qué sucede?" preguntó mamá. Miró a Bella y su rostro se horrorizó. "¡¿Bella, qué le sucedió a tu rostro?!" Bella estaba tan cabreada, que estaba llorando y respiraba erráticamente. Su mejilla estaba comenzando a tornarse púrpura, incluso sobre el rosado de su rostro cabreado. **

"**¡Ésto no puede seguir así, Edward!" gritó Bella ignorando la pregunta de mi madre. "¡No puede venir, golpearme, y después hacerse la víctima!"**

"**¿Golpearte?" preguntó Rose confundida. **

**Yo estaba en un punto donde explotaría con cualquiera. Bella estaba peor que yo. Kim sólo estaba en silencio, asumo que aún en shock. Los demás estaban de pie en la puerta con sus rostros confundidos. **

"**Lo siento, Edward, sabes que no soy así... estaba... estaba tan molesta que no medí... yo..."**

"**No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte." le dije secamente. **

"**¿Golpeaste a Bella?" preguntó Emmett a Kim. Creí que saldría con sus estúpidas bromas, pero no dijo nada más. **

"**Creo que esto no nos concierne." dijo Alice. "Debemos dejar que ellos resuelvan sus cosas." habló nuevamente. Mi padre y ella comenzaron a retirarse de la habitación jalando a sus respectivas parejas. Rose hizo lo mismo con Emmett. **

**¿Saben de ese silencio tenebroso en una película? ¿Ese donde sabes que algo sucederá? **

**Era el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Mi corazón estaba dividido. Quería reconfortar a Bella, pero ella estaba hecha una fiera. Quería hablar con Kim, pero estaba demasiado molesto para hacerlo sin decir algo doloroso. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces. Lo necesitaba, sino, es probable que no pueda contener mi temperamento.**

"**Edward, yo..." levanté mi dedo índice, silenciando a Kim.**

"**Bella, ¿qué acurrió?" **

"**Yo vine buscándote. Esme me dijo que pronto estaría la carne, que tú eras el encargado de hacer una ensalada. Me dijo que tal vez estabas en el salón de música. Me perdí, pero lo encontré. Entré y me encontré con... ésta. Le pregunté por ti. Una simple pregunta, Edward, y de pronto, quedamos discutiendo porque según **_**ella **_**yo no soy para ti. Llegaste y viste cómo me golpeó." **

"**¡Me llamaste perra!" gritó Kim.**

"**¡Tú dijiste que era una insolente!" **

"**¡Pues lo eres!"**

"**¡Y por supuesto que eres una perra chismosa!"**

"**¡No más!" dije exasperado. "¡Estoy harto de esto!" miré hacia el techo, pidiendo algún tipo de iluminación. O al menos algo de paciencia. "No puedo más con esto. Son importantes para mí. No pido que sean las mejores amigas, pero que al menos estemos un jodido domingo en casa de mis padres, sin convertir todo en una mierda."**

"**Pero, tienes que entender que ella..." mi mirada hizo que Kim desistiera de lo que iba a decir.**

"**¿No pueden llevarse bien, verdad? ¿No pueden hacer un sacrificio por mí?" ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Mientras, yo me sentía frente a dos puertas. Ambas importantes para estar completo, pero sin poder o querer elegir entre una de las dos. Una puerta me guiaba a la amistad, la confianza, la hermandad, el amor de una gran amiga. Pero la otra puerta, me llevaba al amor, la felicidad, la entrega, la paz interior, un nuevo despertar, mi alma gemela. ¿Cómo dividirse? Era imposible. **

"**La seguirás eligiendo a ella." dijo Kim. Tristeza era un eufemismo a lo que reflejaba la mirada de mi mejor amiga. Era como si ella al fin sintiera el peso de sus palabras. "No importa lo que yo te diga, lo que te muestre, lo que piense, seguirás eligiendo a Isabella. ¿Mi amistad significa tan poco para ti? ¿Crees que te diría todo esto por hacerte algún daño?" **

**No, ella no me haría daño... a propósito. **

"**Te amo, Edward." escuché un bufido. Volteé hacia Bella, que tenía sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Su mejilla estaba color púrpura. Regresé mi vista a Kim. "Nunca te haría daño. Y por eso, me hago a un lado. No lucharé más contra la corriente. No tiene punto, de todas formas, terminarás ahogado." se acercó a mí. Colocó su mano en mi mejilla. Sus ojos verdes estaban opacos. El brillo de mi mejor amiga estaba extinto. De pronto me sentí tan responsable de su dolor, de su tristeza. "Pero estaré ahí. Cuando te estés ahogando, porque te lo juro Edward, sucederá, yo estaré ahí para sacarte a la luz. Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. Cuando toda esta locura termine, y necesites de tu mejor amiga, búscame yo estaré esperando. Sin rencores, sólo el más puro deseo de ser aquellos amigos que compartieron tanto." me dio un beso en la mejilla y acarició mi pómulo izquierdo. Fue cuando me di cuenta, que yo estaba llorando. Su sonrisa fue sincera, a pesar de todo. Se alejó de mí, caminando hasta la puerta. Volteó a ver a Bella. "Disculpa por el golpe. Supongo que no soy perfecta. Hazlo feliz... Haz que me trague las palabras que acabo de decirle. Prueba que estoy equivocada. Que lo amas y que jamás harías nada para lastimarlo." siguió su camino pero se detuvo. "Es una lástima que, todo lo que he dicho, será cierto. Es una profecía... algo inminente. Pero de todo corazón, espero que me pruebes lo contrario." dijo sin mirarnos. Y así, como si nada importante quedara tras ella, se fue. **

**Me quedé viendo la puerta. Esperando que mi mejor amiga regresara. Que me dijera que haría un esfuerzo por soportar a Bella. **

**Que nuestra amistad lo valía.**

**Durante todo este tiempo, me era difícil escoger, quién, entre Rose, Alice, mamá o Kim, era mi mejor amiga. En ese preciso momento, mirando hacia la puerta, supe que Kim siempre lo fue.**

**Mamá siempre será mi madre. Nos une un vínculo más allá de lo natural. Ella me conoce porque soy parte de ella. Crecí, viví, todo en torno a ella. **

**Con Rose fue exactamente lo mismo. Nos une un lazo fraternal. Pero hay cosas que jamás le diría. A ella o a mamá.**

**Alice. Ella es la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos. Al igual que Rose, también crecí con ella. Me conoce muy bien, pero ella es aquella hermana extravagante. Y eso significa que hay cosas que jamás le diría.**

**Entonces queda Kim. La única que sabe toda mi vida. Cada tropiezo, cada error, cada victoria. Ella conoce cada faceta de mí. Cada sucio secreto. Todo. Ella es aquella hermana, madre, amiga. Ella es ese ser que puede saber lo peor de ti, y aún así, está dispuesta a estar contigo. Lo que acaba de hacer fue una prueba de ello. Ella jamás podría hacerme daño. Al menos, no con intención de hacerlo. **

**Mis pies se movieron al pasillo, luego al patio. Escuchaba los pasos de Bella detrás de mí. Yo solo quería encontrar a mi mejor amiga. Intentar resolver esto. Decirle que no era necesario... que estaba exagerando.**

**En el patio, todos estaban con caras de confusión. **

"**¿Qué sucede, cielo?" preguntó Esme. Sacudí mi cabeza, incapaz de encontrar palabras para explicar lo que había sucedido. **

"**¿Viejo, estás bien?" preguntó Jasper. Volví a sacudir la cabeza. No, no estaba bien. Una parte de mi corazón estaba roto. **

"**¿Qué sucedió con Kim?" preguntó Rose con cautela. **

"**¿Se fue?" respondí con una pregunta. Mi voz salió rota. **

**Rose asintió. "Hace unos cuantos minutos." me di la vuelta y caminé de regreso al salón de música.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora entre nosotros? ¿Cero comunicación? ¿Seguirá trabajando en la fundación? Ella no puede irse sin hacer el protocolo de renuncia, aunque eso es solo una excusa para tenerla cerca. **

**Sentí la presencia de Rose. Estuve a punto de decirle que quería estar solo, pero ella me detuvo. "No vengo para darte un sermón, Edward. Sólo vengo a darte un pequeño consejo." colocó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. "Ponte en sus zapatos, Edward. Imagina que la situación fuese al revés. Si piensas que alguien quiere hacerle daño, ¿no harías hasta lo imposible por evitar su sufrimiento?" asentí. Haría lo que sea por Kim. "Es eso lo que ella ha hecho por ti. Si está en lo correcto o no en alejarse, eso sólo lo sabrá ella. Mi consejo, hermanito, es que le des tiempo. Ambos necesitan tiempo. Ella fue la que se alejó, por eso, no la busques hasta que ella esté lista." besó mi mejilla. "Todo estará bien." Rose se levantó y caminó a la puerta. **

**Tiempo...**

**Ambos necesitamos tiempo.**

**Eso no ocurrió incluso cuando terminamos la relación y continuamos con nuestra amistad. **

**Jamás había estado lejos de ella. ¿Qué haría sin mi mejor amiga? **

**Por supuesto que si un idiota quisiera hacerle daño, haría lo que fuese necesario para advertirle. Pero era diferente, Bella jamás me haría daño. Supongo que Rose tiene razón. Ella intenta cuidarme, así que sólo el tiempo le demostrará que está equivocada, y entonces, estaré esperando por ella.**

**Fui en busca de Bella. El patio no estaba muy animado, pero al menos intentan continuar con un domingo familiar.**

"**¿Vas a comer, cielo?" preguntó mamá. **

"**No, mamá, gracias." **

"**Creo que debería irme." dijo Bella. **

**Le sonreí débilmente. "¿Irte?" pregunté a mi amor. Ella estaba comiendo un poco de ensalada de papas y pollo asado. **

"**Sip... debo terminar unas tareas." me sentí extraño al escuchar la palabra "tarea" frente a mi familia. Yo tenía muchos años que había dejado de usar esa palabra. **

"**¿Estás segura? No hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos." dije besando su cien mientras íbamos a la cocina a dejar su plato.**

"**No tienes una cara de buenos amigos. Yo tampoco me siento muy bien de ánimos. Quizá necesito un rato a solas."**

"**De acuerdo." estuve a punto de decir "te amo". No faltaba mucho para soltar la bomba. Debía tener cuidado.**

**Mientras Bella se despedía de mi familia, observaba cada paso. **

**El amor en los ojos de mi madre. El afecto en los ojos de Rose y Alice. Las miradas cariñosas y afectivas de Emmett, Jasper y papá. **

**Bella era aceptada por mi familia. Mi pecho se llenó de orgullo ante esa revelación. Pero, una parte de mí, que estaba sufriendo la perdida de mi amiga, no sentía tanta alegría. **

**Nuestra despedida fue corta. Un casto beso, le dije que me llamara, a lo que ella respondió que sí, y luego un, "nos vemos mañana".**

**En la ducha, pensaba mil y una vez lo sucedido durante la tarde. Mi familia comprendió mi estado de aislamiento. Quisieron terminar con la barbacoa, pero no era capaz de acabar con el momento familiar que sentían mis padres. Sus hijos -así como llamaban a mis amigos- estaban reunidos, algo que no sucedía con frecuencia, debido a la agenda ocupada de cada uno.**

**Cuando salí del baño revisé mi iPhone. Nada de Bella. **

**Había recibido un texto de ella diciéndome que estaba en su casa, pero más nada. **

**No lograba apartar ese sentimiento de que algo sucedía con ella. Casi nunca hablábamos en sus tiempos libres. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico. Era probable que nuestros tiempos no estén coordinados. Probablemente es sólo eso.**

**Apagué la luz y decidí cerrar los ojos. Con la esperanza de que al abrirlos, así como un nuevo día comenzaba, de la misma forma, todos mis problemas terminaban.**

* * *

**BPOV.**

**Un sentimiento de claustrofobia crecía a cada pitada que le daba a mi reciente adicción al cigarrillo. **

**No paraba de pensar en la sensación de la cocaína, por lo que pensé que el cigarrillo haría una diferencia. **

**Lo hacía... pero no hoy.**

**Caminaba por mi habitación como un tigre enjaulado. **

**Recordando el rostro de Edward. Su mirada... la tristeza en sus orbes verdes. **

**Lo conseguí, me libré de esa insípida cachonda. ¿Pero a cuál costo? **

**Jamás quise hacerle daño a Edward. Y en mi defensa, ni siquiera provoqué el encuentro. De hecho, estaba toda sumisa porque no quería quedar mal en la casa de Edward. **

**Ella tuvo la culpa. Pero no me hacía sentir mejor respecto al dolor de mi ángel. **

**No tenía cara para ver a su familia. Me sentía una cuchara a lado de tanta pureza. Todos ellos transpiraban pureza. Yo... yo era la suciedad que contamina un piso totalmente limpio. **

**Todos ellos los ángeles, mientras un demonio estaba con ellos. Fingiendo, pretendiendo ser uno más en tanto resplandor. **

**No lo soporté más...**

_**-¿Estás en tu casa? **_

_**Isabella.-**_

_**-Tengo lo que necesitas...**_

_**Jake.-**_

**Tomé mis llaves, mi celular, un abrigo, y fui directo a su casa. **

**Después de dos horas, estaba montando a Jacob. **

**Mientras me movía sobre su polla, pensaba en Edward. Me sentía más asquerosa de lo que era. **

**Todo lo que hacía por cocaína... por olvidar mi maldita vida.**

**Nadie comprendería mi vida. Sólo aquel que ha pasado por algo similar.**

**Muchos esperan grandes cosas de ti, pero nunca esperan que seas tú misma. Sólo quieren una versión de lo que ellos piensan que tú **_**debes **_**ser. A ninguno le importa juzgarte. Porque ninguno sabe lo que llevas por dentro. Nadie quiere pensar que la vida es una mierda.**

**Todos quieren creer que nadie sufre... que todo estará bien.**

"**¡Vamos, ni siquiera lo estás haciendo bien!" sí, Jacob me recordaba que no servía ni siquiera en la cama. **

**De un giro quedé tumbada en la cama mientras el me penetraba. No estaba en la capacidad de fingir. Por alguna razón él aún tenía el efecto de la cocaína. Yo tenía veinte minutos sin sentir nada más que miseria. **

**Nada más que dolor...**

**Supongo que se corrió, porque su pecho quedó sobre el mío, prácticamente quitándome la respiración. **

**Cuando recuperó su aliento salió de mí, arrojando el condón al cesto de basura. **

**Escasos dos minutos y estaba roncando. No dijo nada. Ni siquiera un "gracias". **

**¿Así es como se sienten las prostitutas? Porque yo me sentía como una. **

**Al menos ellas hacen algo con su dinero. Yo sólo consigo ser más miserable después de terminar con el efecto de la dosis. **

_**10:23 PM.**_

**Demasiado tarde para llamar a Edward. **

**Comencé a recoger mi shorts, bragas, etc. Lo único que **_**necesitaba **_**era un baño y dos Zolpidem. **

**No quería recordar lo que había hecho, no quería pensar en Edward. No quería nada. **

**En mi casa luego de mi baño y mis pastillas, hice del sueño mi refugio. Pensando que entre más dormía, menos recordaría... y entonces no sentiría nada. **

**No quería volver a sentir esas ganas de morir. Tenía alguien en mi vida ahora... alguien que la haría diferente. Sólo debía tener paciencia. Edward me diría que me ama y nada podría separarnos.**

**Mi último pensamiento coherente fue Edward...**

* * *

Pues aquí está el cap.

¿Excusa por la tardanza?

Millones de problemas personales, anímicos, etc. Solo me queda pedir disculpas.

Me costó mucho llegar al cap porque no estoy en mi mejor momento, pero espero que les guste.

¿Me dejan un review? ¿Uno pequeñito para saber que alguien al menos está leyendo mi historia?

Sé que no es lo convencional, y por eso me animé a subirla. Muy personalmente estaba cansada de la misma trama del Edward dominante y lemmons desde que lees hasta que se acaba el fic. **ACLARACIÓN: no tengo nada en contra de los fics con lemmons, era solo un ejemplo. **

Mi punto es que, quería ofrecer algo diferente... algo distinto. Combinar la nula experiencia sexual de Bella con un lado no tan noble. No me odien a mi Bells, ella es una chica con muchos problemas, que trata de sobrevivir en el mundo como todos los demás. Ella ama a Edward... a su modo enfermizo, pero lo ama.

Próxima actualización? No sé... pero será antes del domingo ;)

Gracias por alertas, favoritos, y si alguna se compadece y me deja un review, estaré muuuuuuyyyy agradecida.

Besitos,

Lila Heart.


End file.
